Destino
by Gushu
Summary: Fic que fue sacado por romper reglas, y vuelve editado: Continuacion de la serie, un peligro nuevo se avecina, y Raimundo es el unico que sabe que es lo que realmente pasa.
1. 1 El nuevo Jack primera parte

**Bueno, me puse las pilas un poco, y empece a reescribir el material que Fan Fiction me retiro por el Script, este fic era lo que pasaba antes de mi fic, el juego de la vida, antes de seguir con ese probablemente vere de recuperar el material que fue retirado, que es mucho.**

**La edicion originalmente iba a ser simple, saco Script, pongo dialogos, pero esto lo escribi hace dos años( que viejo soy), y mientras lo releia muchas cosas no me gustaron, no quise cambiarlo taaaaanto para que conservara lo que era( mi primer fic), pero habia cosas que me parecieron muy raras( el fic este parecia mas un guion de serie que una novela), asi que decidi cambiarlas por algo que me gustara mas, el fic son unos 21 capitulos, asi qeu tardare tiempo en editar y subirlos todos, mientras, seguire con mi fic de Pokemon y el de Isla del Drama, y el de Mortal Kombat, obvio.**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Sowdown no me pertenece, eso.  
**

Jack Spicer es un anciano, vivió miles de cosas en su vida, algunas que nadie querría vivir, una versión joven suya lo trajo al presente y lo dejo abandonado ahí, sus huesos le arden pero sabe adonde tiene que ir, el duelo de la pirámide hubiera sido fácil para el, pero lo dejo pasar, porque asi debía ser, ahora está en el lugar que debe, la piedra se activara en unas horas, el esperó mucho tiempo, un poco mas no hará daño.

Destino capitulo 1: "El nuevo Jack", 1 era parte

Una puerta se abre en la oscuridad, luego de cerrarse un montón de velas se prenden, el maestro Fung y Raimundo se encuentran ahí en el medio de la negrura.

"Bienvenido, joven guerrero Shoku", le dice el Maestro Fung a su alumno solemnemente, "ha llegado el momento de que se te encomiende una nueva tarea".

"Mire maestro", lo interrumpió Raimundo intentando hacer una queja, pero fallando bastante, "yo pensé que por fin me iba a sacar las tareas de encima con este…".

"Silencio", lo calla el maestro, "Doyo, tráelo.

El pequeño dragón apareció llevando un pergamino sumamente brillante en su espalda.

"OK, ordenar pergaminos", dijo Raimundo sin ganas, "hay trabajos peores que ese al menos".

"Raimundo, ¿Alguna vez te has hecho alguna pregunta sobre el origen de los Shen-Gong-Wus?", le pregunta el maestro.

"Creo que no demasiado".

"Tu nuevo rango no solo demuestra que eres un buen líder, sino también que puedes leer esto, tu decides si contarlo a los demás, pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas, no sé si podrán soportarlo".

Raimundo agarro tembloroso el pergamino y lo abrió.

En ese momento los compañeros de Raimundo, Kimiko, Clyde y Omi, se encontraban afuera.

"¿Para qué creen que el Maestro Fung llamo a Rai?", dijo Kimiko, la joven guerrera Wudai del fuego, de origen japonés.

"Supongo que ahora que es el líder debe aprender nuevas técnicas", acoto Omi, el guerrero Wudai del agua, que vivió toda su vida en el templo.

Entonces Doyo llego con el pergamino que indicaba donde se activaban los mágicos Wus, objetos místicos que los guerreros buscaban.

"Alerta de un nuevo Shen-gong-Wu", grito el dragón, "bastante poderoso parece ser".

"Déjame ver", dijo Kim tomando el pergamino y leyendo en voz alta, "piedra del rejuvenecimiento".

"Supongo que el nombre ya dice lo que hace", dijo el Texano Clyde.

"Debemos encontrarlo rápido", aviso Doyo moviendo con mucha velocidad las manos, "si cae en malas manos estaríamos en problemas".

"¿Por?", pregunto Kimiko.

"Puede no parecer poderoso por si solo, pero si se lo combina con la piedra del envejecimiento, su Shen-gong-wu hermano, genera la roca eterna, que da a su poseedor control sobre la vida y la muerte de las personas".

El que había hablado era Raimundo, que había llegado de quien sabe dónde, y no se veía muy feliz.

Sus compañeros pensaban en eso mientras partían arriba de Doyo en su forma gigante.

En el mismo instante en el que el dragón aviso que habían llegado a destino, Raimundo se tiro del mismo a mas de 200 metros de distancia del suelo".

Ante el miedo de los demás, Doyo les marco que Rai no tendría problemas, y efectivamente, este, generando aire, logro calibrar su caída.

"Agrandado", dijo Doyo al bajar.

Todos notaron que en medio de una gran cantidad de piedras, una de color azulado sobresalía, Omi corrió hacia ella y la agarro, pero esta empezó a brillar, Jack Spicer estaba del otro lado y también la había sostenido, su piel no se veía tan blanca como de costumbre, y parecía un poco más alto.

"Mira quien está aquí", dijo alegremente, "tiempo sin vernos, bola de billar, que buen momento para un duelo Xiaolin, apuesto mi anillo de los 9 dragones contra cualquier porquería que tengas ahora y que seguro la sobrevaluas".

Omi tardo un tiempo en responder por la sorpresa, "OK, mi Esfera de Tornami, elige el juego".

"Hoy parece un lindo día para una pelea de bastones".

"¿Qué?".

"Vamos, no es tan difícil, yo tengo un bastón, vos tenés otro, peleamos hasta que uno noquee al rival y se ría un poco".

"Si, lo entiendo, ¿Pero estas seguro?".

"Si, lo estoy eligiendo, ¿No?".

"Bueno, es tu idea".

Al empezar el duelo Xiaolin, los poderes mágicos generan una gran plataforma y los dos competidores reciben un bastón salido de ningún lugar, hecho de la más fina madera.

"Parece que el bronsiarse le afecto el cerebro", dice Kimiko sonriendo.

"Esta pelea es tan imposible para el como encontrar un cerdo en un pajar del tamaño de un edificio", menciona Clyde.

Omi hace el grito de inicio del duelo, "Konshitampai".

"Odio eso", se queja Jack "seamos honestos, realmente no tienes idea de lo que significa".

Omi no dice nada y salta por el costado de su oponente, Jack lo frena y le golpea en el estomago moviendo un solo brazo.

"Predecible", dice con soberbia, mientras todos no saben cómo guardarse la sorpresa de lo que pasa.

"No estoy peleando en serio aun", dice Omi, aunque no sea exactamente la verdad.

El monje vuelve a intentar, ahora por arriba, Jack se agacha, y le da un golpe en el cuello con su bastón sin problemas.

"Si no vas a pelear en serio, ríndete".

Esto hace enfurecer a Omi, "Ataque Leopardo".

Jack vuelve a frenarlo con facilidad, Omi lo intenta una y otra vez, y otra, y otra, pero no puede siquiera darle un golpe.

Cuando Omi ya está que no se puede ni mover del cansancio, Jack decide actuar, moviéndose con una velocidad enorme, se coloca detrás del monje y lo golpea con su bastón en la cabeza levantándolo en el aire, donde le pega una patada que casi arroja al peladito afuera de la plataforma.

El monje se prepara para usar el Wu como manera de defenderse, "Esfera de Tornami, Hielo", lanzando una descarga gigantesca de hielo, que parece llegar a destino, pero para su sorpresa, Jack logro que el hielo quedara en su bastón, formando peligrosos pinches.

"Gracias, pero no gracias", dice Jack, y rompe el hielo contra el suelo, "hubiera sido muy aburrido con eso ahí".

Jack con rapidez, pega un rodillazo en la cara de Omi que al caer queda con la espalda en el bastón de su rival.

"Yo gano", dice esto, y el duelo termina volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Todos corren a ver a Omi, que esta despertándose, sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Jack Spicer sacude la piedra del rejuvenecimiento en su mano y sale corriendo, pero entonces otro Jack, pálido como siempre, aparece volando con el Helibot.

"OH, |#", dice el Jack que gano el duelo.

"¿Quién eres?", grita el otro con voz chillona, "¿Cómo te atreves a imitarme?".

"Dios, que idiota".

"¿Qué? Si me dices idiota morirás, burda copia, JackBots, acábenlo".

Aparecen varios JackBots pero el Jack de piel más oscura no tiene problemas para destruirlos a golpes.

El Jack pálido no razona por unos segundos, y luego se pone a gritar como una nena.

"Ya entiendo", dice Omi, "el Jack falso me venció porque es otra persona".

"¿Qué?, yo soy Jack", dice el supuestamente falso Jack.

"No, yo soy", grita el otro.

"¿Saben algo?, no tengo la paciencia para escuchar a este imbécil y seguir discutiendo esta #€".

"¿Qué es esa palabra?"", pregunta Omi, que no sabe mucho de insultos.

El Jack más oscuro escapa empujando al otro Jack en el camino.

"Realmente esto es extraño", dice Doyo.

"No entiendo nada", grita Jack, pero los demás se van sin hacerle caso.

En un lejano lugar cubierto de oscuridad, el Jack que misterioso que acaba de aparecer se encuentra sentado, esperando a algo, o alguien.

"No creo que esto esté bien", se escucha una voz de anciano, "pero sé que es lo correcto, no se puede contradecir el tiempo".

"Cállate, y dámelo", le grita Jack.

La figura que hablaba se muestra, demostrando que es la versión futura y anciana de Omi.

"Toma", le dice a Jack, dándole las poderosísimas Arenas del Tiempo.

Jack empieza a reír, ya tiene todo lo que necesita en su poder, para terminar de una vez con todos sus enemigos.

Continuara…


	2. 2 El nuevo Jack segunda parte

**Bueno, últimamente me estoy tomando en serio esto de apurarle con la actualización del material ya subido, la verdad que por dedicarle mucho tiempo a estas cosas, he dejado de lado muchos fics que publicaba en otras páginas, así que quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez para poder recuperar un poco lo que hacía en otros lados, y empezar la producción de nuevas historias (este fic ya cumplió más de un año, es viejísimo).**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin ni sus conceptos.**

Destino capitulo 2: El Nuevo Jack segunda parte.

Raimundo se encuentra con los ojos vendados en una sala, para él no hay más que oscuridad en esta.

Un palo sale de la nada y le pega en la espalda tirándolo al suelo.

"Los hombres tienden a centrarse en lo que ven", se escucha la sabia voz del Maestro Fung, "pero se puede ver de muchas maneras distintas, si de ti depende el grupo debes poder ver cuando ellos no pueden".

"Doyo, traducción", dice Raimundo con esfuerzo por el dolor del golpe.

"Si hay oscuridad debes poder moverte sin problemas para ayudar al equipo", dice el Dragon sin utilizar ninguna voz mística ni sabía, solo su voz de siempre.

"¿Y por qué no dijo eso en primer lugar?".

"No te desconcentres", grita el maestro, y Raimundo vuelve a sentir un golpe con el palo detrás de otro.

"Ya me arte, Wudai estre…".

"Raimundo, sin poderes", se escucha la voz recriminadora.

"OK, siga golpeando entonces", algo que se cumple por cierto.

"Lo haces bien", grita Doyo, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria del maestro, "¿Qué? Solo lo apoyo un poco, se encuentra bastante bien después de haber leído el pergamino".

"Realmente lo que Dashi hizo en el pasado me da igual, lo importante es AY", dice Raimundo que es interrumpido por un golpe, "lo importante AY, lo AY, ¿podría parar?, Estoy tratando de armar una oración con sentido".

"También podría poner a Clyde de líder en vez de parar".

"OK, OK, me callo".

"Para que el Maestro haga bromas tiene que ser algo muy importante", dice Doyo.

Afuera, los compañeros de Rai también entrenaban, pero en su caso para fortalecer el uso de Wus con los que no están tan acostumbrados, así, Omi se prepara para usar el favorito de Kim, "Estrella de Hanabi, agua, digo fuego, ah, no tengo poder de fuego".

Llamas salen del Wu y queman los árboles.

"Espada de la Tormenta", grita Kimiko con el Wu en las manos.

La ráfaga de viento solo expande el fuego a los techos.

Clyde rompe una tubería de agua y la usa para apagar el fuego.

"Ojala no hubiéramos perdido la Esfera de Tornami", dice mientras lo hace, "pero dudo que alguien se esté duchando en este momento".

"Este entrenamiento no sirve", se queja Kim, "nunca aprenderé a manejar esta espada".

"Raimundo dijo que si perdemos nuestros Wus principales tenemos que saber usar los demás", acota Omi sabiamente, aunque mucho no lo toma en cuenta.

"En cierto modo tiene razón", le asienta Clyde.

"¿Por qué los perderíamos?, a Chase no le importan, Wuya esta manejada por el y Jack es un inu…", Kim piensa en lo que había pasado el otro día, "si, puede que haya algo de razón".

"Extraño la esfera, teníamos algo juntos", dice Omi lagrimeando, "pásame la Red enredadiza".

"¿Seguro?", le pregunta Kim, "es un poco difícil".

"Nada es difícil para mí, estoy totalmente concentrado, Red Enredadiza".

Una explosión se produce atrás de él, causando que se desconcentre y la red se de vuelta y lo atrape, de la explosión sale el Omi anciano venido del futuro.

"Cof, cof, cof", empieza a toser, "¿Llegue en mal momento?".

"OH, no, he hecho el ridículo frente a mi honorable y perfecta versión anciana", llora Omi.

"Omi, no pienses en eso o no te podremos sacar las lianas", le dice Kim mientras forcejea para retirarlas.

"OH, la red enredadiza, un Wu muy…", empieza a decir el Omi anciano, pero es interrumpido por Kimiko.

"Si, si, si, ya lo sabemos".

El Omi anciano la saca del cuerpo de su versión pasada sin problemas.

"¿Y que lo trae por aquí de vuelta?", pregunta Clyde.

"Como sabrán el Jack Spicer de mi tiempo rejuveneció con la piedra del rejuvenecimiento".

"Ya lo sabía", grito Omi.

"Sé que lo sabías, hay que evitar que consiga la piedra del envejecimiento, vengan, se activara en una semana, los llevare allí con las arenas del tiempo".

"Iré yo solo", dice alguien, y al darse vuelta todos ven que es Raimundo que acaba de llegar.

"Ah, ya eres un Shoku", menciona el Omi anciano al ver el traje de Rai, "que lindos recuerdos, pero todos deben venir".

"¿Por qué?, se podrían activar muchos Wus en esta semana".

"No se preocupen, los traeré de vuelta luego de agarrar la piedra".

"¿Acaso desconfías de mi versión futura?", intercede Omi, "eso es como desconfiar de mí".

"Es desconfiar de ti, Omi", le dice Kim.

"Es solo que si algo sale mal no sé porque arriesgarse", contesta Raimundo.

"Veo que quieres contradecir la historia", dice el Omi anciano con voz siniestra, pero Raimundo se concentra en algo que brilla por debajo de su túnica en el brazo.

Raimundo nota algo que brilla debajo de la manga del Omi anciano.

"Mira, para que no te preocupes llevaremos algunos Wus, ¿Cuántos poseen?".

"No muchos", dice Kim, "Chase nos ataco antes de que eligiéramos el líder, y perdimos la Esfera de Tornami".

"OK, veamos, debo recordar, si, en este viaje llevamos la caracola lee mentes, los Palillos cambiantes, el Mobi morfológico, los anteojos de cristal, el Rebanador de Sombras, el Ojo de Dashi yyyyyyyyyy……………….".

La espera molesta a todos, Omi nota que el anciano se quedo dormido y lo mueve.

"Eh, ¿Qué? Ah, sí, y esa cosa, no la recuerdo, que tiraba tela o algo así".

"¿El lanza seda?", pregunta Clyde.

"Si, ese".

"Fue uno de los que robo Wuya", menciona Omi.

"OH, no, la historia se cambio, 1000 años de oscuridad", grita el Omi anciano, y su versión pasada también lo hace en compañía, "JAJA, Omi siempre cae, era una broma, agarren la otra cosa esa, el Dragon Zefiro".

"Zafiro", corrige Rai, "¿Está loco? Eso nos mataría".

"Cúbranlo de mucho hollín y punto, vamos, deben apurarse, el tiempo es oro, o arena".

Una vez que todos los Wus están en las manos de los chicos estos se teletransportan con las arenas del tiempo hacia un lugar en las montañas.

Allí pueden ver a los dos Jack Spicer frente a frente, pero el de piel pálida se encuentra dentro de un gigantesco y espectacular robot, entonces Omi nota que su versión anciana está ahí y lo grita a viva voz.

"Si, soy yo", dice el Omi anciano, "en 15 minutos, adiós, Arenas del tiempo", y desaparece.

"¿Qué? Nos traiciono, no puede ser, me deje llevar por el mal… de nuevo", grita Omi.

Raimundo nota que el anciano se había llevado 3 Wus, incluyendo el Mobi, había algo raro aquí, pero los demás se concentraban en la pelea entre los dos Jack.

"Estoy harto de ti, me haces ver como un imbécil", gritaba el Jack dentro del robot.

"Es que lo eres, este estúpido robot tiene un botón de apagado aquí cerca", le responde el otro, saltando y oprimiéndolo, haciendo que el robot colapse, mientras que el Jack pálido grita como una nena.

"Créeme, esto es lo mejor para ti", le dice el otro Jack, "toma tu anillo de los nueve dragones".

"Gracias", le responde el otro, confirmando que es un idiota.

"Arenas del tiempo".

"¿Qué? A donde me mandas".

"A donde debes estar".

El Jack más joven y pálido de los dos desaparece en una explosión temporal, el otro se da vuelta, mostrándole a los guerreros Xiaolin que sabe que están allí, por lo que Raimundo da la orden de pelear.

"No tengo interés en pelear", dice Jack, "ahora que mi versión pasada no está más, ya no se que resultado tendrá esta pelea, pero tengo la piedra".

Sin embargo, al levantar la mano con la Piedra del Envejecimiento, el Omi anciano la toca y esta empieza a brillar.

"¿Qué? Maldito viejo".

"Te reto a un Desafío Shen Yi Bu Total", le grita el Omi anciano, "apuesto mi Mobi morfológico, mis anteojos de cristal y mi Ojo de Dashi, contra tus Arenas del tiempo, Piedra del rejuvenecimiento y Sombra del miedo".

"Que combinación rara, pero tu sabes como es la pelea, elige reto".

"Pelea usando los Wus en torres hasta que alguno se rinda o caiga".

Al instante dos gigantescas torres negras se forman con ellos encima de cada una.

"Nadie grita Konyitampai" dice Omi, "me he vuelto muy viejo y olvidadizo".

"Bien, viejolas, veamos que tienes", dice Jack jactándose.

"Ojo de Dashi", grita este.

"Sorprendente", dice el Omi joven al ver los rayos que salen del Wu.

"Solo uso el Wu", le dice Rai.

"Pero de que manera, me sorprendo a mí mismo".

"Que simple, Arenas del tiempo", y Jack desaparece, pero vuelve a aparecer 5 segundos después, "que raro, quería aparecer antes en el tiempo".

"Las arenas no pueden ir al pasado en los duelos por la magia de los mismos".

"Y ahora me lo dices", dice Jack justo antes de recibir un golpe de su oponente en la columna, pero parece dolerle más al anciano que a él.

"Eso me debería doler a mi, estas viejo, pero yo no, tengo una idea, traigamos una ardilla gigante, o lo que sea, Sombra del miedo".

Sin embargo lo que aparece es un Clyde gigante.

"¿Por qué me mataste, Rai?", grita este, haciendo que el Omi anciano perdiera la razón.

"Acá pasa algo raro", dice Jack, "el nombre no es correcto, veamos, Piedra del rejuvenecimiento".

Al golpear al Omi anciano con el rayo de la piedra, un Wu sale de sus brazos, el Mobi Morfológico, y su cuerpo cambia hasta volverse, ¿Raimundo?

"Ya veo, ocultabas algunas cosas", se ríe Jack, "esto sí que es gracioso, jajajajaja, ah, ¿sabes algo?, me rindo".

El fin del duelo causa que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

"Los veré luego, idiotas", grita Jack antes de irse.

"Creo que nos debes una explicación", dice el Raimundo que todos conocemos.

El otro se da vuelta, aunque no es un adulto, se ve más grande que su contraparte del pasado, "tomen, la sombra del miedo, el Ojo de Dashi, los anteojos de cristal, y el Mobi, ya no tiene sentido seguir siendo lo que no soy, me quedare con estos 3 Wus, son muy peligrosos".

"Eso no responde lo que preguntamos", dice Kim.

El Raimundo grande coloca su mano en la cara de Kimiko que se sonroja, luego se aleja.

"Ha sido bueno verlos, no les voy a mentir, llegado a este punto las cosas, serán bastante malas, pero créanme, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, tal vez no salio como esperaba, pero fue lo mejor, adiós, Arenas del tiempo".

Los chicos vuelven al templo sin decir una palabra, Raimundo se siente horrible.

"Chicos, malas noticias, robaron todos los Wus del templo estas semanas que no estuvieron", grita Doyo cuando los ve llegar.

Y esto recién empieza.

Continuara…


	3. 3 Dejada atras

**Para los que no entendieron los dos capítulos anteriores, bueno, este fic iría justo después del capítulo 52 de la serie, o sea, Rai es líder, y todo eso, bla, bla, bla, para los que se confundieron un breve resumen, el Jack anciano del capítulo de las arenas del tiempo fue dejado por su versión pasada en el presente( eso pasa en la serie normal), usando un Wu, ese Jack se rejuvenece y demuestra tener un poder enorme, y envía a su versión pasada al futuro (100 años), para que pase "algo", que aumentara su poder, y luego sea encontrado en el capítulo de las arenas del tiempo ya viejo, que lio, ¿No?, o sea, lo que importa es que ahora, en vez del Jack maricon y tonto de siempre, tenemos un Jack con mas onda, mas siniestro, y mucho más poderoso, aunque no hará mucho en este capítulo, prepárense porque en el próximo se va a lucir mucho, y se va a explicar bien que paso con él en ese futuro( para que no sea un OOC injustificado) por otra parte se descubrió que el Omi anciano del capítulo de las arenas del tiempo era en realidad el Raimundo del futuro usando el Mobi Morfológico, ¿Qué por que el miedo de esta versión futura es Clyde diciéndole eso?, lo siento, tendrán que esperar al final del fic para saber si ese futuro va a pasar o no, no molesto mas.**

**Y Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 3: "Dejada atrás".

Jack Spicer se encuentra tirado en su laboratorio, que está totalmente revuelto, bosteza sin demasiadas ganas.

"Que aburrido, podría divertirme con los Wus que les robe a los monjes", dice, y saca la Escala de Mosaicos, "Escala de Mosaicos".

Todo brilla y sale el demonio Sabini del Wu.

"Ssssssiii, estoy libre, Jajajaja", se ríe el pequeño ser.

"Átomo Kuzuzu", dice Jack sin ganas usando el Wu en cuestión, desintegrando al demonio, que grita horriblemente, "que aburrido, a ver, ¿Qué hacia la escala exactamente? Creo que demonios o algo así, OK, espero que lo que salga ahora sea mejor que ese insecto molesto".

"Hijo, deja de hacer ruido", se escucha la voz molesta de su padre desde arriba.

"¿Qué retas a mi nene?", grita la madre.

"Tu nene es un mantenido de #€".

La discusión sigue con Jack soportándola en el piso de abajo.

"Mis padres son como siempre, deberían hacerlo más seguido".

En una montaña cercana al templo Xiaolin, Raimundo intenta trepar con una roca enorme atada a sus pies.

"Raimundo", le dice el sabio maestro Fung desde arriba del objetivo, "debes valer como 4 guerreros para poder mantener a tu grupo".

"¿Acaso me odia? Esta roca solo la pudimos levantar juntos los cuatro y una vez sola".

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo, un año o dos, supongo, a mi edad el tiempo no importa, solo quítate las distracciones".

"¿De qué me serviría?, la roca no va a cambiar de peso".

"El peso es relativamente relativo".

"Encima hace bromas, como odio esto".

"Te estas preocupando por lo del otro día, debes recordar que una soga puede parecer única, pero si la abres son muchas mas por adentro, una de ellas puede no ir a la punta que quieres, pero esa punta seguirá estando y otras irán a ella".

"Me gustaría decir que lo entiendo, pero no puedo".

"Es una metáfora a que el tiempo no es imposible de cambiar", grita Doyo desde atrás del maestro.

"¿Por qué diablos Doyo esta en todos los malditos entrenamientos en los que siempre dices: Debes ser como 4 personas en tal y tal cosa?".

"Aparte de que te ayudo, malagradecido", le grita Doyo enojado.

"¿En qué?".

"Traduzco las metáforas que Fung hace sobre la marcha".

"La capacidad de improvisación es otra cosa importante", agrega Fung, y Raimundo ya ni ganas tiene de decir nada.

En ese momento los demás se encontraban lavando los platos (entrenamiento, encerar, pulir).

"¿Oyeron algo?", pregunto Kim, "me pareció oír a Raimundo".

"Debe estar disfrutando de no hacer esto", dice Clyde intentando limpiar una mancha de grasa que no salía.

Aunque Raimundo piensa distinto, "ojala pudiera ir a lavar los platos".

Pero por ahora vamos con los otros que es aburrido oírlo quejarse tanto.

"No parece muy feliz últimamente", dice Kim.

"Después de lo del otro día", empezó Omi seriamente, "no me parece que pueda recuperarse de lo que su versión futura dijo".

"Kimiko, deberías hablar con él", interrumpe Clyde.

"¿Por qué yo?".

"Ya sabes, eso, y la otra cosa".

"¿Eh?".

"No entiendo", dice Omi.

"No importa, sos muy niño para eso", le dice Clyde.

"Pero yo tampoco entendí", agrega Kim.

Volviendo al entrenamiento de Rai.

"Raimundo, se que te preocupa tu futuro, pero ten en cuenta, lo que pase pasara", le dice el Maestro.

"Significa…", empieza Doyo.

"Si, si, la entendí", lo calla Rai.

"Una de las cualidades de líder por la que te elegí es porque pese a todas las cosas que pasaron siempre seguiste adelante, no te rendiste jamás, y todo gracias ha que no dejarías morir a tus compañeros, es mejor un líder que falla y vuelve con su equipo que uno que triunfa pero vuelve solo".

"Jo, y yo que pensé que solo me Eligio por mi cara bonita, ahora que lo pienso, ya entiendo porque en el examen Chuunin eligen a…".

"Wo Wo Wo, alerta Shen-Gong-Wu", empieza a gritar Doyo.

"Perfecto", dice Rai.

"Vamos a avisar, esto parece ser especial".

Doyo y Fung se marchan dejando a Raimundo colgando con la roca.

"..., OK, ¿Alguien me va a sacar de aquí?, ¿Hola?, esto no me parece gracioso".

"¿Qué Wu se ha activado?", pregunta Omi afuera del templo cuando Doyo le cuenta.

"Interesante", responde este, "es el primero de todos los Wus, la Corona de Dashi".

"¿Corona de Dashi?", pregunta Kimiko.

"Si, es un Wu para hacer otros Wus, pero no es problema".

"A mí me suena peligroso", dice Clyde razonablemente.

"Si, pero se necesita mucho poder para usarlo, poder mágico, Wuya podría, pero ahora no esta en su mejor estado porque Chase le quito sus poderes, aparte creo recordar que Dashi hizo algo con él".

"DOYO", grita Raimundo que llega todo lastimado.

"Ah, hola Rai", le habla alegremente este, "pareces dolorido".

Raimundo le pega un golpe tremendo en la cabeza.

"Ay, ¿Por qué me golpeas?".

"Tú sabes porque", Raimundo empieza a girar los brazos, "maldita roca, creo que me disloque el hombro".

"Siempre me tratan mal", se queja Doyo, "Dashi me respetaba al menos, a su manera, claro, vamos".

"Chicos, tenemos pocos Wus", avisa Rai, "Clyde, toma la caracola, Omi, los anteojos, pero no los uses salvo en un duelo, Kimiko, toma el Ojo de Dashi, yo usare la Espada de la Tormenta, no se arriesguen, usen sus armas Wudai".

"¿Por qué tienes la espada?".

"La agarre antes de ir al futuro, todo por culpa de ese maldito yo nos quedamos sin Wus".

Clyde decide hablar luego de que Raimundo se aleje hacia Doyo transformado en dragón gigante, "definitivamente, Rai está mal, habla con él", le dice a Kim.

"Deja de molestarme", le grita Kim.

"Iré yo", dice alegremente Omi, "le levantare el animo a mi amigo Raimundo en segundos", sus compañeros gritan que no rápidamente, "pero, ¿Por qué? Yo soy bueno levantando ánimos".

Flashback:

"No te sientas mal Rai", le dice Omi a Raimundo, "tal vez no seas un aprendiz, pero al menos con mi enseñanza podrás llegar a ser como yo, bueno, no tan bueno como yo, pero te acercaras, algún día".

Fin del Flashback.

"Porque Clyde quiere que lo ayudes a… buscar setas", improvisa Kimiko para no lastimar a Omi.

"Si", agrega Clyde, "setas para… para, mi mamá, si, le encantan".

"Pero estamos en la montaña".

"Exacto, setas de montaña".

"¿Setas de montaña? Mmm, que sorprendente, setas de montaña, no las conocía, no te preocupes Clyde, soy el mejor juntando setas. Se podría decir que nací para eso, si no fuera porque nací para ser un guerrero".

"Basta de charlas", grita Doyo, "ya llegamos, que rápido".

"¿Y el Wu?", pregunta Raimundo, que solo ve montañas y un poco de hierba.

"El Wu, el Wu, siempre el Wu, nunca, que bien, Doyo, gracias, Doyo, toma una galleta, Doyo".

"SOLO DI DONDE ESTA EL WU", le grita Kimiko.

"OK, OK, no sé, este Wu es medio raro, así que no es fácil encontrarlo".

"OK, grupo, sepárense".

"¿Te crees el líder acaso?", le dice Kimiko a Raimundo enojad, pero luego se acuerda, "ah, cierto que lo eres, falta de costumbre".

"Yo voy con Clyde así de paso vamos a buscar setas de montaña", dice Omi.

Así los grupos se separan, Kimiko intenta hablar con Rai.

"No lo puedo creer", dice este antes de que Kim pronuncie palabra, sobresaltándola.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?", dice esta.

"Setas de montaña, Omi no puede ser tan idiota".

"Ah, eso", Kim duda unos segundos, "mira Rai, sabemos que estas mal, pero nosotros te apoyamos y, no se, nos gustaría que seas como antes, ya sabes, molesto y eso".

"¿Me lo dices en serio?".

"Si, no sé porque lo hago ahora que lo pienso bien".

Raimundo se da vuelta con cara seria y mira a Kimiko que se sonroja.

"Te puse un virus en la notebook".

"¿Qué?", pregunta la chica sorprendida.

"Descuida, era una broma".

"AH, qué bueno, Je, por poco te…".

"Esta en tu laptop, que es lo mismo viniendo al caso, pero no lo sabía cuando lo hice".

"Clyde, ¿seguro que hay setas aquí?", le pregunta Omi a Clyde a lo lejos, cuando se escucha una explosión y llega Kimiko toda enojada.

"Con ese idiota no se puede hablar".

Sale Raimundo todo chamuscado.

"Bien, Rai", Clyde le hace el OK con el pulgar.

"Mira, una seta", grita Omi.

Kimiko mientras sigue caminando hasta que ve arriba de una saliente una corona dorada con detalles que parecen de diamante.

"La corona, ya es mía", grita, pero cuando llega y la toca, esta empieza a brillar, lo que indica un Duelo Xiaolin.

"Ah, no puede ser", dice Wuya que sale por el otro lado de la saliente tocando el Wu, "siempre me toca esta idiota".

"¿A quién le dices idiota? Idiota", le dice Kim.

"Idiota tu".

"Idiota tu".

"Idiota tu".

"Idiota tu".

"Encontré otra seta", suena la voz de Omi a lo lejos.

"Cállate", grita Kimiko y Wuya al mismo tiempo.

"Igual era una roca", dice Omi, "esperen, ¿Esa es Wuya?".

"Bueno, creo que es hora de un Duelo Xiaolin", dice Wuya maliciosamente, "mi Puño de Tebigong contra… ¿Qué tienes?".

"El ojo de Dashi", le responde Kim.

"OK, contra eso, será una partida de…".

"Buscar setas de montaña", grita Omi.

"Eso, buscar setas de montaña", entonces se da cuenta lo que dijo, "esperen un segundo, no existen".

Comienza el duelo, transformándose el lugar en un gigantesco pozo rocoso donde Wuya y Kim miran a la nada, varios grillos se escuchan mientras que el resto del grupo se encuentra en rocas flotantes.

"OK, el duelo nos dio 5 minutos", dice Wuya sin ganas, "será un maldito empate, maldición, Puño de Tebigong".

Causa un enorme temblor con el poder de Wu.

"Ay", dice Kim al caerse, "Ojo de Dashi", grita tirando un rayo que Wuya esquiva.

"¿No deberían buscar setas?", pregunta Clyde.

"Como esta, la verdad solo encontré una", dice Omi levantándola con la mano, lo que causa que los ojos de Wuya y Kimiko empiecen a brillar al verla.

Al notarlo, Clyde y Raimundo se alejan de Omi disimuladamente.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunta Omi sin comprender.

"Yo llegare primero, Puño de Tebigong", grita Wuya, propulsándose con el poder del Wu, pero no llega demasiado lejos.

"No estamos en el duelo", grita Raimundo, "no puedes meternos tan fácilmente".

"Ojo de Dashi", y un rayo casi golpea a Wuya.

"Uy, casi, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿matarme?", grita esta.

"Pues… Si, eres mi enemiga".

"Omi, arroja la seta hacia Kimiko", dice Raimundo.

"Pero…".

"Omi".

Omi arroja la seta hacia Kimiko con desgano.

La siguiente escena será contada en cámara lenta.

Kimiko va a agarrar la seta, cuando recibe un potente golpe del Puño de Tebigong en el rostro, usado por Wuya, mientras la saliva brota y cae al suelo a paso de tortuga.

Vuelve la velocidad normal, con Wuya festejando que el tiempo se acaba, con la seta en la mano, y da por finalizado el Duelo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

"Si, gane el duelo, ahora usare el Wu, Corona de Dashi", una gran humareda causa que el cielo se ponga oscuro, "Sagrado Espíritu del Wu, escucha mi ruego".

"Wuya", se oye una voz profunda, que asusta a todos los presentes, incluida Wuya, "¿Por qué me despiertas? Dios, si que los años te pasan por encima, estas muy vieja".

"Espíritu del Wu…".

"Y hablas como una anciana, que mal Wuya, pensé que te cuidarías, con lo bella que eras".

"Maldición, fuera el respeto, solo hazme un Wu destructivo".

"Lo siento Wuya, pero tus poderes están, como se dice, bajos, muy bajos mejor dicho, no puedo permitirte hacerlo, aparte el trato con Dashi ya se cerró en los 100 Wus, no creo que puedas agregar otro aunque tengas los poderes necesarios y los materiales que ya sabes, nos veremos luego, salvo que mueras antes, obvio".

El cielo se pone normal de nuevo, y los monjes forman la formación Dragón Wudai para atacar a la hechicera.

"¿Qué?", dice esta, "no, tengo una estrategia de reserva, he formado a Mala Mala Yong, solo faltan el Puño, el Ojo que obtuve, y esto, El Corazón de Yong, muajajajajaajaja", ríe levantando los Wus correspondientes, saltando atrás de la roca por donde salió, donde está el resto del demonio, pero al terminar de formarlo no pasa nada.

"Muajajaja", intenta reír Wuya, "¿Qué pasa? El corazón esta adentro, jeje, a menos que, Jeje".

Wuya se tira el suelo.

"En esta semana se debe haber activado la Pantalla de ocultamiento".

"¿El qué?", pregunta Raimundo, que no sabe ni de qué habla.

"Un Wu que quita las esencias de los Wus haciéndolos indetectables", explica Doyo seriamente, "se activo durante la semana pasada, pero ustedes no estaban, supongo que lo agarro Jack".

Kimiko empieza a ahorcar al dragón, "¿Por qué no lo dijiste, lagartija inútil?".

"ngo me pagecio impogtangte, si no sabeg donde egtan los gu no girve".

"Pero él lo uso, Doyo", dice Wuya con una sonrisa que da miedo, "eso significa que el Cetro también se activo, ese idiota de Dashi, por fin ha pasado, es el fin del mundo, y se que yo caeré primero, pero lo estaré esperando", y empieza reír.

"Me parece que a Wuya se le zafo un tornillo" dice Clyde, "agarremos los Wus que dejo y vámonos".

Los guerreros Xiaolin se marchan, y luego la figura de Chase en su aspecto de dragón se acerca a Wuya hasta mostrarse con su forma humana.

"Me has desobedecido Wuya, otra vez", dice Chase muy enojado.

"Chase, como te extrañaba", le dice Wuya sonriendo con cara de loca, "todos vamos a morir, es imparable, nada lo detiene, va a haber una linda fiesta".

"Vámonos, Wuya".

Chase arrastra a Wuya que solo tiembla y repite varias veces las mismas frases.

"Mmm", piensa Jack que acaba de llegar al lugar, "no entendí nada de lo que paso aquí, pero creo que es momento de darle una visita a Chase para que vea las cosas que puedo hacer ahora, jejeje".

Continuara…


	4. 4 Rivalidad terminada

**Bueno, hoy será un capitulo muy lindo y especial para todos, porque casi ni saldrán los monjes, por eso, súper, lo que todos querían, préstenle mucha atención porque se cerraran las dudas sobre que paso con Jack en los dos primeros capítulos, les recomiendo que se tomen con calma la lectura de esto, y relean si pueden los dos primeros capítulos, así como el guion del capítulo de la serie de las Arenas del Tiempo, porque las tramas se entremezclan y se resuelven aquí, y es un lio tremendo, XD.**

**Disclaimer: Duelo Xiaolin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen y salen acá solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

"¿Así que esto es una bicicleta?", pregunta Omi sorprendido subido a una de ellas.

"SIP" le dice Raimundo con una sonrisa, "solo tírate por la lomada y veras lo que se siente".

"OK", Omi se arroja por la lomada, "esto se siente muy, AAAAHHHHHH.

"Jajajaja".

Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 4: "Rivalidad terminada".

Chase se encuentra entrenando en su hogar con sus guerreros, a los que vence con facilidad una y otra vez, sin siquiera sudar una gota.

"Piensan en derrotarme", les dice con una profunda voz, "para obtener su libertad, pero no piensan en grupo y así no podrán ganarme jamás, fin del entrenamiento por hoy", para al notar que todos se encuentran tirados, a continuación todos los guerreros vuelven a ser felinos.

Wuya ingresa a la habitación hablando con un osito de peluche que tiene en las manos, "y después cuando el llegue estaremos todos juntos, como antes, cuando las cosas eran mejores, vas a ver que buen chico es, antes de que me mate te lo presentare".

"Wuya ha dejado de serme útil desde lo que paso esa vez", dice Chase mientras la mira, "podría deshacerme de ella, pero tal vez allá mas en sus palabras de lo que parece".

En ese momento una ventana se rompe y Jack entra con una expresión triunfante por ella, aunque se hizo unos cuantos tajos que le quitan la magnificencia a la escena.

"Hola", saluda alegremente, "¿Tienes algo de tomar?".

"¿Quién te dio permiso de ingresar aquí?", responde muy enojado Chase.

"Tú, ¿Te olvidaste?, no me traigas gaseosas dietéticas, la sacarina puede matarte".

A continuación, Jack se sienta apoyándose en una roca con total comodidad.

"¿Qué le pasa a Wuya?", pregunta desganado.

"Creía que tú podrías responderlo", le responde Chase con poca modestia.

"¿Qué me ves?, ¿Cara de que lo se todo?, Apúrate con la bebida que tengo sed".

"Ya me harte de tus insolencias", le grita Chase, "se que en nuestro ultimo encuentro tu no estabas, los guerreros quisieron engañarme mientras mis poderes estaban debilitados por el eclipse Heylin".

"¿De qué #€€~ hablas?" grita Jack, pero entonces lo piensa unos segundos, "ah, espera, eso explica el eclipse, pero…".

"Ya basta, sáquenlo de aquí, no quiero manchar este lugar sagrado con su sangre".

Los felinos de Chase saltan hacia Jack que los mira sin reaccionar, cuando están a punto de llegar a él, le pega a uno en la nariz y sigue hasta acabar con todos.

"Interesante", le dice Chase con mucha atención, "te has vuelto fuerte por lo que parece, si quieres los Wus están ahí, fue idea de Wuya robarlos, no los quiero, los 3 que realmente me interesan están en otro lado".

"Hey, no quiero los Wus".

"¿Perdón?".

"OK, error mío, si quiero los Wus, pero también quiero derrotarte y dejarte en ridículo primero si no es molestia".

Chase no puede evitar sonreír frente a lo extraño de la situación, "tu idiotez llego a un limite insospechado, pero peleare, me interesa ver que tan fuerte eres ahora".

Chase salta hacia Jack, "ataque del…".

"Wo wo wo", lo frena Jack, "espera un segundo, sin nombres de técnicas, ¿OK? Sin ofender pero me dan vergüenza ajena, mejor dicho, ofendiendo, porque mereces que te ofendan si atacas a la gente gritando nombres de animales haciendo cosas raras".

Mientras eso sucede, Doyo alerta a los monjes que se ha activado un nuevo Wu, el Amuleto de Regeneración, que permite regenerarse al que lo usa, por lo que se ponen rápidamente en viaje para buscarlo.

Chase da una serie de golpes que son frenados por Jack. Finalmente, decide usar una patada pero su rival se agacha y se prepara para pegar un puño.

Pese a que Chase no había llegado a bajar la pierna aun, logra frenar el golpe agarrando la mano de Jack y al bajar la pierna le pega en la cabeza.

Jack logra mantenerse en pie y le hace la traba a Chase que cae para atrás, da un giro y pisa bien.

"Veo que no solo has cambiado tu actitud", le dice Chase, "realmente te has convertido en un reto para mi, pero no ganaras tan fácil".

Chase saca dos lanzas y le arroja una a Jack, ambos saltan hacia delante generando un choque con sus armas.

"Qué raro que nadie nos ataco", se sorprende Omi a Kilómetros de distancia de allí, luego de obtener el Wu sin problemas.

"¿Algún otro Wu, Doyo?", pregunta Kim.

"Si, y este puede causar problemas, la Espada de Darubi puede cortar cualquier cosa, debemos apurarnos, Chase, Jack, Hannibal, Wuya, o quien sea, podría estar ahí en este momento".

Sin embargo, lejos de estar ahí, Chase y Jack continúan su pelea que se acerca a un punto sumamente difícil para este último, luego de recibir un ataque con la lanza que le dejo un gigantesco y sangrante corte en el brazo, lo que le acerca a perder el conocimiento.

"Ha sido un combate interesante", se jacta Chase, "pero como dije tu nivel no llega al mío, puedes irte si lo deseas, pero me gustaría saber de donde sacaste esos poderes, solo han pasados unos días desde nuestro ultimo encuentro.

"Para mi fueron 5 años", dice Jack, que sigue sonriendo ante el dolor.

"Explícate".

"Mira, yo estaba tranquilamente en mi hogar, ya sabes, haciendo, cof, cof, reparaciones a mis robots cuando se activo un nuevo Wu y decidí ir a buscarlo, pero, que sorpresa, me encontré con otro Jack".

"¿Qué?".

"Ya se, no tiene lógica, salio rápido y no pude preguntarle nada, luego seguí con mis experimentos, apure la construcción de un megabot para hacerle frente, y aproveche que los monjes no estaban, pero perdí, fue bastante ridículo, el me envió a no se donde, un desierto, 80 años en el futuro, con las Arenas del Tiempo, pase 5 años ahí, lo siguiente fue que Raimundo se me apareció, vi un destello de luz, y me había vuelto viejo, por suerte duro poco, apareció otro Jack joven, y dijo, "Que pocilga, ven, debemos buscar Wus", y me llevo a buscar Wus al pasado, todo muy divertido, sobre todo por que ya lo había vivido, y sabia que iba a perder ese idiotisimo duelo de la pirámide contra los dos Omis, pero Jack, o sea, el Jack del presente, perdió las Arenas del Tiempo, y me dejo, me dejo varado en el presente, recordaba un Wu de mis últimos días antes de ser enviado al futuro, la piedra del rejuvenecimiento, la use, y me vengue de mi versión pasada enviándolo 80 años al futuro, eso pasa por dejarme tirado, hay que respetar a los mayores.

"Entiendo, así que tu mismo te enviaste al futuro para que le pasara lo que te paso a ti".

"Si, aunque si lo analizo lo hice porque estaba enojado".

"De todas formas no explica tu poder, 5 años en el desierto, ¿Cómo sobreviviste?".

"Ahí entra esta preciosidad", Jack señala su dedo.

"¿El anillo de los 9 dragones?".

"Si, el único Wu con el que me enviaron al futuro, o mejor dicho yo envié, o lo que sea, estúpido lio temporal".

"No comprendo, el anillo te divide en varios, no mejora tus capacidades físicas".

"¿Cómo haces para dividir algo?".

"No entiendo la pregunta".

"No hay manera, puede ser que sea magia, pero la magia no es más que ciencia, solo que mas difícil de entender, por lo tanto, debe respetar las leyes naturales, y yo se, que no se puede dividir algo".

"Sigo sin comprender el punto".

"Mira que eres duro, Anillo de los 9 dragones".

Se genera un segundo Jack.

"¿Notas alguna diferencia entre nosotros?", marca Jack.

"No".

"¿Y con respecto a antes de que usara el Wu?".

"Tampoco".

"OK, mis músculos no han cambiado, pero mi fuerza si, ¿No es extraño?, el cuerpo no puede ser dividido y que todos queden igual, veamos, si dividimos cada célula del cuerpo estas no funcionarían, probemos con moléculas, nuevamente imposible, los átomos, podría ser, pero el Wu seria el Anillo de las 9 explosiones atómicas, o 9000 mejor dicho, bien, entonces, ¿Qué es este lindo segundo Jack?".

"Hola", saluda el otro Jack.

"Una copia, una copia exacta hasta la ultima partícula".

"¿Entonces por que disminuye la fuerza?".

"No disminuye, tú crees eso, la mente de una persona posee inhibidores que le impiden superar su fuerza, para evitar lesiones, ahora bien, cuando generas una copia, lo único que se divide es tu mente, por lo tanto los inhibidores se dividen y cada una pelea con un poder menor, ídem para la velocidad, inteligencia, etc. Ahora bien, cuando anulas el Wu el cuerpo de tu copia se fusiona contigo, recibes el doble de fuerza, pero también recibes los inhibidores, la fuerza extra se pierde al cabo de un tiempo por falta de uso, ahora piensa, si lograra desactivar los inhibidores la fuerza se sumaria y aumentarías tu poder, ¿Pero como desactivar los inhibidores? Apagando la mente que se va a sumar, y solo hay una manera, cuidado que voy a manchar".

Jack saca un cuchillo y le corta el cuello a su segundo yo, llenando de sangre el suelo, cuando deja de moverse los restos se fusionan con el.

"Así recibo la fuerza sin inhibidores".

"Jeje", sonríe Chase, "JAJAJAJAJAJA, estas demente, llegaste demasiado lejos, tu teoría tiene sentido, ¿Pero qué pasa con tu mente en el proceso?".

"Tienes razón, fue una idiotez, mi mente se deformo, la mitad de las veces no sé ni en que estoy pensando, pero la otra mitad me doy cuenta de que soy poderoso, y pienso en desgarrarte con eso".

"Estás loco".

"La locura es un concepto abstracto, pero si, creo que estoy loco, y no sabes lo bien que se siente simplemente dejarte llevar".

Jack es más rápido que antes y golpea en la cabeza a Chase, este se transforma y agarra las manos de Jack.

"No importa, sigo siendo más fuerte".

"Ya no".

Jack se suelta con facilidad y golpea a Chase en el estomago, luego un rodillazo en la cabeza, no para de golpearle hasta que lo arroja al suelo y lo pisa una y otra vez.

Finalmente levanta su lanza.

"No quiero matarte".

"¿Por- por qué?", pregunta un lastimado Chase.

"Prefiero hacer esto, Estrella de Hanabi".

Jack quema totalmente la base de Chase incluyendo el lugar donde guarda…

"La sopa del ermitaño Lao Mao, quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo tu mente permanecerá cuerda sin ella, ah, y me llevo los Wus, JAJA".

"Adiós", lo saluda Wuya, "tú también morirás cuando el llegue".

Chase mira hacia arriba, varios de sus huesos están quebrados pero sonríe.

"Omi tendrá que cruzar la línea si quiere vencerlo y será mío en ese momento".

"Que buen día" se alegra Raimundo, conseguimos tres Wus sin problemas, ¿Qué era este?".

"El brazalete de Yun, hace crecer la lengua", le dice Omi.

"Ridículo".

"¿Dónde estará Jack?", pregunta Kim.

"No importa ahora", dice Clyde, "seguro que haciendo el ridículo en otro lado".

Continuara…


	5. 5 Le caes mal a todos

**Nuevo capítulo, y sigo con mi idea de sacarme de encima a los villanos molestos de la serie, aunque en este caso si es un villano molesto, a nadie le caía bien, acéptenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, ya saben, los de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Así que esto es una montaña rusa", dice Omi subido a una, "no parece la gran cosa.

"Ya lo veras", le dice Raimundo.

La montaña empieza a funcionar, lo que causa que Omi comience a asustarse y a gritar, Raimundo se ríe, pero también termina gritando de miedo.

Destino capitulo 5: "Le caes mal a todos".

Jack Spicer se encuentra en su habitación, tirado, hay varios planos pero no puede trabajar en ellos, hoy no es un buen día para su cabeza.

"Ugh, que mal me siento", entonces nota algo pequeño que se mueve, "oye tú, no creas que no te veo".

Hannibal Roy Been sale de atrás de una caja sonriendo "ah, Jeje, hola Jack, resulta que venia aquí para ver si quieres aliarte a mí".

"No, la ultima vez que nos –aliamos- salí bastante mal parado, incluso te robaste mi prototipo de clonador he hiciste muchas copias mías".

"Pero esta vez será diferente".

"Dije que no".

"Al menos dame un Wu, es que no tengo, se bueno".

"Toma", Jack le arroja el casco de Wushu de manera muy agresiva.

"¿Es una broma?".

Jack saca el Átomo Kuzuzu.

"No, no, espera, ya me voy, me voy".

"Estúpido fríjol", dice Jack cuando este se marcha.

En el templo Xiaolin los monjes se encuentran entrenando debajo de una cascada.

"¿Por qué te-enemos que-e entrenar aquí?", se queja Kimiko temblando.

"La fuerza de la cascada y el frió fortalecerá nuestro cuerpo para que sean mas fáciles las batallas en situaciones complicadas" dice Raimundo solemnemente.

"Raimundo tiene razón, no es tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras", acota Omi.

"Rai, ¿Qué es eso que hay arriba tuyo?", nota Clyde.

"Nada, concéntrate en el entrenamiento", responde este un poco nervioso.

"Es aire", se queja Kim, "estas usando tu poder, el agua ni siquiera te toca, repite eso de fortalecer el cuerpo".

"Estem, mi entrenamiento es distinto porque soy Shoku y…".

"Líder, creo que es el momento de ver si realmente soy más fuerte gracias a esto", dice Kimiko mientras suena los puños.

A lo lejos Doyo y Fung observan todo.

"Realmente los chicos están mejorando", dice el dragón.

"Si, tienen un gran futuro, Raimundo es un buen líder".

Una gigantesca explosión se escucha.

"Creo que son ellos", dice tembloroso Doyo.

"No te preocupes, es parte del entrenamiento que combatan entre ellos".

A la noche Kimiko entra a su habitación, o al casillero donde duerme, como quieran llamarlo, Rai y Clyde están tirados en el suelo.

"Uff, ni un solo Wu en todo el día, me iré a acostar", dice Kimiko.

"¿No juegas cartas, vaquerita?", pregunta Clyde.

"No, gracias, ¿Dónde está Omi?".

"Estaba afuera", dice Raimundo, "¿Tienes un 7?".

Kimiko sale afuera, y encuentra a Omi sentado en una roca mirando el cielo estrellado, "¿Omi?, ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?".

"Ah, hola Kimiko, solo estaba pensando".

¿En qué?, Omi".

"No es nada".

"Vamos, Omi, cuéntame".

"Es solo que estoy feliz por que Raimundo haya sido ascendido, pero hay una parte de mi que no, y siento que algún día esa parte podría salir al sol".

"Se dice salir a la luz, y no creo que llegue a pasar, Omi, tu siempre has sido el mas fuerte de nosotros, y por eso se que Rai confía en ti para que siempre lo ayudes en todo, mas que en Clyde y yo".

"Gracias, Kimiko", le dice finalmente Omi con una sonrisa.

"Ven, los chicos están jugando a las cartas".

"No, me quedare aquí, desde niño disfrutaba ver las estrellas, siempre pensé que mis padres también las ven pensando en mi dondequiera que estén".

"¿Tienes un 7?", pregunta Clyde dentro.

"Te acabo de preguntar por eso, ah, odio este juego", dice Rai tirando las cartas en la mesa, tiene 4 sietes en la mano.

"Rai, estas bastante raro, ¿Qué te pasa?".

"Nada".

"Vamos, somos amigos, cuéntame, ¿Es por tu versión futura?".

"No, no es por eso, se que no te voy a matar".

"Yo también".

"¿A quién le haría bromas si no?".

"…".

"Piensa, Omi no las entiende y Kimiko, bueno, tu sabes…".

"Jeje, si, ya sé".

"No le voy a poder llevar una stripper a su despedida de soltera".

"¿Vas a poner una stripper en la mía?".

"Si, siempre quise hacerlo".

"Haceselo a Omi".

"Como si Omi se fuera a casar alguna vez, solo conoce a Kimiko".

"¿Y se podría casar con ella?".

"Mmm, si, puede ser".

"¿Es que no te importa?".

"¿El qué?".

"Ah, déjalo, entonces, ¿Por qué es que te encuentras así?".

"Mmm, no sé si deba decírtelo, pero el maestro me dio el pergamino secreto".

"Vaya, si estas obligado a no decírmelo no lo hagas".

"Nah, es solo que no creo que te guste oírlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Dashi creó ciertos Wus?".

"Si, supongo que sí".

"Bien, el no los creo todos".

"¿Qué?".

"Wuya también hizo algunos".

"Si, es algo raro, pero eso explica la Escala de mosaicos, el Dragon Zafiro, y otros Wus endemoniados, no me parece algo que importe demasiado, hasta suena mejor".

"Pero no es todo, hay un Wu que nunca estuvo desactivado, la máscara de Wuya, ata un alma a la tierra, es lo que le permitió sobrevivir en la caja de música, de hecho, el que saliera de la caja empezó las activaciones de los demás Wus".

"Nunca lo hubiera creído".

"Pero lo más extraño es que ese Wu no lo creo ella, lo creo Dashi".

"Demonios".

"Y hay mas, una tercera persona también hizo Wus, pero no esta su nombre, lo peor es que no son Wus raros, son cosas simples, las Sandalias Monzon, el guante de Shizaku. Es todo muy extraño".

"¿Hablaste con Doyo de eso?".

Raimundo recordó lo que había pasado.

"_Doyo, necesito que me expliques algunas cosas del pergamino"._

"_Lo siento, pero tengo prohibido leerlo"._

"_Pero tu vivías con Dashi"._

"_Bueno, estoy algo viejo, no recuerdo nada de la creación de los Wus, ¿no es raro?"._

"No sabe nada, y creo saber porque, pero realmente…".

"¿Qué?".

"No quiero saber nada mas, solo piensa, y si Dashi no fue como creemos, tal vez el no fue alguien… tu sabes, tal vez no fue un héroe".

Omi sigue pensativo fuera del lugar, donde lo dejo Kim.

"Pobrecito Omi" se escucha una voz siniestra, "eras el mas fuerte de todos y ahora todos te maltratan".

"¿Quién habla?".

"Soy tu consciencia".

"Hannibal Been, ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"OK, no soy tu consciencia", dice el pequeño Hannibal apareciendo, "pero sé lo que te conviene, niño, todos te tratan injustamente, ha llegado el momento de que vayas y acabes con todos, tu merecías ser guerrero Shoku, no ese flacucho supuestamente brasilero, ni siquiera es negro".

"No me molestes, y creo que se dice brasileño".

"Solo piénsalo, tienes el poder, úsalo".

"No, ya me intentaron manejar, no lo harán de nuevo".

"Maldito inepto, sigue actuando así y te pasaran por arriba".

"Bastón Shimo", el arma Wudai se estira hacia el frijol, que saca su Wu.

"Casco de Wushu".

De esa forma, el bastón falla.

"¿Creerías que sería fácil?".

Omi retira el Casco de Wushu de arriba de Hannibal con la mano.

"Hey, espera, eso es trampa".

Hannibal salta y se agarra del brazo de Omi, este empieza a sacudirlo, haciendo que salga volando con el casco y caiga sobre un objeto extraño.

"Recuerdo esto, es un Wu".

Mientras tanto, Doyo pasa por adentro de los dormitorios chocando unos platillos.

"Chicos, despiértense, se ha activado un Wu, en el templo, ahora".

"AAAAAAAAHHHH", grita Raimundo, "no estamos dormidos aun".

"Da igual, muévanse".

Kimiko sale y lo ahorca.

"¿Sabes qué hora es?".

Doyo mira su brazo.

"Perdona, me deje el reloj".

Volviendo afuera, el Wu empieza a brillar cuando Omi va a agarrarlo.

"Hannibal, te desafió a un duelo Xiaolin, mi caracola lee mentes contra tu Casco de Wushu por este Wu de aquí, sea lo que sea".

"Apuesta el Mobi".

"Pero no lo tengo".

"OH, vamos, no tengo suerte, el duelo será una mancha en una sala con gigantescas trampas para ratones, el que toque primero al otro gana".

El duelo da inicio armándose el escenario mencionado.

"No vale" grita Omi, "tú eres muy chico y pasas fácil entre las trampas".

"Eso pasa por no usar el Mobi, JAJAJAJA".

"No se que hubiera cambiado eso, esto es como un laberinto, jamás lo encontrare con lo pequeño que es".

"Omi, atrás tuyo", grita Raimundo que ha llegado con Clyde, Kim y Doyo al lugar del duelo.

"Cállate", grita Hannibal, "Casco de Wushu".

"No te servira de na…".

Hannibal arroja el casco activado sobre Omi, lo que causa un gran golpe, y causa que caiga en una de las trampas.

"Bastón Shimo".

El bastón se alarga evitando que Omi sea dañado por la trampa.

"Casco de Wushu, bomba va".

El bastón se suelta por el golpe del casco en la parte de abajo.

"AHHHH, Kaishinchon, ataque tsunami", logra gritar Omi.

Al girar genera un tornado y todas las trampas salen volando, Hannibal es incrustado en una pared, todas las trampas van hacia él, logra dar un pequeño grito ahogado antes de que se le estrellen encima.

Omi se acerca y lo toca.

Fin del duelo.

"Omi, sigue disfrutando", dice Hannibal con dolor, "ay, de tus amigos, pero veras que yo tenia razón al final, Shin Chin, vámonos".

Shin Chin llega y se lleva a Hannibal.

"Bien hecho Omi", le grita Raimundo.

"¿Qué es esto?", dice Omi, señalando la curiosa semi esfera de color azul.

"El disco doble, puedes almacenar el poder de un Wu dentro de él y copiarlo cuando quieras".

"Es muy útil cuando se dividen en dos grupos y ambos necesitan el mismo Wu", dice Doyo.

"Parece que tiene un poder cargado".

"No podemos arriesgarnos a usarlo, descarguémoslo para poder usar el disco después".

Hannibal se aleja volando, con gran odio en su corazón, "malditos monjes, pero volveré, volveré".

En eso una mano agarra a Shin Chin del cuello y lo aplasta contra el suelo.

"¿Quién osa…? Tu".

"Hola, Hannibal, cuánto tiempo", dice una misteriosa figura humanoide.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Digamos que he decidido arreglar unas cuentas pendientes, pero no te preocupes, esperare a que mi poder se recupere completamente, pero cuando pase, tú, y todos los demás, Morirán, así que te sugeriría que te marches lo más rápido que puedas".

La figura desaparece.

"Así que escapo", dice Hannibal para sí, "sabía que pasaría, significa que es el fin del mundo, bueno, viví una vida larga, supongo que morir no será tan malo como dicen", y se aleja caminando.

Continuara…


	6. 6 A una mujer no

**Nuevo episodio, la calidad sigue en baja, mi fic apesta, no entiendo porque lo leen, cómprense una vida, o una Nintendo Wii XD.**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, los de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Así que esto es el Wasabi", dice Omi levantando la picante masa verde con unos palitos.

"Si, toma", le dice Raimundo con una sonrisa falsa, "cómelo todo, te va a encantar".

Omi se lo pone en la boca mientras los ojos de Rai brillan con malicia.

"Que rico, ¿Tienes más?".

"¿Realmente eres humano?".

**Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 6: "A una mujer no".**

"Vamos, Clyde, tu puedes", grita Raimundo con esmero mientras Clyde hace un gran esfuerzo.

"No te rindas", le insiste Kimiko.

"Yo… puedo", dice Clyde, y se come una hamburguesa completa.

"20 hamburguesas en 3 minutos", marca Doyo en un pizarrón, "superior al record del maestro Fung".

"Me comería una más aun".

"No, lo siento, se acabaron, habrá que comprar más".

"Pero nosotros no comimos", dice Rai tristemente.

"Hubieran avisado antes de empezar a gritarle a Clyde como idiotas que no se rindiera".

Kimiko empieza a ahorcar a Doyo.

"¿Qué pasa jóvenes monjes?", dice el Maestro Fung que acaba de llegar, "deben controlar su ira para poder…".

"Nos quedamos sin comida por su culpa", grita Kim con furia.

"OH, sí, la supervivencia del más apto, prosigan".

"Egpeguen, se ha agtivado un nuevo Wu", llega a decir Doyo con esfuerzo.

"¿En serio?".

"No, solo quería que me soltaras", Kim vuelve a ahorcarlo, "no, eng cegio".

"¿Qué WU es?", pregunta Rai.

"La sartén de Dashi, no tendrán más hambre, hace comida".

"¿En serio?", preguntan los monjes alegremente.

"No, eso sería algo idiota, aunque nos hubiera salvado en la hambruna del 543, es el collar de Gobanu, quien lo use podrá generar ondas sónicas de gran escala".

"¿Cómo un eructo?", pregunta Clyde.

"¿Es que acaso todos están jugando al tonto hoy? Apurémonos, ¿Y Omi?".

"Fue a buscar Wasabi a la tienda del pueblo, agarrémoslo de camino", dice Raimundo.

Así los chicos se suben arriba de Doyo que los lleva hasta un volcán extinto.

"Esto me recuerda a algo, un duelo que tuvimos hace mucho", recuerda Omi.

"Si, a todos, apurémonos", lo apura Rai.

"Ni se para que necesitamos ese Wu, con las hamburguesas que se comió Clyde tendremos eructos para rato por el templo", dice Kim.

Caen hacia el enorme cráter, hay temblores regulares.

"Miren, el Wu", señala Clyde, pero unas llamas hechas con la Estrella de Hanabi se meten en su camino, entre ellas aparece Minina llevando el mencionado Wu.

"Prrr, este Wu va a ser mío".

"Maldita, tiene mi Estrella", grita Kim.

Clyde nota que el lugar hace ruidos raros por las llamas que larga Minina, e intenta detenerla, pero no llega y el cráter empezó a agrietarse saliendo lava que separo a los guerreros Xiaolin.

Minina salto hacia el Wu que se encontraba en una de las piedras flotantes, pero Clyde también lo hizo y lo tocaron al mismo tiempo.

"Minina", grita Clyde, "te desafió a un duelo xiaolin, mi Puño de Tebigong contra tu Estrella de Hanabi".

"Maldición, Clyde nunca golpearía a una mujer, eso es malo ahora", dice Rai.

"Parte en pedazos a esa perra, Clyde, y recupera mi Wu", grita Kim mientras le sale baba por la boca, lo que asusta a sus compañeros.

"Clyde, aprovecha elige un tipo de duelo en el que no debas golpear", grita Omi.

"Bien, veamos, el duelo es Imitación Xiaolin, el objetivo es imitar animales, si fallas una vez pierdes".

"Debe ser una broma", dice Minina.

"No".

"No, en serio, ¿Es una broma?", agrega Raimundo.

El duelo da inicio de todas formas.

"Clyde, podrías haber hecho una carrera, esto es una idiotez", le dice Rai.

"Silencio", grita Doyo, que está parado en medio de los dos rivales en un asiento de juez con una serie de tarjetas, "esto me parece tan ridículo como a los demás, pero el primer animal es para Clyde", saca una de las tarjetas, "y es un elefante".

Clyde se pone en cuatro patas y levanta una mano como si fuera una trompa.

"Dios, ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?", dice Rai.

"Si, Clyde, gánale, así, así, quiero mi WU" sigue gritando Kim.

"Bien, es valido, supongo, nunca he estado en un duelo de este tipo y espero que sea el ultimo, ahora, Minina imitara un… ¿Gato?", dice Doyo al sacar la otra tarjeta.

"Estem, miau", hace Minina con poco animo.

"Si, me parece valido, buena idea lo de vestirte del animal, ahora a Clyde le tocara imitar a un cerdo, no quiero ver esto".

1 insoportable minuto después.

"Si, es válido", dice Doyo a punto de vomitar, Minina si llega a ese punto.

"OH, eso fue una técnica muy interesante", dice Omi.

"Creo que tendré pesadillas con eso el resto de mi vida", dice Rai.

"Si, Clyde, así se hace, dame mi Wu", sigue Kim.

"Bien, el siguiente es para Minina, y es un Mono".

"Esperen un momento, eso es desagradable".

"Si no lo haces es rendirse, o default, no se las reglas, ni sé porque soy el juez".

"AAArrrrr", Minina empieza a moverse como mono, "UH, UH, UH".

25 aun más insoportables minutos después.

"Clyde, ríndete, ya no soporto esto", le grita Raimundo.

"Demasiado tarde, me rindo yo, nunca me sentí tan humillada".

"¿Habrá sido por el cocodrilo o por el murciélago?", pregunta Omi.

"Creo que fue por la cucaracha", agrega Rai.

"OK", dice Doyo tranquilamente, "me parece que es un gran momento para, no se, irnos a dormir y olvidar esto, no cenare hoy, personalmente, aunque será porque no tenemos comida, sino lo haría".

Y el duelo termina, estando de nuevo todos varados en la lava.

"No se preocupen", dice Doyo, "ya los recogeré a todos en segundos".

Doyo se vuelve grande y se quema con la lava.

"AAAHHH, bueno, esperen que suba arriba primero para que me transforme".

"Se creen que me vencieron, pero volveré, volver…", grita Minina, pero de repente algo la frena y empieza a flotar en el aire.

Un velo se corre y una figura aparece detrás, Jack Spicer, oculto con el Velo de Sombras, la esta ahorcando.

"Lo siento, Minina, pero esto es tú ultima aparición, y fue Gatastrofica".

Omi se ríe.

"Cállate, Omi, fue un chiste malo", le reprende Rai.

"Ha sido tristísima tu participación en este duelo, así que todo terminara ahora para ti".

"No lo dejare", grita Clyde, "Puño de Tebigong".

Causa un temblor que arroja lava sobre Jack que ni se mueve mientras le cae encima, al bajar los chicos ven que Jack se encuentra dentro de la Esfera de Yun y el Escarabajo Negro se encuentra debajo.

"¿Qué se creen?, ¿Qué aparecería sin un plan de refuerzo? Ustedes tienen pocos Wus, los únicos que podrían romper la esfera son el Ojo de Dashi, que para eso esta ese trozo de metal puesto arriba, perfecto pararrayos, y la Estrella de Hanabi que esta idiota perdió, pero con un toquecito el escarabajo negro me protegerá, podrían usar sus armas Wudai, claro, pero solo esta cerca Clyde, y si arroja su Big bang meteoron, lo perderá, quien sabe si podría encontrarlo en la lava, y si los demás se acercan, ella muere", Jack gira mirando a Minina, "ahora veamos, que le haré a esta hermosa chica, ah, si, vamos a empezar por tu brazo derecho".

Jack lo apretó, tapando la boca de Minina con el brazo para que no grite, así, hasta que todos pudieron oír el hueso destrozarse.

"Maldición" pensaba Clyde, "tiene razón en todo, y el sabe que seré capaz de arrojar mi Arma Wudai para salvarla, debe tener un plan de reserva para eso también, pero esperen".

"Rai, pásame la Espada de Darubi", grita.

"¿Qué?, Ah, ya entiendo, tómala".

Clyde agarra la espada.

"OH, un Wu nuevo", dice Jack, "no sé qué hará pero no podrá salvarla".

Minina deja de patalear por el dolor en su brazo.

"Espada de Darubi".

Una ráfaga sale propulsada y corta totalmente la parte superior de la esfera de Yun.

"¿Qué demonios?", llega a decir Jack.

"Ojo de Dashi", grita Raimundo.

El rayo sale desde una gran distancia.

"Maldición, Conejito Denshi", dice Jack desapareciendo en un halo de electricidad mientras Minina comienza a caer.

"Tercer brazo, Tierra".

Un brazo de tierra aparece y agarra a Minina justo antes de tocar la lava.

Al día siguiente ella ya se encuentra casi recuperada salvo por su brazo, y se prepara para irse.

"Muchas gracias Clyde, sin ti tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido".

"No es para tanto", dice este, "¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo?".

"¿Qué?, ¿esto?, no debería preocuparte, mejorara".

"Espera un momento, me acabo de acordar, toma este Wu, es el amuleto de regeneración".

"¿Amuleto de regeneración?".

El Wu brilla y…

"Mi brazo, esta bien, gracias, aunque no era necesario, somos enemigos, no entiendo porque te preocupas por mi".

"No importa, mis padres me enseñaron que siempre se debe proteger a una dama, ¿Has pensado en ser una guerrera Xiaolin?, tienes grandes capacidades".

"MMM, no, lo siento, pero ser buena no va conmigo, igualmente, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, solo llama cariño".

Minina le guiña un ojo lo que causa que Clyde se sonroje un poco, luego se marcha.

"Mira vos, ¿Qué onda con Minina?", le dice Rai.

"¿Y qué onda tu con Kim?".

"¿Qué?".

"Nada, nada, ven, tenemos varios Wus nuevos con los que entrenar".

"Querrás decir Wus viejos que nos robaron, pero bueno, se entiende, en cuanto a tu último duelo".

"¿Si?".

"Nunca más, ¿Entendido?, O te matare tal como mi versión futura dijo.

"OK".

Ambos empiezan a reír.

Continuara…


	7. 7 Descanso festivo

**La calidad baja, y esto se nota mucho, un capitulo sensiblero, tierno, y todas las mariconadas que quieran, encima el chiste final lo saque de Monkey, que buena serie, no la dan desde hace mucho, recuerden que esto ya fue publicado y fue retirado por ser Script.**

**Disclaimer: Los Duelo Xiaolin no son mis personajes.**

"¿Seguro que esto está bien?", pregunto Omi con miedo en sus palabras.

"Seguro, le gustan las galletitas", le respondió Raimundo tranquilo.

"¿Y es un dragón como Doyo?".

"Si, dragón Komodo, creo que son primos".

"OK, ven, ven, ven", empezó Omi con una galletita en la mano, en medio de la selva.

Luego de escuchar un grito, Raimundo empezó a reír a carcajadas, "JAJAJAJAJA…. ¿Omi?".

Duelo Xiaolin, hoy presentamos: "Descanso festivo".

Raimundo se encontraba meditando en el templo, sin embargo su mente no estaba para nada en blanco.

"Recuerda, Raimundo", le había dicho el maestro Fung hace unos pocos minutos, "esta técnica requiere máxima concentración, la necesitaras cuando llegue el momento, es lo que te transforma en un líder".

"Máxima concentración", se repetía Raimundo para sí, "máxima concentración, máxima…".

"Rai", se escucho sorpresivamente detrás de él, lo que causo que pegara un grito, para luego ver que se trataba de Kimiko.

"¿Qué diablos haces?", le grito con ira.

"AH, perdona".

"Está bien, no me hables ahora".

"Es que resulta que mi amiga Keyko cumple años, y los quiere conocer a ustedes".

"OK, adiós".

"Bueno, si no quieres ir…".

"Ya, largo", pasaron solo dos segundos para cuando Rai se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, "¿Qué?, no, espera, iré".

En poco tiempo, Rai ya estaba listo para la fiesta, se había puesto una ropa, como decirla, bueno, bastante similar a la que usa normalmente, pero para fiestas.

"Clyde, ¿Por qué tienes traje?", pregunto Raimundo al ver a su compañero, "dudo que sea una fiesta formal".

"Una fiesta informal también requiere buena ropa, Omi, ¿Por qué usas tu ropa normal?".

"No es mi ropa normal", respondió el monje levantando sus mangas, "nota el exquisito bri…".

"Si, ya sabemos", lo callo Rai.

Que informados".

Kimiko sale con una ropa negra muy hermosa y Raimundo se la queda mirando.

"¿Te gusta?", le pregunta Kim sonrojada.

"Pareces una gótica", empezó a reír Rai, "¿Vas a desayunar al cementerio?".

"Al menos me puse algo más decente que tu", le respondió la chica gruñendo.

"Encima que me cambio me dices eso".

"Siempre usas la misma ropa en todas las misiones".

"Al menos no me quedo 35 horas pintándome pandas en las uñas".

"Eso fue una vez sola, dije que lo sentía".

"¿Hora de buscar setas de montaña?", le pregunto Omi a Clyde.

"No quiero interrumpir discusiones maritales", interrumpió Doyo, "pero van a llegar tarde, vamos".

Los chicos se suben a Doyo y llegan hasta uno de los barrios altos de Japón.

"OH, tu amiga debe ser muy budiente" dice Omi sorprendido mientras se acercan.

"Pudiente", le indica Kim.

"Eso también".

Finalmente llegan a una de las casas más grandes y esplendidas de todas.

"Espero no desentonar, me hice un corte de pelo un tanto rebelde", dice Doyo mientras se acomoda los pelos de la cabeza.

"Estem, Doyo", le dice Kim.

"¿Si?".

"¿No deberías… irte?".

"Pero la fiesta es aquí".

"Doyo, eres un dragón", le dice Rai rotundamente.

"¿Y?".

"La gente piensa que… ya sabes", dice Kim tosiendo en el medio.

"No sé".

"Que no existen, Dios", termina finalmente Rai.

"Ah, eso, OK", Doyo se da vuelta muy triste, "me voy, ya me voy, no me extrañen, si, me voy, me la paso bomba en el templo durmiendo y comiendo todo el día mientras ustedes están de fiesta".

"Ya vete", le grita Rai, a lo que Dragon responde rápidamente.

Tocan la puerta y sale una chica de pelo castaño, no muy diferente de Kim.

Ambas chicas se abrazan, lo que da a entender que se trata de Keyko, al separarse se queda mirando a Kimiko, "¿Por qué te vestiste de gótica?", causando risas en algunos, Omi no porque no lo entiende, "qué bueno que llegaron, estos deben ser tus amigos del templo, el pequeño Omi, el gran Clyde".

"Un gusto", responden ambos, aunque Omi parece que dijo otra cosa.

"Y tú debes ser… OH, Raimundo, si", dice finalmente la chica señalando al aludido, que solo dice hola y mira para otro lado, "no pensé que serias tan guapo, que bueno que viniste".

"¿Por qué no le presentas a tu familia?", la interrumpe Kim rápidamente.

"Ah, si, esos son mis padres, mi hermano y mi abuela Chola" dice rápidamente al llevarlos adentro, y luego agarra a Rai del brazo, "ven Rai, te mostrare la casa".

"Clyde, ¿Por qué esa señora parece una pasa?", dice Omi señalando a la abuela.

"Omi, cierra la boca", le dice Clyde.

"OH, mira que buenos niños", dice la anciana, "la abuela no ve mucho por la edad pero siente cuando alguien es bueno".

"Un gusto señora", dice Clyde, "Omi, ve a hacer algo por ahí, recuerda, nada de Wus, nada de peleas y si te preguntan que te gusta…".

"Football y chicas".

"Perfecto, ve a comer frituras o algo, yo veré que hago, dudo que Keyko nos presente a alguien".

"Hey, lindo niño de escasa altura", vuelve a hablar la anciana, "¿Le harías un masaje a la abuela?", al no haber respuesta insiste, "vamos, nadie me ha hecho un masaje en años".

Omi pone sus manos en la piel de la espalda de la gran señora donde no le llega el vestido y se le hunden asquerosamente.

"Qué bien se siente", dice la anciana.

Keyko lleva a Raimundo al balcón.

"Y aquí es el balcón", le dice, "ya que terminamos el tour, que te parece si nos quedamos un tiempo mirando el cielo estrellado", a lo que Raimundo asiente sin ánimo.

"Ay, es tan misterioso", piensa Keyko feliz, "y esos ojos, aparte es brasilero, no se que tiene que ver con esto, pero también cuenta".

"Raimundo, ¿Te puedo hacer una preguntita?", le dice con ojos tiernos.

"HOLA", dice Kim de manera lúgubre en medio de los dos, lo que asusta a Keyko.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", dice esta, "¿No estabas con Stella?".

"Si bueno, pero terminamos de hablar, ¿sabias que su gata tuvo bebes?".

Kimiko tiene una sonrisa sumamente falsa que Keyko también tiene, llamas metafóricas pasan por arriba de ellas.

Una gota pasa por la cabeza de Raimundo.

"¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Aikawa?", habla maliciosamente Keyko, "no lo ves desde hace un montón y antes te gustaba".

"Ya lo has dicho, antes, ¿Por qué no vas vos?".

"Es MI fiesta, y quiero estar en el balcón".

"Keyko, sácate una foto con tus tíos", se escucha una voz desde adentro.

"Ahora no, mamá", grita Keyko.

"AHORA", grita con fuerza la madre, forzando a Keyko a entrar refunfuñando mientras Kimiko le saca la lengua.

"Niño, por favor sírveme un poco de agua", le dice la abuela a Omi, que le alcanza un vaso, "gracias, me recuerdas a mi hijo, era muy lindo".

"Estoy acá, mamá", dice un hombre que seguramente es el padre de Keyko.

"Tú no, tu hermano, el que fue a la guerra".

"No sé porque me tratas así, además ni se parece".

"Bueno, ¿Qué opinas de mi amiga?", le pregunta Kim a Rai como si no fuera algo importante.

"Un poco cargosa…".

"Si, es muy cargosa", insiste Kim, "y bastante molesta".

"Pero si siempre la alabas".

"OH, no, es bastante rara, colecciona bichos".

"¿No estarás diciendo eso para que me caiga mal?".

"¿Qué?", grita Kim, y luego ríe nerviosamente, "no, no, no, yo siempre la ayudo a conocer gente, porque ella es bastante tímida, y colecciona arañas".

"Genial".

"Arañas vivas".

"Guau".

"Y se las come".

"De gustos no hay nada escrito, he comido gusanos", ante la cara de asco de Kim, Rai continua, "son bastante sanos, ¿Quieres?", y saca uno del bolsillo.

"Aleja eso de mi, asqueroso".

"Jajaja, no es de verdad, que tonta", Kim se enoja, pero Raimundo mira a los edificios a lo lejos con una sonrisa, "qué bueno que podamos divertirnos, ¿no?, siempre peleando, es genial saber que aun podemos pasarla bien".

"Si".

"Imagínate si por ejemplo Jack Spicer fuera su primo o algo".

"Eso sería gracioso".

Se abre la puerta y entra Jack con cara de malvado.

"Jackie, viniste", dice Keyko y lo va a abrazar.

"Primita, no me iba a perder tu cumpleaños por nada", responde este feliz.

"Si nunca vienes, ¿Y los tíos?".

"Ocupados, tú los conoces, pero mira lo que te hice de parte de los tres".

Keyko recibe una extraña caja, al tocar un botón sale un pequeño robot que se arrodilla que hace una reverencia.

"Que tierno", dice Keyko.

"Si, y es mucho más versátil que los U-bots de los Tohomiko, aunque no se parezca a ti, podrá hacer tus tareas de la casa mucho más rápido, tiene música, y conexión a internet, además de lo más importante".

"¿Qué?".

"Conexión telefónica con su propio satélite, así no tendrás que pagar para hablar por celular".

"Genial", grita Keyko, "gracias primo, ven, tengo que mostrarte a unos amigos", lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva al balcón, "esta es mi amiga Kimiko y ese de ahí es Raimundo".

Jack y Raimundo se quedan mirando, de repente Jack levanta la mano y sonríe.

"Jack Spicer, un gusto".

"No, el gusto es mío", dice Rai dándole la mano, "Raimundo Pedrosa".

"Kim, ven, vamos a probar lo que me regalo Jackie", dice Keyko dejando solos a Jack y Rai.

"Si nuestra vida fuera una serie habría que matar a los escritores, ¿No lo crees?", dice Jack con una sonrisa.

"Si, es gracioso, bastante irónico, como un fic mal escrito", continua Rai.

"Ya se que somos enemigos y eso", le habla Jack poniéndose serio, "pero dejémoslo por hoy, solo quiero bailar un poco, tomar ponche y que mi prima este bien".

"Si, supongo que podríamos dejarlo pasar".

"¿Quieres un cigarrillo?", ofrece Jack sacando la caja.

"No, eso te mata, ¿Desde cuándo fumas?".

Jack prende uno y empieza a fumar, "no hace mucho, ya se que esto me destroza, pero no hay mucho que destrozar y al menos me calma los dolores".

"Suena bastante pesimista".

"Solo piensa, venimos peleando por razones que realmente no comprendemos".

"No es necesario, ¿Nunca pensaste en dejarlo?".

"Ojala pudiera, pero ya llegue demasiado lejos, aunque no lo sepas, nunca podré ser normal otra vez, hay días que me despierto y tengo que encerrarme para no matar a mis padres, casi ni puedo controlar la ira".

"No sabía eso, podríamos ayudarte", le dice Rai preocupado realmente.

"Gracias, pero no gracias, la pelea terminara, y no importa si los venza o no, yo perderé, al menos quiero matarlos, adiós, disfruta de la fiesta".

Jack entra de nuevo, Kimiko llega al poco tiempo.

"¿Y?", pregunta.

"El ya no es el mismo que antes, no se si realmente esta bien con esto, yo pienso, ¿Realmente tendremos que matarnos entre nosotros?".

"Rai, no te preocupes por el futuro, preocúpate por el ahora, y por nosotros".

Kimiko acerca sus labios a los de Rai y…

"Diablos, me olvide de Clyde", grita Raimundo y entra a la casa corriendo.

"Spicer, te haré pedazos", dice Clyde amenazante frente a Jack.

"Qué lindo niño", dice la abuela, Jack solo esta callado, y las demás personas miran hacia allí.

"Clyde, contrólate", le dice Rai.

"Pero él le destrozo el brazo a Minina, y casi la mata".

"Y no me arrepiento", luego levanta el brazo, "mozo, una cerveza".

"Clyde, solo está en la fiesta, por favor, contrólate".

Clyde se sienta muy enojado, "que no se me acerque, solo pido eso".

La fiesta sigue, Jack se va al cabo de un rato, y finalmente llega a su fin.

"Adiós, chicos, espero que vuelvan, sobre todo tu, Rai", dice Keyko sonriente y le da un beso en el cachete, causando ira en Kimiko.

Doyo los espera al doblar en la esquina.

"Y viene y me dice que deberíamos separarnos un poco y conocer gente", le está contando un señor.

"No lo puedo creer" acota Doyo, y luego ve a los chicos, "hola, chicos, ¿Dónde está Omi?".

Todos notan que el monje no está por ningún lado.

"Solo dos cuadras más, ¿O eran doce?", dice la abuela sentada en un auto manejado por Omi.

"Esto es muy surrealista", dice este.

Continuara…


	8. 8 Hilos de muerte

**Mas capítulos que habían sido retirados originalmente por tener script, sí que son muchos, pero bueno, no tengo mucho más para decir, salvo que como todos saben, tuve exámenes( ¿Lo saben?), y ya entre a la facultad, poco más para decir, lean, y dejen reviews si quieren, si no quieren, bueh, que le vamos a hacer.**

**Aviso, el chiste del principio está inspirado en una historia real, le paso a un amigo mío estando borracho, hace mucho que no lo veo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, pero supongo que ya lo saben.**

"¿En serio esto es así?", pregunto Omi asustado.

"Si, ¿Acaso no confías en mi?", le dice Raimundo alegremente.

Omi toca el timbre de una puerta, al poco tiempo sale un hombre gordo con cara de enojado.

"¿Qué quieres?, Pequeñajo", le dice de una forma muy similar a un gruñido.

"Feliz día de la madre, tome esta flor", sonríe Omi ofreciéndole una flor.

Los gritos de Omi se escuchan mientras Raimundo se ríe.

**Duelo Xiaolin, hoy presentamos: "Hilos de muerte".**

Omi se encuentra llorando en los templos Xiaolin.

"¿Qué te pasa Omi?", le pregunta Kimiko preocupada.

"Es que todos ustedes ya recuperaron sus Wus preferidos, y yo no tengo la Esfera aun".

"Dudo que sirva de mucho dadas las circunstancias".

Raimundo coloca el último de una serie de candados a una caja fuerte.

"Listo, nadie usara esos Wus por ahora", dice satisfactoriamente.

"¿No es muy excesivo?", le pregunta Clyde.

"No, si usan tanto esos Wus no aprenderán a manejar los otros", le contesta Rai, lo que hace fácil suponer que guardo en la caja fuerte.

"No tenemos demasiados que yo recuerde", agrega Doyo.

"¿No deberías guardar la Espada de la Tormenta también?", le pregunta Kimiko maliciosamente, y Raimundo empieza a sudar.

"Claro que no", responde finalmente.

"¿Y por qué no?".

"Porque soy el líder y así lo digo".

"No me parece un buen argumento".

"Ya, ya, fin del tema, fuera, entrenen, jueguen a las damas chinas, hagan algo".

"Y gano de nuevo", grita Omi al vencer a Clyde en las Damas Chinas.

"Creo que Rai no se refería a que jugáramos literalmente a las damas chinas", dice Kimiko sin demasiada emoción.

"Atención, chicos", grita Doyo de manera alarmante, "hay un nuevo Wu en escena".

"¿Qué hace?", le pregunta Kimiko.

"Es un Wu interesante, el Cinturón de Orión permite a quien lo usa recuperar la energía perdida, junto con el Amuleto de Regeneración permiten una recuperación total de la persona".

"Cualquier Wu es útil ahora, vamos", apura a sus compañeros Raimundo.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, Jack aparece en medio de un paraje helado con una fuerte explosión.

"Bien, el nuevo teletransportador me ha traído a donde quería", dice egocéntricamente, "Groenlandia, ¿Por donde estará el nuevo Wu?", entonces nota que un montón de esquimales lo miran asustados, "ya, esquimales, dejen de mirarme, fuera, ¿Nunca vieron a un tipo guapo aparecer de la nada antes?".

"Te ves gracioso esquivando a la gente de aquí", dice una misteriosa voz.

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?", grita Jack, y entonces nota un montón de hilos que brillan a su alrededor.

"Me llamo Danjo", dice un hombre adulto de pelo negro y mirada penetrante que acaba de aparecer frente a él, los hilos parecen salir de sus dedos, "te sugeriría que no te muevas o mis hilos te destrozaran".

"¿Hilos?, Cola de serpien…", Jack intenta utilizar ese Wu, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, Danjo se lo saca con uno de sus hilos.

"Eres muy lento".

Uno de los hilos de Danjo cubre la muñeca de Jack y empieza a cortarla, pero este saca el Lanza Seda y usa su poder para cubrir todos los hilos con la goma, lo que hace que ya no corten.

"Creo que no será tan fácil como tú crees", sonríe Jack.

Danjo mueve las manos, y sus hilos amarran a Jack, pero solo se pegan a él, no pueden cortarlo, pero si inmovilizarlo.

"OK, no esperaba esto".

"Quédate fuera por hoy", le dice Danjo con una sonrisa, "me llevare estos dos Wus, si no te molesta, te los devolveré antes de que termine el día".

Danjo agarra los dos Wus, y retira sus hilos que cubrían a Jack, cortando la seda minuciosamente de manera que Jack siga colgado, el chico no lo soporta y empieza a insultar, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta.

Por otro lado los monjes llegan con facilidad al Wu, con muchos esquimales viéndolos de por medio, el único problema es que esta en lo alto de una montaña de nieve.

"Vámonos de aquí de una buena vez, Brazalete de Yun", dice al instante Raimundo, estirando su lengua por el poder del Wu hasta tocar aquel que estaban buscando.

Sin embargo, mientras todos ponen cara de asco, el Wu se escapa solo, llevado por los hilos de Danjo.

"Lo siento, chicos", dice este, "pero me quedare con esto, y por cierto, linda lengua".

"No te Dejaresh, Espada de la tormenta".

Danjo ni se inmuta por la ventisca que Raimundo genera, pero este llega a saltar y tocar el Wu…. Con la lengua.

"Te retosh a un duelo shiaolin".

"Primero ven aquí ¿OK?, me da mucho asco el Wu que estas usando".

"Bien", dice Raimundo a medida que se acerca, "mi Brazalete de Yun contra…".

"Lanza Seda", dice Danjo sacando el Wu que se activa sacando un lazo de seda que golpea a Kimiko en la cara, "perdón, nunca había usado Wus antes".

"OK, la competencia es Combate sin descanso hasta que uno quede inconsciente".

"O muera".

"Si así lo deseas, que comience el duelo Xiaolin".

"Que poca imaginación para el Duelo".

De la nieve sale un gigantesco estadio con esquimales en las gradas.

"Konyitampai", grita Raimundo, pero Danjo no entende nada.

"¿Ya empezó?".

"Cresta del Cóndor, Espada de Nébula".

Se genera un gran tornado por el poder del arma Wudai, pero Danjo salta adentro, y sale por el otro lado golpeando a Raimundo.

Al caer saca sus hilos, uno de ellos llega a cortar al monje en el cachete.

"Espada de Nébula", sigue intentando Raimundo, y el tornado que genera agarra los hilos.

Danjo se mantiene estable pero a duras penas logra manejar sus hilos que quedaron atrapados en el tornado.

"Parece que tienes problemas".

"¿Tú crees?, Lanza Seda".

Al ser cubiertos con seda los hilos son más pesados y son sacados del remolino y atrapan a Raimundo.

"Idiota, no te servirá de nada, los hilos ahora no cortan, y puedo usar esto, Brazalete de Yun".

La lengua de Raimundo se dirige a la Espada de Nebula pero con un simple movimiento de sus hilos Danjo le quita el brazalete.

"Linda Biyouteri, en cuanto a lo de la seda, solo necesito vibrar mis hilos y…".

La seda se corta totalmente por las vibraciones y Danjo empieza a apretar los hilos que están más filosos que nunca.

"Me pregunto cuanto tardara tu carne en cortarse, o cuanto aguantaras consciente, lo que pase primero, apuesto por la carne".

"No vas a ganarme, aun no he usado todo mi poder".

"No mientas, los he estado observando desde hace mucho, y ese es tu limite".

"Ya no, Técnica Shoku, giro nebular".

Danjo no comprende que pasa pero Raimundo empieza a girar, corta los hilos, y con su poder al máximo, salta y golpea a Danjo que cae inconsciente.

FIN del duelo.

"Bien hecho Rai", grita Clyde al agarrar a su compañero.

"Si, bien hecho", dice Danjo levantándose, "no pensé que fueras tan fuerte, por cierto, ¿te duele el brazo?".

Rai tenía el brazo con el que golpeo lastimado, no pensó que pasaría eso usando esa técnica, pero al menos término, Danjo desapareció usando la Cola de Serpiente sin que nadie supiera ni siquiera de donde salió.

A la noche los monjes se encontraban en el templo felices por la batalla.

"Rai, me parece que esa cicatriz en la cara te va a quedar de por vida, incluso usando el amuleto de regeneración", le cuenta Kimiko.

"No importa, me hace ver más duro", dice Raimundo poniendo cara de macho, lo que hace reír a todos.

Fung observaba desde arriba del templo, al lado suyo aparece Danjo y empieza a hablar.

"Debo decir que tus alumnos son sorprendentes".

"Te prohibí que entraras en la batalla", le recrimina Fung, "ahora que has usado un Wu entraste en su lista".

"¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca se me dio bien obedecerte a ti, ya sabíamos que iba a verme involucrado algún día".

"¿Te guardaste el Wu?".

"Nah, se lo devolví al chico pelirrojo, no cambiara mucho el resultado al final".

"¿Cómo esta él?".

"Lo deje atado con la seda, supongo que encontrara como liberarse eventualmente".

"Sabes que no me refiero a él".

"Si, lo sabía, se vuelve cada día más fuerte, no sé cuánto tiempo podré ocultarle el pasado de su familia, pero no importa, el no va a meterse en esto".

"No podrá vivir si tú mueres".

"Lo sé, pero cuando ellos ataquen, quiero ayudarte… papá".

Danjo desaparece y Fung comienza a llorar.

Un nuevo nombre entro a la lista, pero por ahora, La Secta descansa.

Continuara…


	9. 9 Las cosas como son, primera parte

**Ya sé que debería apurarme con esto, pero editar material hecho en script es un bajón, y encima con la facultad tengo poco tiempo, pero le voy a meter pata así término rápido.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Los guerreros vuelan encima de Doyo por arriba de un largo valle, en una cálida mañana.

"Chicos, un nuevo Wu a la vista", grita el Dragón señalando algo, alegrando a todos, pero entonces, algo extraño pasa, y todo se llena de una gran humareda.

"Ustedes no deben intentar controlarme", dice una potente voz.

La humareda agarra a todos menos a Raimundo que empieza a caer mientras grita, pero entonces nota que se ha caído de una cama.

Su pieza esta toda desordenada, llena de posters de surfistas y chicas por todos lados, la pelota de futbol está al lado de una lámpara rota, y Kimiko está en el medio del caótico lugar, vestida para ir a la escuela.

"¿Rai?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?", pregunta.

"No recuerdo bien", responde el aludido, rascándose la cabeza.

"Apúrate, llegaremos tarde a la escuela".

Destino capitulo 9: "Las cosas como son", primera parte.

"¿Dormiste bien, hijo?", dice la madre de Raimundo al ver como baja la escalera somnoliento acompañado de Kimiko.

"Hola mami", dice este sin responder la pregunta y enamntecando una servilleta.

"Suerte que Kimiko vino, sino no podrías despertarte", continua la madre, pero su hijo cae rendido contra la mesa.

En otra casa Omi se encuentra con la ropa escolar puesta, despidiéndose de su padre, que no es otro que el mismísimo Dashi.

"Pásala bien, hijo, vuelve temprano para trabajar en el jardín", llega a decirle.

Cuando Omi sale afuera Clyde lo estaba esperando, sin su clásico sombrero.

"Que buen niño", dice Dashi, y luego es abrazado por una mujer cuyo rostro no llega a verse.

"Hola, vaquerito, ¿listo para un nuevo día escolar?", pregunta Clyde al ver venir a su amigo Omi.

"Claro, hice toda mi tarea", responde este con emoción.

"El maestro Fung te valora mucho".

En eso llegan Raimundo y Kimiko.

"Hola, chicos", saluda Kimiko, recibiendo respuesta de los dos chicos, aunque Rai sigue en un estado de somnolencia.

Luego de la aparición de Germain, el grupo se completa y se dirigen a la escuela.

Allí, el Maestro Fung, su profesor de Matemática, da inicio la clase preguntando por la tarea, Raimundo sigue durmiendo, pero un codazo de Kimiko lo despierta a tiempo para no meterse en problemas.

"Bien", dice alegre el maestro al ver que muchos la entregan, pero nota algo raro, "Jack, ¿Pasa algo?".

El aludido esta temblando y no para de sudar.

"Se siente medio mal, Profesor", indica Ashley, que se encuentra a su lado.

"Llévalo a la enfermería", le indica el maestro.

Ashley levanta a Jack y lo lleva a la pequeña sala.

"MMM, tienes fiebre, conviene que vayas a tu casa y no te muevas mucho", dice el enfermero, Chase.

"Sí que es gracioso verte haciendo esto", dice Jack, que aunque se ve mal, sigue sonriendo, Chase no oculta su sorpresa", todo esto es gracioso, jejeje, el doctor Chase, el profesor Fung, que ridículo".

"MMM, no tarden mucho, parece que alucina".

Después de varias interminables horas de clase suena el timbre del final del día, para alegría de todos, en especial de Raimundo.

"Ah, al fin, voy a dormir toda la tarde".

"No se olviden del examen de mañana", indica Fung antes de terminar.

"OH, no".

"Adiós, chicos", saluda el director Wan desde la puerta.

Keyko, una amiga de Kimiko, con una sonrisa saluda a su amiga, "nos vemos luego Kimiko, luego cuéntame cómo te fue, jijiji", luego de eso, Kim se sonroja.

"Hey, Omi, ¿quieres venir a mi casa hoy?", pregunta Germain.

"No puedo, mi papá necesita ayuda con el jardín".

"OK, no te olvides de la fiesta del sábado".

En eso llega Jack Spicer, esta sudando y se lo nota cansado.

"OMI", dice en su curiosa agonía, pero Germain lo para.

"Contrólate, amigo".

"NO te metas, Omi, tú debes saberlo".

Jack empuja a todos y agarra a Omi.

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Esto, esto no es así, las cosas están mal".

"Deja de molestar a mi amigo", insiste Germain.

Jack intenta golpear a Germain pero falla.

"Maldición, no tengo mi fuerza, ni tampoco mi velocidad".

"Jackie, ¿Qué haces?", dice Ashley luego de doblar la esquina, "la enfermera dijo que no hagas movimientos bruscos".

"Enfermero, Chase es hombre", dice Jack, "al menos por lo que se".

"Eres demasiado bueno, tu sabes que nos gusta molestarlo por el pelo largo".

"Eso es lo mas idiota que oí en mi vida, yo también tengo el pelo medio largo".

"Jaja, que gracioso eres".

Ashley se lleva a Jack pese a las insistencias de este.

"¿Qué le pasara?", pregunta Omi.

"No debe ser nada, esta loco, tú lo conoces", dice Germain, y Omi se marcha ya que debe llegar rápido a casa.

Raimundo también quiere irse, pero Kim lo detiene muy temblorosa para decirle algo.

Jack se encuentra de camino a su casa mientras.

"Jackie, ¿Qué te pasa?, reaccionaste muy mal, y tienes fiebre", dice Ashley muy preocupada.

"Ya, cállate, y deja de imitar a minina, no eres ella".

"¿Minina?, ¿De que hablas, querido? Se que me gustan los gatos pero…".

"¿Querido?", Jack no puede evitar empezar a reír, "eso sí que es gracioso, no me sigas, o te matare".

Jack empieza a caminar.

Ashley empieza a llorar.

"Tonto, tu casa es para el otro lado".

"No es mi casa, nada de esto es mi hogar".

En eso Omi se acuesta luego de un largo día.

"Buenas noches, campeón", dice su padre cerrando la puerta.

"Buenas noches, PA".

De repente siente algo raro, una nota debajo de las sabanas.

"El almacén abandonado", dice esta.

Omi se dirige a ese lugar y siente un extraño movimiento, no puede creer lo que ve.

"¿Qué es esto?, parece una lagartija muy grande".

"Omi, ayúdame, todo está mal", dice esta, que resulta ser Doyo.

Omi lo mira sorprendido.

Continuara…


	10. 10 Las cosas como son, segunda parte

**Bueno, espero que disfruten la rapidez para subir que estoy teniendo, jaja, pero ya dije que quiero terminar de re subir todo este material lo más rápidamente posible, así corto con mis publicaciones largas en esta página, y puedo dedicarme mejor a otras cosas, esta trama además fue una de mis favoritas de cuando lo escribí por primera vez, hasta el punto de que pensaba hacerlo en dos capítulos, y lo extendí a tres porque me gustaba mucho, jaja, les recuerdo que este fic son 21 capítulos en total, y que luego volveré a subir material de "El juego de la vida", la secuela de este fic que anda parado últimamente hasta terminar de re subir este, y que son unos 33 capítulos en total( sumados los dos fics dan 54 capítulos, dos más que la serie original, XD).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, son de WB.**

"Omi, ayúdame, debes recordar", insistía el pequeño Dragón, que no se veía muy bien.

Omi empezó a gritar y a dar vueltas en círculos, "una lagartija que habla".

"Para tu información, soy un dragón, y además…", dijo Doyo, pero Omi seguía corriendo y gritando, hasta que una pierda le da en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente.

De arriba cae el que había arrojado la piedra, Jack Spicer.

"¿Jack?", pregunta Doyo.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH", empieza a gritar Jack, "una lagartija que habla".

"Otro no".

"JAJAJAJA, perdona, pero me pareció gracioso".

"A mí no", pero Doyo lo piensa un poco, "espera, ¿recuerdas?".

"Claro, supongo que tú sabrás como es que llegamos aquí".

"Bueno, recuerdo que estábamos buscando un nuevo Wu, el libro de los sueños perdidos".

"¿Tiene que ver con esto?, ¿No me digas que si escriben en él algo, pasa de verdad?".

"Está bien, no te lo digo, pero principalmente por que no es así, ¿Acaso crees que podes escribir en un Wu? Eso le quitaría el valor de coleccionista, lo que hace el Wu es crear un mundo con los sueños de las personas encerradas, supongo".

"¿Cómo que supongo?".

"Es que solo lo usamos una vez, es una anécdota curiosa y…".

"Abrevia, ¿Se puede anular?".

"Creo que si todos los que estamos aquí encerrados descubrimos la verdad nos liberamos, ahora bien, ¿Por qué no te afecto a ti?".

"No esperes que lo sepa", respondió sórdidamente Jack, "probé hace poco el Hueso Zing-Zong conmigo y no funciono, parece que desde que use el anillo contra Chase mi mente se volvió inmune al control mental, no es precisamente algo bueno que digamos".

"Ah, ya entiendo", respondió Doyo, hasta que se dio cuenta que no, "espera, ¿Chase?".

"Mira, prefiero no de hablar de eso, ¿Cómo despertamos a Omi?".

"Sacúdelo un poco, si el golpe no fue tan grande debería despertar".

Jack se golpea la cara con la mano "no, ¿Cómo lo despertamos del Wu?".

"Ah, eso, tiene que ser un shock".

"¿Como ver una lagartija que habla?".

"No, un shock equivalente a su vida en el mundo real".

"Bien, será fácil".

Cuando Omi despierta se encuentra atado a una silla mientras Jack y Doyo lo observan.

"Por favor, les daré lo que quieran, pero no me hagan daño", empieza a sollozar.

Jack le pega un golpe.

"No te me hagas el malo, ¿Qué te parece si te cortamos la garganta?, Muajajaja", ríe Jack sacando una navaja.

"Pensé que te referías a otra cosa", le dice Doyo.

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?" pregunta Jack, y unos segundos después, "Lagartija".

"¿Por qué lagartija? Soy un dragon legendario, ¿Por qué te crees que el Wu no me afecto?".

"Doh, porque los dragones teóricamente no existen según la concepción del mundo que fue creado aquí".

"Si, eso puede ser", piensa Doyo, "pero no, es que soy un dragón legendario".

"Si es así transfórmate".

Doyo empieza a forcejear pero no pasa nada aunque insiste "no puedo, el Wu debe anular mis poderes".

"OH, ¿Pero no eras el gran dragon legendario que podría destruir al mundo de un soplido?".

"Yo nunca dije eso".

"Oigan, ¿Y conmigo que pasa?", pregunta Omi.

"Ah, cierto", dice Jack, y le arroja un balde de agua, que no logra nada más que hacer gritar al pequeño.

"OH, que genio del mal que tenemos aquí", dice Doyo con sarcasmo.

"¿Podrías callarte?, Al menos hago algo, a ver, última opción".

Jack saca una ardilla de su bolsillo y la coloca al lado de Omi.

"Qué lindo animal", dice este.

Entonces Doyo le muerde la cola a la ardilla que salta y se cuelga de Omi con los dientes, haciéndole pegar un gran grito, entonces, varios recuerdos llegan a su mente.

"Omi, te presento a Raimundo, Kimiko y Clyde", dice Fung.

"El gran maestro del mal Jack Spicer está aquí", grita Jack al llegar volando.

"Puedo hacerte otra caja", le menciona el maestro Dashi.

"Ataque del mono", grita Chase al ataque.

"La próxima vez toca la puerta del baño antes de entrar", le grita Raimundo.

"¿Jack?, ¿Doyo?", pregunta Omi en el presente.

"Me parece que tendremos que traer más ardillas", dice Doyo.

"No, esperen", grita Omi, "recuerdo todo, Doyo, ¿Podrías explicarme que pasa?".

Luego de la explicación absolutamente innecesaria para ustedes.

"Ya veo, debemos liberar a los demás", dice Omi.

"Probablemente solo ellos estén en la ilusión", dice Jack, "nadie más se encontraba por ahí".

"Salvo el que uso el Wu", agrega Doyo, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, "¿Acaso creen que se uso solo?".

Entonces el grupo se pone en marcha y Jack y Doyo dejan la habitación.

"¿Alguno me podría desatar?", grita Omi.

En una casa una piedra golpea una de las ventanas, sin respuesta, entonces va otra, pero pasa lo mismo, entonces un cascote la rompe.

"¿Quién |#| viene a joder a esta #& (% hora?", grita Kimiko mientras ve por ahí, pero se sorprende al ver a Omi.

"Hola, Kimiko".

"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y que hace Jack Spicer contigo?", agrega al ver que Jack está ahí también.

"Tenemos un Pijama Party", grita el aludido.

"¿A mí no me saludas?", pregunta Doyo sobresaliendo.

"¿Quién dijo eso?".

Doyo intenta hablar pero Jack le tapa la boca y lo esconde detrás.

"Soy yo, ando medio ronco, ven, baja un segundo".

"Son las 2 de la mañana, no voy a bajar".

"Tengo un mensaje de Rai", agrega Jack sonriendo.

"¿Qué?, Ya voy", grita emocionada Kim.

"Que típicas que son a veces las chicas", sonríe Jack.

"¿A qué se refiere?", pregunta Omi.

"Setas de montaña, Omi, setas de montaña", le dice Doyo.

"Bueno, aquí estoy", dice Kim al abrir la puerta, aunque sigue en su pijama, "¿Rai va a responder lo que le pregunte ayer?".

"Si, claro, eso", dice Jack, "pero dijo que vayamos para su casa".

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué te habla a ti que ni siquiera eres su amigo?".

"Pregúntaselo a él, yo no tengo la culpa".

"Acá hay algo raro, Omi, ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?".

"¿Qué? Nada, ya me voy a mi casa", dice Omi nervioso mientras se va corriendo llevando lo que parece una lagartija grande en la espalda.

"Qué raro", dice Kim, y luego mira a Jack "¿Vamos a lo de Rai?".

"Púdrete, lo veras mañana".

"¿Pero qué les pasa?", grita Kim al ver que Jack se va, pero un grito de la madre la obliga a ir adentro.

Al día siguiente, Raimundo y Kimiko se encuentran para ir a la escuela como siempre, y ella aprovecha para preguntarle si pensó en lo que le dijo.

"Si, mira, yo…", empieza el chico, pero una medusa sale de la nada y lo golpea en la cara, "¿Qué es esto?".

"Te dije que tirarle medusas no iba a servir", le dice Jack a Doyo desde atrás de un muro.

"Pero su miedo son las medusas".

"Te voy a matar, Jack Spicer", grita Raimundo.

"Inténtalo si quieres", se burla este, y Raimundo empieza a correr hacia él, "oh, #$%, no pensé que hablara en serio", y también corre, pese a que Kim intenta detenerlos.

Ya cerca de la escuela Rai aparece con Clyde muy cansado.

"Ese maldito de Spicer se me escapo, es bastante rápido", se está quejando Rai.

"Como todos los miedosos", agrega Clyde, mientras Omi se agrega al grupo.

"Chicos, debemos hablar de algo importante", dice.

"Omi, ¿estudiaste para el examen?", pregunta Clyde.

"¿Qué?".

"El examen de hoy".

"Cierto, es importante para mi futuro, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Esto ni siquiera es real".

"¿De qué hablas Omi?", pregunta Rai intentando ocultar su sudor.

"Hola, chicos", saluda Germain mientras tanto.

"Miren, no se dan cuenta, pero esto es todo falso, nosotros somos unos guerreros que pelean contra el mal".

"Ya recuerdo", dice Rai.

"¿En serio?".

"Si, somos los Power Rangers", lo que causa que todos se rían menos Omi, "es que miren, somos 5".

"Pero yo lo digo en serio".

"Ay, Omi, que ocurrencias, vamos que llegaremos tarde", le insiste Kim mientras van entrando a la escuela.

Una vez en el aula, Rai nota una ausencia "Jack Spicer ni siquiera ha venido hoy, que imbécil".

El maestro Fung, mientras, se encuentra hablando con Minina, o mejor dicho, Ashley.

"Entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta", termina la conversación, "bueno, niños, saquen una hoja".

En eso un enorme armatoste entra por la ventana rompiendo todo a su paso con Jack arriba.

"Jackbot, ataca", grita este.

El Jackbot se parece más a una mezcla de fragmentos de electrodomésticos sucios y mal pegados, y a duras penas se mueve sin largar chispas.

"Mátenme, se los ruego", empieza a gritar.

"Jack Spicer, escuche que estabas enfermo, pero esto igual no es permisible", dice el maestro, pero entonces Doyo con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos salta hacia él desde el saco de Jack.

Pasan solo unos segundos de silencio hasta que todos empiezan a gritar en el aula.

"Una lagartija que habla".

"Hey, soy un dragón", dice Doyo, que no deja de abrazar al maestro.

"Deja de hacer el ridículo, el maestro Fung no sale a buscar los Wus, este es falso", grita Jack mientras le da una patada en la cara al susodicho.

"Pero…", insiste Doyo.

"Que es falso, #|€".

"Jack, ¿Qué haces?", le dice Kim acercándose a él.

"En serio, ¿Qué haces?, Esto no era parte del plan", dice Omi.

"¿Pero es que todos están en contra mío?, maldita sea".

"Salga del edificio ahora mismo o abriremos fuego" se escucha una voz del exterior usando un megáfono.

"€€"·$/, la policía nunca tarda tan poco en el mundo real".

"La vida es cruel", dice el intento de Jackbot.

Continuara…


	11. 11 Las cosas comos son, ultima parte

**Wok, seguro muchos de los que ya empezaron a leer el juego de la vida, ya entenderán el final de este capítulo, ya que la secta al fin y al cabo son los villanos del otro fic, como sea, acá tenemos el final de esta trama que estuve contando, una de las más divertidas que he escrito en fics no cómicos, espero que la hayan disfrutado, y al paso que voy, tal vez edite y suba el próximo capítulo en uno o dos días.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, son de WB.**

"Salga con las manos en alto", avisa uno de los policías usando un megáfono.

Jack aparece arriba del techo de la escuela llevando a alguien.

"Tengo un rehén", grita Jack mientras los ojos le laten, "si hacen algo morirá".

"¿Qué es un rehén?", pregunta Omi, o mejor dicho, el rehén.

"Cállate".

"Acéptalo, no esperabas esto", le dice Doyo.

"Que te calles".

Destino capitulo 11: "Las cosas como son, ultima parte".

"Baje al rehén en este instante", dice el jefe de los policías.

"¿Por qué haría eso?", incordia Jack.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo haría?", pregunta otro de los policías.

"Este tipo sabe lo que hace, tendremos que entrar", le dice el jefe.

"Esto se fue de control", le dice Jack a Doyo, "¿Si muero aquí me pasara algo en el mundo real?".

"Puede ser".

"¿Cómo que puede ser?".

"Te dije que lo usamos una vez sola, no murió nadie, que yo sepa, claro, puedes probar arrojándote del edificio".

"No, espera, Jackbot, método defensivo".

"La vida es un sin fin de métodos defensivos", empieza a deliberar el Robot, "cuando en realidad hay que llegar a tu corazón".

Jack lo mira unos segundos, "método defensivo".

"Activado".

Una gran barrera se hizo alrededor de los chicos.

"Bien, Vámonos de aquí antes de que se acabe la energía".

"¿Dónde están los demás?", pregunta Doyo.

"Yo que sé, habrán salido".

"¿Y si se quedaron adentro?", pregunta Omi.

"Créeme, salieron, además ni la mitad existen de verdad".

El robot empieza a volar con ellos adentro, los policías disparan pero por la barrera ninguna bala llega a destino, lo que los hace enojar.

"Siempre es lo mismo, Willis", le dice un policía a su jefe, "cuando crees que conocías a alguien, te da una patada y te manda a volar".

"Extraño a mi mujer".

"¿Ahora qué?", pregunta Omi a sus dos compañeros.

"No se pudieron alejar demasiado", dice Jack.

"Es lo mismo que decir que no tienes la menor idea", le menciona Doyo.

"Si, realmente no tengo la menor idea, pero tu tampoco, así que no me vengas a discutir con eso".

"Bla, bla, bla, gran genio del mal, bla, bla, bla".

"Sabes que podría tirarte si quisiera, ¿no?".

"Pero no lo harás".

"¿Por?".

"Porque si alguien muere todos quedan encerrados".

"Dijiste que no sabías que pasaría".

"Si, en eso tienes razón,….. Pero igual me quieres".

"¿Pueden dejar de discutir?, hay cosas más atediantes ahora", dice Omi.

"Atenuantes, y si, tenemos que encontrarlos".

"¿Esa de ahí no es Kimiko?", menciona Omi mirando hacia abajo.

"Jackbot, baja", ordena Jack.

"Siempre ordenes, nunca un halago", llora el robot.

"Baja de una vez", el robot obedece la orden, pero Kimiko se pone a gritar cuando los ve, Omi intenta detenerla y le pone una gran sonrisa, cuando todo parece calmarse, Jack le da un golpe y la deja inconsciente, y todos se quedan mirándolo.

"¿Qué?, fue necesario", dice Jack.

"¿Realmente?".

"Si", responde Jack secamente.

"¿No tienes algo que lance gas?".

"Claro que no".

"Si, acá tengo", dice el Jackbot que lanza gas contra Doyo, que cae dormido.

"Está bien, tenia, pero esto era más rápido".

"¿Ahora qué?".

"La atamos y la torturamos, algo así, tu eres el policía bueno".

"¿Y qué es eso?".

"Solo tienes que gritarme para que no haga las cosas que amenazo".

"¿Amenazas verdaderas?".

"Generalmente no, pero no lo digas".

"Dalo por hecho, será un secreto".

Kimiko despierta y se encuentra atada en una columna dentro de un galpón, con Jack y Omi alrededor.

"Bien, Kimiko, espero que hagas lo que yo te digo o destrozaremos a tu padre", dice Jack y muestra un dibujo bastante mal hecho de un hombre encadenado.

"OH, no lo hagas, podemos llegar un acuerdo", grita Omi.

"Claro que no, ¿Qué piensas Kimiko?".

"Pienso que ese dibujo es horrible".

"Lo hice yo", acota Omi.

"Realmente están locos", entonces nota que al lado suyo está durmiendo Doyo atado, y se pone a gritar, "eso que está atado conmigo es la lagartija".

"Dragón", agrega Jack, pero Kimiko grita más fuerte, "espera, te cortaremos las piernas si no haces lo que te pedimos, sobre todo callarte".

"No lo hagas", grita Omi y agarra a Jack.

"Omi, no es necesario qué me agarres".

"Perdón, me deje llevar por el papel".

"Ay, ¿Qué me paso?", dice Doyo mientras se despierta, "Esperen, ¿Qué hago atado yo también?".

"No queríamos que molestaras", le dice Jack, y Kimiko grita más fuerte, así que le tapa la boca, "demonios, no pensaba llegar a esto".

"No lo hagas, sea lo que sea".

Jack besa a Kimiko durante un segundo.

"Ug, realmente no debías hacerlo", dice Doyo con cara de asco, pero ese acto activa los recuerdos de Kim.

"El Peine de la Red Enredadiza es un poderoso Wu, pero requiere concentración perfecta", le decía el maestro Fung.

"Pero prefiero a la Kimiko de verdad", le dijo Jack mientras movía las pestañas cuando la tenia encerrada.

"¿Es que nadie toca la puerta antes de entrar?, demonios" grita Raimundo en el baño.

"Chicos, ya recuerdo", grita Kim, pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que paso, "ag, que asco".

"Dímelo a mi".

"Doyo, ¿Qué está pasando?".

Luego de la ya repetitiva explicación.

"Ya entiendo, que Wu curioso", dice Kim.

"Si, que felicidad que estemos juntos de nuevo, bla, bla, bla, movámonos, tenemos que terminar esto antes de que empiece el día", dice Jack.

"¿Pasa algo si se termina el día?", pregunta Kim asustada.

"Si, me pierdo la novela, Corazones sufrientes".

"¿También la ves?", pregunta Doyo.

"No".

"Llamare a los demás y arreglare un encuentro" dice Kimiko sacando el celular.

"Buena idea, nos ahorrara problemas, tendríamos que haber revisado el celular de Omi".

Kimiko llama a todos para encontrarse en el ya típico almacén abandonado, mientras Jack, Omi y Doyo miran desde arriba.

"¿Por qué llamo a Germain también?", pregunta extrañado Omi, sin recibir respuesta.

"Kimiko, ¿Qué pasa que nos llamaste a todos?", pregunta Rai al entrar.

"Me tienen encerrada Omi y Jack", grita Kimiko, "¿Germain, llamaste a la policía como te dije?".

"Claro".

"OH, |€|€ con un ~$% encima", grita Jack, que planea salir de allí, pero Omi salta hacia los demás.

"¿Por qué nos traicionaste?", pregunta.

"No sé de qué me hablas", termina siendo su única respuesta.

La policía ingresa al lugar rápidamente, Jack logra agarrar a Omi para tirarlo por la ventana, y es atrapado, gritándole al pequeño para que corra.

Mientras la policía se lo lleva, no dice nada, solo mira a Kimiko.

"¿Qué te dijeron ellos?", le pregunta Raimundo a Kim mientras los demás se van yendo.

"Nada importante", responde Kim, y luego cambia de tema, "¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?".

"Pensé mucho, y mi respuesta es sí".

Mientras tanto, Omi intenta huir pero es perseguido, mediante una maniobra logra engañar a la policía al trepar por el muro de un callejón rápidamente hasta llegar a la terraza de un edificio.

"Pobre Jack", piensa, tal vez todo terminaría allí.

"Hola, Omi", dice un curioso personaje detrás suyo, al darse vuelta, resulta ser Germain.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Nada, solo quería decirte que lo dejes pasar".

"¿Qué?".

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, aquí todos son mas felices que antes, les di una vida mejor".

"Tú eres el que hizo esto, ¿Quién eres en realidad?".

"Eso no importa ya, soy Germain mientras este mundo exista".

"Era obvio que sería el causante, por eso Jack y yo te dijimos que también lo llamaras", dice Doyo, cuando Germain lo mira, también están Clyde, Rai y Kim ahí.

"No lo puedo creer, entonces todo eso era verdad", grita Rai.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", pregunta Omi sin entender, "¿Kimiko?".

"No te preocupes, Omi, todo fue idea de Jack para descubrir quién era el causante, tenía que ser alguien que estuviera con nosotros mucho tiempo, y supuso que si te decía que sospechaba de Germain harías algo imprudente".

"Maldición, no los oigan", dice Germain enojado, "quieren agarrarlos con sus mentiras, piensen, ¿No son más felices aquí de todas formas?".

"No sé cómo será el mundo real, pero si esto es falso no quiero vivir en él", dice Clyde saltando hacia Germain seguido por Rai y Omi.

"Esperen, no lograremos nada así", dice Kim sin poder detenerlos, "Doyo, ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer para despertarlos?".

"A Clyde tirarle de las mejillas, y como arrojar medusas no sirvió no se qué hacer con Rai".

En eso Germain golpea a Clyde en las mejillas, lo que activa sus recuerdos de manera extremadamente ridícula.

"Ven aquí, mi queridito", decía su abuela.

"El árbol más viejo es el más sabio", enseñaba el maestro Fung.

"Perdóname, Rai", decía Clyde muy triste.

"SAL DEL BAÑO, AHORA".

"Chicos, recuerdo todo", dice Clyde.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando", empieza Germain que ya no sabe qué hacer, "pero si para salvarlos debo hacer esto lo haré".

Germain golpea a Raimundo en el mentón haciendo que se estrelle la cabeza con la pared y empiece a sangrar, todos van hacia él rápidamente, pero la herida es muy grave.

"Ahora esto seguirá eternamente, nunca se liberaran", se ríe Germain, pero entonces nota que su cuerpo empieza a deshacerse, "¿Qué me pasa?, Estoy volviendo a mi forma real".

Toda la escena cambia a un lugar montañoso, Jack Spicer se encuentra con ellos y Germain se transformo en Hannibal Been teniendo un extraño objeto al lado similar a un libro.

"No, ahora no, no puede ser", grita Hannibal.

"Este debe ser el Wu", grita Omi, y lo agarra, "ya es nuestro".

"Doyo, Raimundo respira pero está sangrando mucho", grita Kim, "vámonos de aquí rápido".

Los chicos junto con Jack se suben a Doyo sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, dejando a Hannibal solo.

Al llegar al templo los cuidados de Fung permiten que Raimundo se empiece a recuperar.

"Hola, chicos, ¿Qué me paso?", pregunta al despertarse.

"¿No recuerdas nada?", pregunta Kim.

"Lo último que recuerdo es que buscábamos un Wu o algo así, ¿Paso algo importante?"

Kimiko lo mira y recuerda lo que paso en ese falso mundo entre ellos.

"No, nada importante", responde tristemente.

Afuera del templo Jack se prepara para irse.

"No podríamos haber ganado sin ti", le dice Omi.

"Si, lo que sea".

Doyo lo abraza.

"AHHH, suéltame, ~$%, tan solo los ayude porque me convenía a mi, no piensen que soy un aliado de ustedes, adiós", y se marcha sin dejar que digan nada más.

Mientras, Hannibal mira al infinito en el mismo lugar que antes.

"Yo solo quería evitarles el sufrimiento de los tiempos que vendrán".

En eso aparece el Espadachín ciego frente a su persona.

"Has llegado, ¿Ya es la hora?"

"Si, hace una semana pediste que yo fuera a donde estuvieras si tu plan fallara".

"Realiza tu trabajo".

"Una persona deseo lo mismo que tu hace años, y fue la única vez que cuestione a alguien sobre su deseo, ahora lo haré de nuevo, ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?".

Hannibal mira hacia el lejano mar y empieza a hablar, "he vivido mucho, y no quiero volver a sufrir lo que paso hace 1500 años, mátame".

"Tu deseo es mi voluntad", responde solemnemente el espadachín, "ahora, tú alma quedara encerrada en este cofre que es mi hogar, y servirá de energía para los deseos hasta que se agote".

El alma de Hannibal es absorbida rápidamente, en el templo los chicos creen ver una luz alrededor del Cofre del espadachín ciego pero no hacen caso, una persona mas ha salido de la lista, la secta espera el momento de entrar en escena.

Continuara…


	12. 12 Mas poder

**Bueno, chicos, esto sigue su curso luego de un lapsus más grande que lo esperado, esperemos que no suceda de nuevo, nada más para decir, salvo que el ultimo capitulo de mi fic de Pokemon, "Un mundo hermoso", está hecho, solo esperare a que mi Betareader lo revise a ver qué piensa, y si convendría cambiar alguna cosa o no, si no han leído ese fic se los recomiendo.**

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, son de WB.**

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué postean fics que nadie va a leer en internet?", pregunta Omi.

"Cierra el pico", le dice Rai.

Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 12: "Mas poder".

Jack se encuentra trabajando en una nueva versión de sus Jackbots, aunque no es que este muy contento con ello.

"Maldición, estas maquinas nunca sirven para una #$%, ¿Para qué gastare tanto tiempo en ellas?".

"Hola, amigo Jack, he vuelto", dice Vlad que acaba de llegar.

Jack se levanta y se da la cabeza con un trozo de metal, mientras se rasca la cabeza mira al chico ruso de mala manera.

"Vlad, ¿eres tú?".

"Si, amigo Jack, he venido a ayudarte".

"Ah, qué bueno", dice Jack con una sonrisa, y luego la deja de lado, "vete".

"¿Qué?", pregunta Vlad sin entender.

"Eso, que te vayas, no se ni para que vienes a molestarme con tu acento ruso estereotipado".

"Pero Jack", intenta decir Vlad, "escuche que venciste a Chase en una pelea y pensé que podíamos ser aliados de nuevo".

"Y yo digo que no, ¿acaso eres tan idiota que no te entra?", entonces Jack piensa algo, "siempre me pregunto como se enteran todo lo que hago, ¿Habrá alguna revista o algo por ahí dedicada a los villanos?".

"Perdona, Jack, solo pensé que tal vez podíamos vencer a los monjes juntos, como antes", dice Vlad tristemente.

"Si, porque nos iba re bien, ¿No?", responde sarcásticamente Jack.

Vlad se marcha con la cabeza gacha, pero algo empieza a brillar detrás de Jack.

"Así que por fin maduro", dice alegremente Jack, y luego agarra a Vlad, "mira, Vlad, creo que puedo encontrarte un lugarcito, pero harás algo por mí primero".

Los monjes mientras tanto se encuentran disfrutando de un tranquilo juego, es un decir.

"Ya llevamos 6 horas y esto ni parece terminar", grita Rai enojado.

"Cálmate Rai, el T.E.G. siempre tarda", le dice Kim tranquilamente.

"Pero es que conquistar Asia es imposible".

"No rebeles tu objetivo", le recrimina Clyde.

"Está bien, ataco con Kamtachaka, o como se llame, a China", dice Raimundo preparándose para arrojar los dados que definirán si podrá tomar el otro país.

"¿De quién es?", pregunta Omi.

"Tuya, Omi", le dice Raimundo con mala cara.

"¿Por qué me atacas si somos amigos?", le pregunta tristemente Omi.

"Es un juego", dice Rai mientras se pone una mano en la cara y arroja los dados, que sacan tres unos, lo que sería perder, prácticamente.

"Bueno, no es necesario que Omi tire", dice Kim moviendo la cabeza.

"Pero quiero tirar los dados", insiste Omi.

"No, Omi", le dice Kim, "igual ya casi seria tu turno, Rai no tiene nada más que hacer, ¿A quién atacas?".

"¿En este juego se ataca?", pregunta Omi.

"Llevas 6 horas haciéndolo", dice Clyde sin entender.

"Chicos, se activo un nuevo Wu, y es importante", aparece Doyo rápidamente.

"Pero estamos jugando, y son las 2 de la mañana", dice Clyde.

"Da igual, esto es más importante", se levanta Rai rápidamente mientras patea el tablero.

"¿Era necesario?", le pregunta Kim.

"Absolutamente, vamos".

Mientras se encuentran volando los chicos abren el pergamino mágico de los Wus, el Wu activado es la caja maestre, que permite almacenar cualquier cosa dentro de ella sin límite de espacio.

"Es un Wu muy práctico", explica Doyo, "si tienes que limpiar tu habitación, hasta un mueble cabe adentro, Dashi lo creo porque guardar las cosas en el mundo Ying-Yang dejo de ser una buena idea, se ensuciaba todo, si es que lo recuperábamos, claro, recuerdo que una vez el espíritu del Chi se comió una camisa, y Dashi la tenia que usar en una boda, todas las tiendas ya habían cerrado…".

"Me parece que no tenían muchas ideas en esa época", dice Kim.

"Se vivía mejor que ahora al menos, no había polución, ni mega tiendas que venden camisas las 24 horas".

"¿Qué diablos es eso?", señala Clyde asustado.

"Es Jack Spicer", le dice Rai al verlo.

"Eso no, lo de al lado".

Entonces todos notan que un enorme monstruo se encontraba caminando junto a Jack Spicer, su aspecto era casi imposible de reproducir, con una larga mandíbula llena de horribles dientes, y unos brazos con garras gigantescas, todo de un tenue color azul cercano al gris, y gran cantidad de pelo.

"Hola", saluda Jack alegremente, "veo que no reconocen al poderoso Vlad, claro que ahora esta mejorado", esas palabras sorprenden a todos, "fue algo muy simple, resulta que la escala de mosaicos dio a luz un nuevo demonio, no muy diferente a Sivini, así que use el hueso Zing-Zong para controlarlo y hacer que entre adentro de Vlad, use las alas de mariposa luego para que desarrollara su máximo poder, aunque sin sacarlo".

"Jack, eres un idiota, fusionaste al demonio con Vlad", le recrimina Doyo.

"¿Y?".

"Eso es inhumano".

"Como si me importara, Vlad, acábalos".

Jack levanto el hueso Zing-Zong y el monstruo se movió a una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño, utilizando sus garras sobre los chicos que a duras penas pudieron escapar, llegando a cortar parte del traje de Raimundo en el proceso.

"Omi, ataca por detrás y súbetele arriba, Clyde, atrápalo con el lazo, yo me encargare de golpearlo adelante, Kimiko, tu…", ordena Rai.

"Yo me encargare de golpearlo en la cabeza", dice la chica sin dejar a su líder terminar, este intenta detenerla, "Rai, todavía no te recuperaste del golpe del otro día, no necesitas tanta tensión, ve por Jack que lo está manejando".

Los monjes hicieron sus partes rápidamente, y Vlad no parecía moverse de nuevo.

"Parece que se olvidan de alguien", acotó Jack.

"Claro que no", dice Rai, "si no manejas al demonio no hará nada, y yo te puedo mantener ocupado".

Raimundo empezó a dar golpes pero Jack los esquivaba sin problemas, finalmente el guerrero de viento lo agarró y le pego una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara el hueso. Vlad no oponía resistencia ni se movía desde eso y estaba siendo derrotado, aunque no se inmutaba por los golpes.

"Parece que tu casi nuevo amigo no puede hacer nada mientras no lo controles".

"Que idiota que eres, ¿Realmente crees que lo manejo usando el hueso?, Pobre iluso, él se maneja solo, Vlad eligió esto, no yo".

En ese momento, antes de que la sorpresa fuera analizada, Vlad rompió la soga de Clyde, agarro a Kimiko y la empezó a estrujar.

Rai quiso detenerlo, pero un golpe de Jack en el punto de su nuca lo dejo inconsciente. Cuando despertó se encontraba acostado en el templo, su primera acción fue salir corriendo hasta encontrar a los demás y preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, pero en vez de eso vio como todos observaban a Kimiko en una cama. La alegría de ver a Rai despierto duro poco, ya que Kim aun seguía en peligro por los ataques de Vlad, Jack los había vencido y se había marchado con el Wu.

Raimundo no podía dejar de sentirse mal, él era el líder, y sentía que había sido su fallo la causa de la derrota, y ni siquiera los intentos de sus compañeros de que se alegrara parecían llegar a destino.

"Joven monje, ya es muy tarde y lamentarse no traerá nada bueno", fueron las palabras de Fung la que marcaron la diferencia, lo primero que querían saber todos era como estaba Kim, ya que Doyo, Clyde y Omi aun no habían recibido la respuesta tampoco.

"Las heridas fueron graves, pero con los años he aprendido métodos de curación que nunca fallan, tomara tiempo, pero se recuperara", simples palabras que llenaron de alegría a todos.

Durante la noche Raimundo se queda en la habitación donde duerme Kimiko, le duele un poco la cabeza pero no le importa. Durante la noche Kim llega a despertarse, y se alegra de que su compañero este ahí, aunque sus intentos de conversar solo tuvieron ronquidos como respuesta.

Fue Doyo quien despertó al monje al día siguiente, causando que gritara.

"Para, despertaras a Kimiko".

"Está bien, perdón ¿Qué pasa?".

"Que vamos a buscar un Wu".

"Perfecto".

"No, quédate, estas herido".

"¿Y para que me despiertas?".

"Porque estabas babeando la silla, es tela persa y no se consigue fácil, recuerdo que cuando se nos cayo una en el reino ying-yang…".

"Iré igual".

"No, el maestro te quiere descansando".

"A mí me da igual, soy el líder".

"Entonces hacemos un sindicato y nos oponemos".

"Déjate de molestar".

Clyde y Omi se encuentran preparando los Wus para el viaje cuando aparece Raimundo.

"Rai, ¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunta Clyde sorprendido.

"No importa, ¿Qué Wus van a llevar?".

"Estábamos pensando, no hay mucho para elegir desde el problema con las arenas del tiempo", le dice Omi.

"Lleven la esfera de Yun, lo demás no importa, tengo un plan".

Mientras en la guarida de Jack este se encontraba en la labor de lavar la ropa.

"Odio tener que lavar la ropa, ¿Qué opinas Vlad?", la única respuesta es un rugido, "sí, eso suponía".

En eso aparece Cíclope y se queda mirando a Vlad sin entender.

"Hola, Cíclope", dice Jack, "pensé que te había echado el mes pasado".

Cíclope señala a Vlad y empieza a llorar.

"No, para, bestia idiota, vete de aquí, solo molestas y mojas mas la ropa", dice Jack sin éxito, entonces Vlad salta y le pega unos zarpazos al gigantesco ser, que sale corriendo, "bien hecho, Vlad, prepárate, un Wu se acaba de activar".

El Wu en cuestión se encontraba en medio de un pequeño islote sobresaliendo.

"La rueda giratoria de zefirot es un Wu de características inusuales", explica Doyo, "al ser utilizada en el cuello de un oponente lo llevara a una tortura inimaginable".

"¿Por qué Dashi crearía eso?", pregunta Omi.

Clyde estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Raimundo le señalo para que se calle, no era algo que convenía ser revelado por ahora.

Al poco tiempo del agua salio un submarino, Jack y Vlad se encontraban en el.

"No llegaremos a tiempo", dice Clyde.

"Si", le responde Rai, y se arroja agarrando a Vlad, "Clyde, ahora".

"Esfera de Yun", el poder del Wu encierra a Rai y a Vlad en una esfera.

"¿Qué haces?", grita Omi, pero Clyde le responde.

"Déjalo, fue idea suya, recemos porque funcione".

"Espada de nébula, Cresta del cóndor", al usar ese poder, un enorme tornado empezó a moverse adentro de la esfera causando que no se viera nada. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, la esfera se rompió desde adentro, lo que era imposible hasta entonces, entre los restos aparece la figura de Raimundo, con ráfagas de viento alrededor, pero cae al suelo.

Clyde y Omi se tiran y agarran a Raimundo al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Vlad.

"Parece que fallaste, entréganos las alas de mariposa", grita Clyde hacia Jack.

"Se creen que se las daré, Vlad es demasiado poderoso como para volverlo a lo que era antes".

"No puedes hacer nada", dice Omi, pero entonces, un rayo salio de la nada, era del cíclope que se encontraba saliendo del agua, y seguía disparando hasta que toda la isla empezó a romperse, Clyde logro agarrar el Wu y subir a Doyo con sus compañeros.

"Cíclope, incluso después de insultarte te quedas conmigo", dice Jack, y su compañero lo lame, "si que eres idiota, pero eres mi idiota, rápido, agarra a Vlad y vámonos".

Cuando Raimundo abrió los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en la cama, había fruta en una mesa al lado, y Doyo la pelaba.

"Parece que me estoy acostumbrando a esto, ¿Me estas pelando fruta?".

"No, es para mí".

"Me lo suponía, ¿Cómo está Kimiko?".

"Se levanto ayer, esta mejor".

"¿Ayer?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?".

"Una semana, pero no te preocupes, no hubo Wus activados, parece que te esperaran".

"¿Una semana?, no puedo estar inconsciente una semana, tengo cosas importantes".

"OK, pero es tu culpa al fin y al cabo, una vez Dashi se cayo en el reino Ying-Yang y…".

En eso llegan los demás, Kimiko no se contiene y abraza a Rai, "definitivamente eres un idiota, ¿Usar la esfera de Yun así?, podrías haber muerto".

"Era la única manera, había que golpearlo muchas veces sin darle tiempo, era muy fuerte y rápido para hacerlo en un lugar abierto".

"No lo atosiguen, jóvenes monjes, aun debe descansar", interviene el maestro Fung, y los chicos le hacen caso, yéndose, pero Doyo no, "Doyo".

"¿Qué?, Estoy comiendo fruta", Fung lo mira fijo, "bueno, ya me voy, me voy, no se preocupen por mí, tal vez me muera mañana, y el sindicato caerá sin mí, se los digo".

Cuando la voz de Doyo desaparece el maestro mira a Raimundo, "estuvo bien pensado, pero te sugeriría que no lo hicieras otra vez, ya sabes el problema de abusar de tu poder".

"Lo sé, pero era para salvarlos, por eso me enseñaste a usarlo, ¿No?".

"¿Consideras a eso una verdadera amenaza?".

"Pues sí, teniendo en cuenta lo que le hizo a Kimiko".

"Eres muy joven aun, todavía no conoces el poder al que se enfrentan".

"Puede ser que no lo conozca, pero mientras estemos los 4 nada malo pasara, y usted siempre nos ayudara, ¿No?".

Fung piensa durante unos segundos, "si, supongo que sí", el maestro Fung no miente casi nunca, pero esta vez, si lo hizo.

Continuara…


	13. 13 Abertura

**La verdad que siendo honesto, este capítulo no queda tan bien como debería, pero bueno, la razón es que originalmente este capítulo era un crossover con Danny Phantom, usando ideas para un fic que aun planeo escribir de él, pero como no quiero indicar a este fic como crossover por un capitulo solo, y 0 ganas de romper las reglas, decidí editarlo para que en ningún momento se haga referencia a que el chico que sale pudiera ser Danny Phantom ni nada similar, espero no causar molestias, aun guardo la versión original, si a alguien le interesa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, son de WB. **

Una pequeña ciudad esta en calma durante la noche cuando entre los edificios una figura aparece, está asustado, y es raro teniendo en cuenta lo que es, es un fantasma, un fantasma de las cajas.

Llega a un muro y se queda ahí, el no respira y no se cansa, pero jadea, en ese momento unas manos salen de atrás y lo agarran por el cuello, haciéndolo gritar.

"Si que eres rápido, pero esto termino", dice un adolescente de aspecto fantasmal, aquel que lo ha agarrado, no parece muy feliz.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?", clama el otro.

"Mandarte a la Zona Fantasma, pero podría hacerte lo mismo que le hice a la fantasma que tocaba la guitarra".

"Tú no eras así antes".

"Lo siento por ti, pero las cosas cambian".

En ese momento un brillo se produce y la figura del fantasma es absorbida por algo, sorprendiendo al chico, que se va flotando, y ve como un montón de espíritus se arremolinan alrededor de un chico acompañado por dos terribles bestias, se trata de Jack Spicer.

Destino capitulo 13: "Abertura".

Una figura se encuentra corriendo, esta asustada, y es raro teniendo en cuenta sus poderes, es Kimiko, una guerrera Xiaolin.

Una voz grita Estrella de Hanabi en la oscuridad, y todo se ilumina.

3 personas rodean a Kim al instante.

"Esfera de Yun", grita una, y Kim es encerrada, comenzando a gritar como loca.

"Chicos, ¿Por qué hacen esto?", llora desde la prisión.

Entonces se ve que las personas son Omi, Clyde y Raimundo.

"Es por tu propio bien, estas herida", le explica Raimundo.

"Entonces dame el amuleto de regeneración".

"No, ese Wu te acorta la vida al gastar las células".

"Pero vos lo usaste".

"Es que yo soy el líder y tome esa decisión".

"Y tómala conmigo también".

"No quiero, ¿No te das cuenta que me preocupo por vos?".

"Púdrete, ya estoy bien", termina Kim y le saca la lengua.

"No, Kim, falta una semana, ¿No puedes esperar?", pero Kimiko sigue con la lengua afuera sin responder, "si, muy maduro de tu parte".

"Chicos, un nuevo Wu", grita Doyo, que acaba de llegar, "OH, tienen una fiesta de Pijamas".

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunta Omi.

"Es cuando los chicos se reúnen y en vez de dormir hacen cosas en la noche", le explica Clyde.

"¿Para?".

"Buena pregunta".

"Bueno, el nuevo Wu es el cúmulo de almas, atrae espíritus", explica Doyo levantando el pergamino sagrado.

"¿Se podría revivir a Dashi con eso?", pregunta Clyde.

"No, no sirve para nada, necesita que haya espíritus cerca que no estén en el inframundo, en ningún lado hay gran cantidad de fantasmas, salvo en Transilvana los martes".

"Debemos apurarnos", dice Kim.

"TE QUEDAS", le responde Rai.

"Pero…".

"Nada de peros, ¿Quién se queda a cuidarla?".

"Me necesitan para buscar el Wu", dice Doyo.

"Canto para no quedarme", grita Clyde.

"Yo tengo que ir, no entiendo las fiestas de pijamas", acota Omi.

"Bueno, te quedas tú, Rai", sonríe maliciosamente Kimiko.

Al rato, Raimundo, Omi y Clyde se encuentran volando en Doyo.

"No deberías haberla dejado adentro de la jaula de Doyo, es malo para su espalda", le recrimina Clyde a Rai.

"Cállate, ¿Dónde está el Wu?".

"Allá", dice Doyo señalando una ciudad simple y común.

"¿Esa?", pregunta Clyde aliviado.

"No, esa", entonces señala una ciudad rodeada de espíritus que ululan agonizantemente.

"¿No era que el Wu no funcionaba?", pregunta Rai a Doyo, muy enojado.

"Bueno, me puedo equivocar, no soy perfecto, vamos que estaciono".

Doyo para en un lugar donde un montón de fantasmas se mueven de manera errática, como perdidos.

"Qué bueno, había poco trafico".

"Bien, preparémonos para pelear", dice Rai, y los tres monjes se ponen en posición de pelea.

Los fantasmas se mueven erráticamente.

"No veo que haya con que pelear", acota Omi.

"Eso es por la mala impresión que generan los fantasmas, la mayoría ni siquiera quiere estar aquí, ¿O no chiquilín?".

Doyo se acerca a un fantasma que empieza a sorberle la cabeza.

"Se tu mismo".

"Doyo, no pierdas tiempo", le recrimina Rai.

"¿Es que no me puedo divertir?, Con Dashi todo era distinto", mientras Doyo dice eso, se saca al fantasma de la cabeza y lo arroja lejos.

"Pero no soy Dashi", entonces ve a lo lejos, "parece que los fantasmas se arremolinan en esa colina".

En ese momento, el chico fantasma vuela hacia el lugar del que provienen las emanaciones, su cuerpo tiembla, pero no esta asustado, solo su forma se esta desvirtuando por ese poder.

"Ya veo, así que tú causas esta disrupción", dice al ver a Jack Spicer.

"OH, otro fantasma, parece que esto no te atrae", dice Jack mostrando un extraño objeto de color negro con fantasmas tallados.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

"Que mala manera de hablar a tu amo, cúmulo de almas", al decir su nombre, el Wu se activa, pero no surte efecto alguno.

"No sé cuál es tu truco, pero no funcionara conmigo".

"Así que te crees el divertido, ¿Eh?, Vlad acábalo".

Vlad salta, pero el chico se vuelve intangible causando que pase a través de él, Cíclope lance su rayo pero lo detiene con una mano.

"Que ridículo, esperaba algo mas de alguien que cause esta clase de problemas".

"Tal como veo no eres como los demás de por aquí, esta bien, dan asco, ni siquiera pueden hablar, pero tu me servirás, Cola de serpiente".

Jack se vuelve un espíritu y se arroja contra su oponente.

"Veamos que puedes hacer si los dos somos espíritus".

Jack empieza a golpear a Phantom que sin embargo lo repele sin esfuerzo y agarra el cúmulo que empieza a brillar.

"Ni siquiera tiene Wus, ¿qué significa esto?", grita Jack enojado.

"Si no fuera por tu pequeño amiguito fantasma no hubiéramos tardado tanto en… ¿Qué pasa acá?", dice Rai sorprendido al ver tan curiosa escena.

"Me da igual que pasa, te desafió a un duelo Xiaolin", grita Jack enojado.

"¿Qué es eso?", es todo lo que llega a decir el chico.

"Dios mió, ni siquiera sabe lo que es", dice Jack golpeándose con la mano en la cara, "es una competencia entre nosotros dos con el juego que elija y solo si ganas te quedas con esto".

"¿Y para qué diablos lo quiero?".

"Pues es la cosa que causa todo esto, ¿Acaso te lo tengo que explicar todo?".

"Acepto entonces, ¿Qué clase de competencia?".

"Simple, cada uno se enfrenta a una copia exacta de si mismo, el que vence a su copia primero gana".

"Eso es imposible".

"No aquí, ¿Aceptas o no?".

"Acepto".

Todo el lugar se divide en dos cámaras, con fantasmas ululando en las gradas, aunque algunos se caen al rato.

Cada uno de los participantes ve a otro ser igual a el.

"Bien, esto será fácil, yo me lastime la pierna antes de venir acá a propósito en caso de realizar un duelo xiaolin de estas características y ahora gracias a mi pócima, marca registrada, que mi copia no tiene, y repito, no tiene, me recuperare en segundos", se jacta Jack.

La copia saca una botella igual a la que saca Jack y se la toma.

"No esperaba eso".

El chico por otro lado no ataca a su copia, levanta la mano y…

El duelo termina.

"¿Qué fue eso?", llega a preguntar Jack sin entender nada.

"Gane, destruí a mi copia hasta el ultimo átomo, no importa ya".

"Espera, tú no puedes hacer esto, porque…, vámonos", Jack escapa con sus dos gigantescos soldados rápidamente.

"Guau, eso fue genial", dice Raimundo al llegar.

"¿Quiénes se supone que son?", pregunta el chico sin preocuparse por nada más.

"Somos los guerreros Xiaolin", responde Omi, "nos enfrentamos al mal con el objetivo de reunir los Wus, poderosos objetos como ese que tienes en tus manos".

"¿Eso significa que ya esperaban que pasara esto?", dice el chico agresivamente.

"No exactamente", intenta decir Doyo.

"¿Pudieron impedirlo y no hicieron nada?".

"Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos", intenta decir Rai.

"Pero no fue suficiente, tienen suerte de que estos fantasmas fueran inservibles porque los fuertes estas ocultos por ahora, tendré que vencerlos yo".

"Amigo, ¿Qué te pasa?".

"No soy tu amigo, tengo demasiados problemas como para que me metan los de otros, llévense esta porquería, pero si vuelven los matare a todos", y les arroja el Wu, para luego desaparecer.

"Si que es cool", dice Kimiko, y todos se quedan mirándola.

"Kimiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?", le grita Rai.

"Tu me trajiste".

"Sabes que no, pero da igual, ya ni tiene importancia ahora, no se que le pasara a ese chico, pero espero que encuentre la manera de solucionarlo, vámonos ya".

Y así, los monjes se marchan, luego de esta extraña aventura.

Continuara…


	14. 14 Un chico común, se supone

**Dos capítulos al hilo, ¿Qué significa esto?, Bueno, estuve subiendo menos de lo que quería, y además ya explique el tema del capítulo pasado, así que decidí subir dos al toque, para que no haya quejas, este capítulo tampoco me parece una maravilla.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"¿No crees que tal vez nuestro mundo no es más que una historia?", pregunta Omi.

"Ni idea", le responde Rai.

Duelo Xiaolin, Destino capitulo 14: "Un chico común, se supone".

"Estrella de Hanabi", grita Kimiko, y una enorme ráfaga de fuego golpea a una serie de objetivos que se destrozan al momento, "¿Y?, ¿Qué opinas?".

"Lento, antes tardabas 5 segundos menos", le dice Rai mientras simula escribir en un anotador.

"Pero…".

"Pero nada, aun necesitas descansar".

"Es casi lo mismo que cuando empezábamos a ser guerreros", insiste Kim.

"Bueno, pero no eres novata ahora", insiste Rai.

"¿Deberíamos hacer algo?", le pregunta a Clyde, que anda sorbiendo unos fideos.

"Podríamos buscar setas de montaña".

"Atención, chicos", llega Doyo alarmante, "hay que comprar leche, se acabo".

"¿Solo vienes así por eso?", le pregunta Clyde.

"Si, es que no me he preparado mi café aun, y saben que me gusta con leche…, y además se activo un nuevo Wu, y es poderoso".

"¿Cuál?", pregunta Raimundo, que sorprende a todos por aparecer tan repentinamente.

"Vuelve aquí", se escucha el grito de Kim.

"Es…", empieza Doyo, pero de repente se frena, "esperen un momento, me pareció que, esto es raro, no es un Wu poderoso, pensé que se activaban los enlaces, bueh, habrá que esperar, es un Wu simple, la Drenadora Nunchaku, que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, causa temblores a gran escala, es interesante pero no un Wu como esperaba".

"Igualmente debemos ir".

"Si", dice Kim.

"Tu no".

"No creas que puedes sacarme así como así de la misión".

"Maldición, soy el líder".

"Como si me importara".

"Lo que quieras, no digas que no me preocupo después".

"Nunca digo eso".

Los chicos llegan a una ciudad justo al lado de un adolescente comiendo unas papas fritas, cuando Doyo se vuelve pequeño, suelta la bolsa.

"Wo, buen truco", dice.

"Claro", dice Raimundo, "pero no viste nada, ¿OK?".

El chico no le hace caso y camina hacia los demás, se acerca a Kimiko y le besa la mano.

"Espero morirme pronto si en el cielo los Ángeles son como tu", dice con voz muy seductora.

"¿Qué?", dice Kim.

"¿Eh?", dice Omi.

"¿Cómo?", pregunta Clyde.

"¿Qué #€®®®#¬~ te crees que haces?", se enoja Rai.

"OH, perdona, no pensé que fuera tu novia", dice el chico, pero en el fondo se nota que sabe que no lo es.

"¿Qué? Claro que no".

"Entonces no hay problema".

"Bueno, yo…", empieza a dudar Rai.

Entonces, una explosión sale de la nada mientras el suelo empieza a colapsar.

"Jajaja, sufran el efecto de mi poderoso Wu, la Drenadora Nunchaku", se ríe Jack.

"Hey, maldito, rompes mi casa", grita el chico.

"No molestes, mediocre, tengo lugares que destruir, y monjes que aplastar.

Para sorpresa de todos, el chico salta golpeando a Jack en la cara causando que salga volando para atrás, este ordena a Ciclope y Vlad que lo ataquen, pero aunque parece un chico común y corriente, es extremadamente ágil y rápido, y no tiene problemas en dejarlos inconscientes con unos pocos golpes.

"Lo siento, pero si esto causa el problema, me lo llevare", y sin problemas, agarra el Wu, que Jack había soltado durante el golpe, y se lo ofrece a Raimundo, "creo que esto es suyo".

"Sí, creo que sí", dice Raimundo, aunque no entiende mucho que ha pasado.

"Bueno, espero haberles servido de ayuda", entonces mira a Kim con ojos de galán, "y tú, bomboncito, ¿Estas libre esta noche?".

Kimiko no sabe que responder, pero Raimundo se mete en el medio, "no, está ocupada".

"¿Cómo que está ocupada?".

"Es que…".

"Alerta de nuevo Wu", grita Doyo, "vamos, muévanse".

"Eres un buen amigo, Doyo", dice Rai, "pero no es necesario que mientas".

"Gracias, pero es en serio, es la Invocación Lel, que permite traer a cualquier persona que quieras, siempre y cuando este de acuerdo con eso".

"¿Puedo ir?", grita el chico con ojos brillantes, mientras sigue con el Wu en la mano, "mi papá no llega hasta dentro de una hora y ando medio aburrido, vamos, no les daré esta cosa Nunchaka si no".

"¿Qué?, No creo que sea correcto", dice Rai.

"Vamos, nos vendría de ayuda", se mete Clyde.

"Está bien", dice Rai de mala gana, "¿Y cómo te llamas?".

"Gennosuke".

"Bien, súbete, puede resultarte molesto volar, pero…".

A los pocos minutos, el chico gritaba de alegría, mientras decía que quería ir más rápido.

"Parece que hay mucha excitación allá atrás", dice Doyo, "pero ya hemos llegado, el Wu debería estar por acá, pero no lo encuentro".

"¿Es eso?", pregunta el chico señalando un árbol con una especie de flauta colgando.

"Mío, viento de Wudai", grita Raimundo mientras se propulsa hacia el Wu, pero un rayo le pasa por al lado, causando que se desoriente.

El que lo lanzo fue Ciclope, que recibe el aviso de Jack para que consiga el Wu, junto con Vlad.

"Flechas Gorrión", las flechas de Kim queman el camino entre Vlad y el Wu, impidiendo que pase, mientras Clyde, con su Big Bang Meteoron, logra que el objeto caiga cerca de Raimundo, que lo agarra, y para su sorpresa, el Wu empieza a brillar, y del otro lado esta Gennosuke, que no entiende nada, aunque lo mas inentendible es como llego hasta allí.

"No lo puedo creer, un duelo Xiaolin entre ellos dos", grita Omi.

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunta Gennosuke.

"No le digas", grita Rai, pero ya es tarde.

"Algo así como una competencia, tú la eliges".

"OK, una carrera entonces".

"Espera", grita Rai, pero todo ya empezó.

El lugar se vuelve completamente dos senderos largos, como de una carrera de maratonista.

"Demonios", dice Rai, bueno, al menos quien gane, da igual, ya que los 3 Wus serán para nosotros.

"Tengo una idea", dice Gennosuke alegremente, "el ganador sale con la chica morocha esta noche, ¿OK?".

"Me llamo Kimiko", grita Kim.

"Que hermoso nombre".

"¿Por qué querría salir con ella?", pregunta Rai.

"No hay problema, entonces salgo yo con ella de una y listo".

"No, competiremos".

"¿Soy un premio acaso?", pregunta Kim.

"Tienes que comprender a los chicos cuando les atrae una chica", explica Clyde, "los procesos hormonales les hacen tomar decisiones con una falta total de pensamiento racional".

Raimundo empieza a correr al igual que el otro chico, pero la velocidad de este es superior, entonces el guerrero usa la Espada de Nébula, para aumentar su velocidad con un tornado, lo que le permite igualarlo, pero se empieza a cansar justo antes de llegar a la meta.

"SI, Ganare", se alegra Gennosuke, pero recuerda algo, "no, esperen, me rindo".

Y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

"¿Qué Diablos hacen?, Fue el duelo más idiota de la historia", grita Jack decepcionado.

"Es que tengo que ver una película con mi papá hoy, quedara para otro día, ¿Me podrían dejar por mi casa?, Medio que ni sé donde estamos", dice el chico.

"Dios, ser vencido por este chico fue tan vergonzoso".

Los chicos dejan a Gennosuke en la puerta de la casa.

"Bueno, chicos, adiós a todos, espero verlos pronto", saluda el chico con la mano, al poco tiempo de que ellos se alejen, Danjo sale de atrás de la casa.

"No puede ser, no justo ahora", dice.

"AH, hola papá", menciona Gennosuke al verlo, y entonces recibe un abrazo, "¿Qué haces?, Me estas avergonzando".

"No importa lo que pase, nunca te dejare, cuando ellos lleguen te protegeré".

"¿Qué?", llega a decir el pequeño, mientras lagrimas caen de los ojos de su padre.

Volviendo con los monjes.

"¿Sabes que esperaba otra cosa?", dice Kimiko sentada en un lugar.

"Bueno, la apuesta decía que uno de los dos saldría contigo, pero no había nada en contra de que hubiera más gente", le responde Rai.

Están los 4 monjes y Doyo, jugando bowling.

"No entiendo cómo se juega a esto", dice Omi mirando la bola.

"Solamente arrojas la bola sobre los pinos, y listo", le explica Clyde.

"¿El pino no es un árbol?".

"Cuando era más joven, esto era un deporte de caballeros", dice Doyo.

"Bueno, no te niego que podría ser mejor", termina diciendo Raimundo a Kim.

Continuara…


	15. 15 Corazón robótico

Aviso, este capítulo en el original funciono como final de temporada, así que se podría decir que desde este punto se marca un antes y un después, ¿capisce? Por cierto, este capítulo es medio raro, jaja, espero que les guste, intentare seguir subiendo seguido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.

Ingreso, funcionamiento al 100 %, activando receptores de calor, estimulación conectada, sistemas funcionando.

"Hola 3.0, bienvenido", dice la voz de Jack.

Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 15: "Corazón robótico".

"¿Quién soy?, Eso es algo que me pregunto desde que abrí mis ojos, o lo que sea que tenga. Mi cuerpo es duro, no siento calor en el, tampoco en la persona que me habla, el me creó, es el amo.

Mi cuerpo toma muchas formas, me parecen conocidas, pero no se de que, tengo recuerdos, son muy extraños, como si no fueran míos, de una vida pasada, el amo siempre esta en ellos, también unos chicos, son curiosos, en especial la chica, la siento muy cerca de mi por alguna razón que desconozco.

El amo tiene otros hombres con el además de mi, son extraños, grandes y poderosos, no comprendo sus actos, son irracionales.

Los entrenamientos son simples, al menos para mí, apuntar a objetivos extraños, transformarme, y siempre los chicos están ahí, el amo los odia y quiere que yo lo haga también, se siente raro, ¿Por qué odiar a alguien que no conozco?

Han pasado unos pocos días, todos son iguales, no siento nada.

Finalmente salgo afuera, reconocimiento de terreno, noto que todo es distinto, un animal se posa en mi mano recogiendo sus alas, no siento calor, ni frio en el, veo las nubes, el cielo, todo, pero no significa nada, eso me trae ira, cierro el puño, el animal no se mueve, esta quieto, ¿Qué significa?

Han pasado dos semanas desde ese día, y el animal no se mueve aun, sigo sin entenderlo, pero no me siento bien, mis funcionamientos son correctos, ¿Por qué no actuó como si así estuvieran?

El viaje de hoy es mas largo de lo común, el amo me lleva a algún lado importante en una nave, es como el animal, pero diferente, al llegar noto unas formas de vida similares a el, son cuatro mas una muy extraña, son las que yo miraba en los entrenamientos, y ahí esta la chica, me mira con odio al igual que los demás, ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

Mi amo y sus secuaces saltan y se golpean entre ellos, quedamos la chica y yo, ella me ataca, solo la esquivo, no entiendo que significa esto, sus golpes no me llegan, pero son molestos, reacciono y le doy un golpe, cae hacia atrás, se levanta, pero sus golpes son mas lentos, ¿Es posible que la haya dañado? No quería hacerlo, pensé… que no le haría daño.

Pierdo concentración, el golpe de ella me da, no siento dolor, ni mis sistemas fallan, pero igual duele, duele en mi alma, pero yo no tengo alma, eso es lo que se, ¿Qué me sucede?

Mi amo señala un objeto brillante, estiro mis brazos hacia él, la chica salta, al tocarlo ambos, el objeto brilla, ¿Por qué?

Todo el lugar cambia, se ha convertido en un ring y estamos de frente, ella me ataca y yo la esquivo.

Mi amo me grita que responda a los ataques, pero no quiero.

Le pregunto porque me ataca, pero no responde, la pelea dura demasiado, reacciono y saco un objeto cortante, lastimo su brazo, un líquido rojo empieza a salir, me recuerda a algo, ¿Pero a qué?

Mi mente piensa y lo recuerdo, el pájaro, eso no puede pasar de nuevo, no ahora ni con ella, hay una sola manera de solucionarlo.

Sistemas apagados…

"No entiendo que paso", se pregunta Raimundo volando sobre Doyo en la vuelta, "pero un Wu siempre es algo bueno, ¿No?", dice al final levantando un Wu.

"Si, pero fue extraño, ese robot parecía que no quería pelear", decía Kimiko sintiéndose extraña.

"Supongo que será otro misterio de Jack Spicer", concluye Clyde.

Continuara…

Epilogo:

Ruidos de pisadas se escuchan mientras alguien se acerca a ella, a Wuya, que sigue acurrucada en las ruinas de la guarida de Chase, como una pequeña niña.

"El vendrá", masculla, "y todo llegara a su fin, y seremos una familia de nuevo, juntos, y seremos felices todos".

"Hola, ¿Me esperabas?", saluda el misterioso personaje que acaba de llegar.

"¿Quién?", la sorpresa de Wuya de repente se vuelve alegría, "ah, por fin viniste, te estuve esperando mucho tiempo, ¿has venido a llevarme contigo?, ¿a la felicidad?, ¿y él nos acompañara?".

"Si".

Un rayo sale de la nada y el cuerpo de Wuya desaparece dejando una simple y vieja mascara, ni siquiera quedan cenizas.

"Supuse que tendrías la máscara, lástima que de nada te sirvió contra mí", entonces mira hacia las estrellas por un agujero del techo, "no te preocupes, madre, todos te seguirán luego".

Ahora sí, Continuara…


	16. 16 Libre, primera parte

**Bueno, da inicio la trama que cierra esta parte, y que concluirá en 5 capítulos, ahora me voy a poner a editar el siguiente para subirlo, porque este capítulo es medio seco, además quiero ponerme las pilas y subir todo antes de fin de mes( estos capítulos, no los otros fics, XDDDD), así que feliz navidad, y nada más.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?", grito el joven.

"Tú lo sabes", le respondió seriamente Dashi, "eres un peligro para todo por lo que he peleado".

"¿Por lo que has peleado? Tú causaste esto, hazte cargo de tus errores".

"Cállate", Dashi perdió toda compostura en ese momento, "no entiendes nada, nunca lo hiciste".

"Aunque me cueste toda la eternidad", el joven se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, "escapare, y me desharé de ti, y de todos los que te siguieron, y entonces sufrirás lo mismo que yo".

El maestro Fung abrió los ojos, "ya es hora".

**Duelo Xiaolin: Destino, capitulo 16: Libre, primera parte: "La calma que precede a la tormenta".**

A gran velocidad, Kimiko corría por el bosque en un claro día de sol, mientras algo la perseguía, pasa por arriba de un rio, y se esconde entre las copas de los arboles, su respiración se mantiene entrecortada mientras intenta controlarse, "logre escapar al fin".

"Hola", se escucha una graciosa voz detrás de ella, lo que causa que se asuste y caiga al suelo, "¿eso cuenta como que te toque?", pregunta, revelándose como Omi.

"Bien hecho, Omi", dice Raimundo que llega volando, "Kimiko, estas lenta, tienes suerte de que esto sea solo un juego, en cuanto a Clyde", da varias vueltas con la mirada al lugar, "¿dónde está Clyde?".

Unas manos salen de adentro de la tierra y agarran las piernas de Rai, que se asusta y pega un salto, pero luego se ve que son las de Clyde, que sale afuera desde abajo.

"Guau, eso fue genial", dice Omi.

"No hay problema para excavar cuando dominas la tierra".

"En verdad es genial", menciona Rai, "pero podrías haberme avisado antes que aprendiste a hacer eso".

"Vamos, Rai, siempre te la pasas bromeando, déjame a mí una".

Raimundo no lo mira con buena cara, "como sea, creo que deberíamos volver al templo ya".

"¿Para no quedar en ridículo de nuevo?", pregunta Kim maliciosamente.

"Mira quién habla".

Ráfagas de viento empiezan a aparecer levantando a Raimundo por el aire a gran velocidad.

"Me encantaría poder volar con mi elemento", menciona Omi.

"A mí no me gustaría, me quemaría", acota Kim.

Cuando los chicos llegan al templo el maestro Fung sale afuera a recibirlos.

"Buenos días, maestro", saluda Raimundo.

"¿Estaban entrenando?", pregunta el maestro, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

"Si, hemos fortalecido mucho nuestras capacidades desde que cada uno asimilo su Wu elemental".

"Ya pasaron tres días y aun no vuelas bien", le recrimina Doyo, "me parece que no te estás esforzando lo suficiente".

"Doyo, los resultados son satisfactorios", menciona Fung con una sonrisa.

"Si usted lo dice".

"Lastima que ya pasaron dos semanas sin que se activaran Wus", se queja Clyde, "ya me gustaría probar estas habilidades".

"Si, es raro", menciona Doyo, "hace tiempo que no siento nada, pero todavía faltan algunos, supongo, no recuerdo bien".

"Creo que eso sería todo de entrenamiento elemental por hoy", empieza a hablar Raimundo, "queríamos algunos Wus para perfeccionarnos en su uso".

"No será necesario, tienen el día libre por hoy".

"¿Cómo?", pregunta Raimundo sin comprender.

"Eso, se han esforzado mucho, descansen por este día".

"No lo entiendo".

"Yo tampoco", agrega Doyo, "vivo con él desde más de treinta años y nunca dijo eso en su vida".

"Solo considero que han llegado a un punto muy elevado, dentro de poco es posible que puedan ser ascendidos todos los demás a Guerrero Shoku".

Pasan varios segundos sin que nadie diga nada, hasta que Kimiko habla.

"Supongo que es una gran oportunidad para terminar mi página web nueva".

"Yo aprovechare para montar un poco uno de esos caballos que tenemos", dice Clyde.

"Yo no sé bien que hacer", se pregunta Omi, "pero seguro encontrare algo, el reto de hacer algo que no sea entrenar es inesperado".

"¿Y tú, Raimundo?", pregunta Fung.

"Supongo que entrenare".

"Tienes el día libre".

"Y quiero pasarlo entrenando con usted".

"Lo siento, yo también me tomare el día libre hoy".

El maestro se marcha dejando eventualmente a Raimundo solo.

"Que diablos", dice este al final, "un día libre es un día libre, JAJAJA".

"Supongo que esto significa que yo también tendré el día libre, ¿no?", le pregunta Doyo a Fung mientras se marchan.

"Si, Doyo, tu también".

Doyo empieza a llorar de alegría, "he esperado este día por décadas, ¿qué podre hacer?, aprovechare para reunir a mi vieja banda, hace mucho que no nos vemos".

Doyo se marcha volando, dejando al maestro solo con sus pensamientos. Este mira hacia el cielo y sigue caminando hasta llegar a un templo donde se encuentra el resto del consejo de monjes, sentándose como uno más de ellos.

"Es hora", volvió a decir.

"Si, es el momento que hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo", hablo un monje bastante flaco, "todos los Wus han sido activados".

"Aunque no todos se encuentran en nuestro poder", acoto un monje gordo.

"Es una lástima", respondió un tercero, con una larga barba, "pero igual obtenerlos no será un problema, el problema es el hijo".

"Lo sabemos, ha sido liberado", volvió a hablar el gordo.

"La pregunta es, ¿por qué?", intervino un cuarto monje.

"No, no nos sirve de nada esa información", concluyo el gordo, "los guerreros tendrán que pelear de cualquier manera".

Entonces todos miran a Fung, pero no porque esperen que hable.

"Tú eres su maestro, tú decides", le dijo el monje de la barba.

Fung se tomo su tiempo, y respiro ampliamente, "no hay opción, ellos deben pelear, es solo… que no se si están listos".

"No hay tiempo para definirlo", hablo agresivamente el monje flaco, "dos de los tres creadores han muerto, eso solo puede significar que el volvió, estará aquí en cualquier momento".

"¿Han logrado contactar con Wan?".

"Lamentablemente se encuentra ocupado con ciertas labores, pero vendrá en cuanto termine", respondió el cuarto monje.

"Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás", concluyo Fung, "dentro de pronto estaré con ustedes".

Todos los monjes se desvanecen como si fueran espectros, mientras una lágrima cae del rostro de Fung.

El nexo de las realidades es la unión de un mundo con el todo, creada para conectar todos los universos que existen en la infinidad, nadie puede cruzarlo y sobrevivir, ya sea porque el portal lo destroza, o por el guardián que lo protege, cuyo mero aspecto es imposible de definir.

"¿Qué quieres, Wan?", pregunto al ver al monje acercarse, aunque nunca lo había visto, ya lo conocía.

"Te he estado buscando desde hace semanas", dijo el monje, que estaba muy cansado.

"Lo sé, pero no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿qué quieres?".

"Sabes lo que quiero".

"Mis deberes me obligan a ocultar lo que se acerca de las otras realidades".

"Lo suponía, de todas formas, solo quiero saber si esta aquí".

"No, pero no estoy seguro, el es impredecible, intente detenerlo una vez y falle, nunca volví a cometer ese error, simplemente, pasa, a veces ni siquiera lo veo".

"Pero puedes saber si esta en otro lado".

"Si, se está divirtiendo en otras dimensiones, aunque eso no simbolice que no este aquí, pero no sé porque me preguntas esto, el hijo ha iniciado la destrucción de este plano, deberías preocuparte más por él.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero me da igual, la batalla que viene ahora será grave, ni yo ni los monjes podríamos detenerla, pero el supremo sí".

"Y yo te pregunto, ¿por qué querría hacerlo?".

Wan se sorprendió al notar que no tenía ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta, y se marcho por donde vino.

"Y entonces arrojamos estas camisetas", dijo Doyo señalando unas camisetas con unos nombres escritos.

"¿Los dragonitas?", pregunta Kim al leerlo, "¿qué clase de nombre es ese?".

"Hey, eran los 70s, a la gente le gustaba".

"¿1970?", pregunta Clyde.

"No, 1670, cuando aún era joven como para malgastar mi tiempo tocando la guitarra".

"¿Y qué paso?", pregunta Omi.

"Darigaz empezó a salir con una japonesa medio rara y hacían música experimental que no iba con nuestra onda".

"¿Cómo Kimiko?", pregunta Raimundo, haciendo enojar a la chica.

"Exactamente", le responde Doyo, y Kimiko se prepara para golpearlos, cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado y los desconcentro.

"¿Alguno noto que se hizo de noche muy rápido?", menciona Clyde, todos observan que efectivamente es así, cuando notan una figura que aparece en la entrada del templo, vestido con una curiosa armadura azul, y un sombrero de granjero tapando su rostro.

Raimundo incordia al recién llegado para que quien es, pero el otro solo sonríe.

"Su muerte", termina diciendo.

Continuara…


	17. 17 Libre, segunda parte

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, chicos, como dije, iba a apurarme para subir el siguiente al toquecito, un gran capítulo este, con mucha pelea y machaca, mientras se descubren misteriosos secretos sobre este nuevo enemigo, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto, o más, que yo haciéndolo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Rueda Giratoria de Zefirot", dice Wuya, y el Wu se activa alrededor del cuello de un campesino, que cae al suelo gritando por el intenso dolor.

"Por favor, haz que pare, haz que pare", llora un pequeño niño, al que llamaremos Shu por ahora.

"¿Por qué lo haría?, tu creaste el Wu, hijo", le dice tranquilamente Wuya, como si estuviera orgullosa.

"Yo no quería que fuera así".

"Pero es así, y es perfecto", Wuya acerco su rostro al de su hijo, "mucho mejor que muchas de mis propias creaciones, estoy orgullosa de ti".

"El se va a enojar cuando vea esto", dijo Shu con miedo en su voz.

"Oh, no te preocupes, mientras tu madre este aquí nadie te tocara…, ni siquiera tu padre".

Wuya abraza a su hijo con amor, pero este sigue llorando.

**Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 17, Libre, segunda parte: "El hombre que fue abandonado".**

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?", pregunta Raimundo, que no entiende nada.

"Pensé que me había expresado correctamente, soy su muerte encarnada", responde el sujeto, que no es otro que aquel conocido como Shu.

"Debes de estar bromeando", le dice Clyde.

"¿Por qué habría de bromear?, me parece un tema serio", aunque sus palabras no expresan que siente todo como una gran broma.

"No queremos hacerte daño, márchate y no te haremos nada", insiste Raimundo.

"¿Eres tú, Raimundo?", menciona Shu como si estuviera saludando a un amigo que no ve desde hace años, "no puedo creer que llegaras a Guerrero Shoku, cuando nos enfrentamos no parecías muy inteligente".

"No puede ser, es él", piensa Raimundo desesperadamente, mientras recuerda lo que el maestro Fung le había contado hacia tanto tiempo.

"Raimundo, ahora como Guerrero Shoku, debes saber que los Wus no fueron creados solo por Dashi".

"Me lo suponía", respondió Raimundo tranquilamente, "¿para qué crearía Dashi Wus de poderes malignos?".

"Y debes saber que uno de ellos es un enemigo al que ya se han enfrentado, y tarde o temprano volverá con todo su poder, el es…".

Volviendo al presente, Shu da un paso adelante.

"Dijimos que te marches, Ataque Tsunami, agua", grita Omi saltando al ataque, y pese al intento de Raimundo de detenerlo, no llega a tiempo

"Pies veloces", dice Shu, y retrocede con la supervelocidad esquivando al pequeñín, "Retorcedor de Loto", sus brazos se estiran y lo agarran por el cuello, dejándolo lentamente sin aire.

"Esos Wus estaban en poder de Jack, ¿será un nuevo robot?", grita Kimiko, pero decide dejar de lado eso y atacar, "Flechas gorrión".

Las flechas golpean a Shu de lleno haciendo que suelte a Omi, sin embargo, cuando el humo se disipa, no queda nadie allí, Raimundo llega a verlo arriba, con unas alas que recuerdan al Cometa de Longi, así que decide volar para alcanzarlo, pero llega muy tarde.

Raimundo señala arriba donde se ve a Shu con alas de murciélago.

"Puño de Tebigong", grita Shu, y cae estrepitosamente, los gritos del Shoku de alerta, poco pueden hacer para soportar las ondas sísmicas de un golpe de esa envergadura.

"Clyde, ¿tienes el puño de Tebigong contigo?", pregunta Omi sin entender, y ante respuesta afirmativa por parte de su compañero, las cosas se complican mas, "esto no tiene lógica, Además, ¿Cómo podría llevar tantos Wus encima al mismo tiempo sin que los veamos?".

"Big bang meteoron", grita el vaquero, tirando su arma Wudai directa hacia Shu.

"Túnica de dos toneladas", dice este, y la armadura sale de la nada salvándolo, "Lazo boa boa", a continuación, el lazo sale de su manga y amarra a Clyde con mucha fuerza.

"Espada de ne…", intenta atacar Raimundo, sin éxito.

"Sandalias Monzón", lo interrumpe Shu, golpeándolo en la cara con una gigantesca pierna.

"Bastón Shimo", salta al ataque Omi, transformando su arma en una maza con picos.

Pero su enemigo la frena con dos dedos, "ni siquiera necesito un Wu para esta idiotez".

Entonces, suelta a Clyde y con ese puño golpea a Omi que sale volando.

"Excavación Cráter tierra", grita el estadounidense al liberarse, metiéndose bajo tierra.

"Uh, que misterio, ¿Dónde estará?", dice su oponente, "Ojo de halcón".

Al instante detecta la presencia del guerrero de la tierra, y se prepara para aplastarlo.

"Espada de la tormenta", Raimundo logra impedir la acción al generar un gran ventanal que arroja a su oponente lejos.

Los monjes se colocan junto a Clyde, que sale del lugar donde estaba, "Formación Dragón Wu…".

"Alto", se escucha el grito del maestro Fung, y todos se detienen en su acción, "Esfera de Yun", agrega sin ver a sus alumnos.

Se genera un campo de fuerza alrededor de Shu que ni siquiera se mueve del lugar en el que esta.

"Maestro, ¿Qué significa esto?", pregunta Rai.

"No preguntes, Raimundo, váyanse de aquí, ahora, agarren todos los Wus y márchense lo más rápidamente posible".

"Pero maestro…", lo mira Omi con tristeza.

"Es una orden, y tienen que respetarla", ni el mas mínimo dolor parece tocar las palabras del maestro.

"No, yo soy el líder, y digo que nos quedamos", insiste Raimundo, pero Fung lo deja inconsciente de un golpe, para sorpresa de los demás.

"Tienen que irse, no importa lo que piensen, váyanse rápido".

"¿Pero quién es este enemigo?", pregunta Kim desconsolada.

"Eso no importa, márchense de una vez", concluye el anciano con dureza.

Los chicos se van a la cámara de los Wus lo más rápido que pueden, aunque sin ocultar que no se sienten bien ante la decisión de aquel al que llegaron a ver como un segundo padre, y al poco tiempo se los ve en el horizonte, volando en Doyo.

Fung tras ver eso, dirige su mirada a Shu, "ambos sabemos que eso no te detendrá así que deja de hacerte el débil".

"Que triste, pensé que te había engañado", le responde Shu tristemente, y con un pequeño toquecito en el campo de fuerza, este se rompe al instante en miles de pedazos.

"¿Cómo han pasado los años para ti, Fung?", pregunta tranquilamente.

Pero el maestro va corriendo hacia él con furia.

"Técnica de salto del tigre".

Fung realiza un profundo ataque a Shu, pero este lo esquiva, sin embargo, unos tajos se llegan a marcar en su ropa.

"Tan rápido como siempre, Lanza seda".

Fung esquiva la seda que lanza su oponente y lo golpea con la mano en el mentón mandándolo al aire, para luego pegar un salto y con un giro darle una patada.

Shu cae con gran estrepito en el suelo, pero se levanta y se limpia el polvo de los brazos.

"Hace tanto que no nos vemos y así me tratas, después te quejas de que no te visite".

Fung jadea ruidosamente, y esto no termina siendo ajeno para su rival.

"Mírate, eres solo un viejo decrepito, ¿y esperas salvar a los monjes con ese estado? ellos peleaban mejor que tu, aunque tal vez, solo querías darles tiempo para marcharse".

Todo el consejo de monjes empieza a aparecer arriba de las casas, observando con ojos profundos y tristes a ambos enemigos.

"Mira, todos los antiguos poseedores del templo", menciona Shu, "todos grandes dragones Xiaolin, lástima que ya estén muertos y solo puedan mirarnos desde el mas allá".

Todos dirigen su mirada a Fung.

"No te preocupes, dentro de poco serás uno de ellos también", dice Shu con una sonrisa, "Cumulo de Almas".

Todos los espíritus se arremolinan alrededor del siniestro guerrero, y cuando paran de hacerlo, son seres físicos nuevamente.

"Servidores míos, ataquen", grita Shu al final.

Fung logra esquivar a los distintos monjes que salen al ataque, pero solo al principio, esta viejo, y su cuerpo ya no es el de antes.

"Esto es demasiado sencillo", dice Shu, "hora de terminarlo, Caracola lee mentes".

Los recuerdos de Fung son abiertos a la mente de su rival.

Hace años, el actualmente anciano, era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, esperaba un hijo, y nada podía arruinar ese momento.

Pero no fue así, un gran peligro apareció, los hombres del pueblo fueron derrotados uno por uno, el demonio se había liberado de su encierro por el error de alguien.

Fung logro vencerlo, pero el ser tomo la vida de su esposa, sin embargo, el bebe había sobrevivido.

Pero el guerrero ya no era el mismo, dio en adopción al bebe y se unió a los monjes Xiaolin, entrenando duramente.

Muchos años después, su hijo lo encontró, Fung no sabía que decirle así que permaneció callado, pero su pequeño, ya transformado en un adulto, averiguo la verdad, cual era la razón por la que su padre se encontraba en el templo, cuando llegara el momento, debía morir en batalla, para permitir que los elegidos sobrevivieran, y nada era más importante que su misión, ni siquiera Danjo, el fruto de su amor por su amada.

"Ya veo", recuerda Shu, "nuestro primer encuentro, ya han pasado muchos años, esa vez me venciste porque mis poderes no eran totales, todavía permanecía encerrado en la prisión, solo mi espíritu se manifestó, pero igual, estaba destinado que terminara así, Geiser Bu-Shan".

Todos los recuerdos de felicidad se desvanecieron de la mente de Fung al instante, cada ser querido por el que había luchado, se borro de su mente, quedando solo los recuerdos desgarradores, incluyendo cada uno de sus errores.

Cuando Raimundo despertó, se encontró volando encima de Doyo. Perdió el control al saber lo que había pasado, pero sus compañeros lograron calmarlo, aunque solo en parte, este enemigo ya no era como los de antes.

"No quiero interrumpirlos", dijo Doyo, obviamente interrumpiéndolos, "¿pero ahora qué?".

"¿Qué más?", respondió Raimundo, al fin y al cabo, él era el líder, "al templo de Wan, él sabrá que hacer".

Y el dragón se alejo entre las nubes.

Continuara…


	18. 18 Libre, tercera parte

**Que lindos recuerdos que me trae editar esto, sin lugar a dudas este fic ha sido una de las cosas más excelentes que hice en mi vida, espero que disfruten este capítulo, es una masa, me gustaría ver sus opiniones personales sobre lo que se viene, el próximo tal vez este en escena en unas horas( 10 o algo así), y estaremos llegando a la semi recta final del fic, ya que solo faltan 3 capítulos luego de este, y ahí sí, volveré con "El juego de la vida", su continuación, hasta subirla completa( le ruego a los que leen esto, que no se adelanten con los 7 capítulos que el otro fic ya tiene, hasta que termine este).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Las llamas brillan en la oscuridad destrozando casas a su paso. Y en medio de todo esto, una persona sonríe viendo el pueblo colapsando por el fuego y el sufrimiento humano sobrevolando el lugar.

Dashi llega corriendo, y cae de rodillas al ver tan grande destrucción, apoyado con los brazos en el suelo, "¿qué has hecho?", grita.

"Hola, te estaba esperando", responde simplemente la figura, revelándose como Shu.

"¿Por qué?, tú no eras así, ¿por qué lo hiciste?".

"Todo este tiempo no era más que una mera imagen de lo que realmente era, ahora simplemente he salido a la luz, y todo gracias a ti y tus Wus".

Shu muestra un objeto que hace varios años pertenecía a Dashi, una corona, el Wu con el cual se crean más Wus.

"Ya se toda la verdad, la verdad que no me dijiste".

"¿Wuya te la dijo?", pregunta Dashi desesperado.

"Eso ya no importa, solo importa que la sé, el pecado del gran héroe".

"No podía decírtelo", dijo Dashi, "era demasiado para ti, si lo hacía iba a pasar…, algo como esto".

Shu empieza a alejarse caminando, Dashi levanta la mano.

"¿Qué?, ¿Vas a detenerme? Inténtalo, se que no lo harás, no eres capaz, al fin y al cabo, yo soy tu máximo error".

Duelo Xiaolin: "Destino", capitulo 18, Libre, tercera parte, "Sacrificios".

Los monjes llegan al templo de Wan, luego de un largo viaje, sin embargo, parece estar abandonado.

Doyo abre una vasija al poco tiempo de llegar.

"Definitivamente, Wan no está aquí", dice sorprendido.

"¿Y cómo iba a estar ahí? No entraría jamás", le dice Kim indignada.

"Ah, pero los grandes maestros tienen sus cualidades".

"Dudo que entrar en vasijas mas chicas que sus cabezas sea una".

"Yo tampoco, pero es divertido pensarlo".

"Revise todo el templo y dudo que haya alguien", dice Clyde seriamente.

"Si ni siquiera te moviste", le recrimina Doyo.

"Estaba revisando las vibraciones de la tierra, no hay nada exceptuando nosotros y unos escarabajos en el almacén".

"¿Desde cuándo haces eso?", pregunta Kim extrañada.

"Y decías que lo de entrar en vasijas era extraño", agrega Doyo.

"¿Wan come escarabajos?", pregunta Omi inocentemente.

"Hare como que no escuche lo que dijo Omi", dice con asco Raimundo, "supongo que hay solo una salida".

"Estamos al aire libre, hay miles de salidas", le habla Doyo.

"No me refería a eso".

"No eres Fung, deja las metáforas".

Raimundo está empezando a enojarse, así que Kim decide preguntarle con quien deberían ir.

"Con la única persona que podría ayudarnos", responde secamente, "con Chase".

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar, aunque a todos les parecía peligroso, Raimundo tenía razón al decir que es la única opción que les quedaba.

Por alguna razón, el lugar se veía un tanto más sombrío que de costumbre, ya no se notaba luz en el interior.

Raimundo golpea la puerta que se cae para atrás como si sus bisagras hubieran sido arrancadas.

"¿Esto significa que somos bienvenidos o no?", pregunta Clyde asustado.

Hay un aroma a muerte en todo el lugar, las construcciones fueron destruidas, pero no a golpes, sino como si hubieran sido abandonadas desde hace mucho tiempo, y la simple humedad hubiera entrado en ellas.

"No nos confiemos, Chase puede estar en cualquier lugar preparándose para atacarnos", dice Raimundo en alerta.

"La verdad que veo menos que un topo metido en una cacerola", dice Clyde forzando la vista, "Kim, ¿iluminas un poco por favor?".

"Sera un placer, Estrella de Hanabi".

El lugar donde se encuentran los monjes se ilumina y atrás de Kimiko se ve a Chase en su forma reptilesca, que salta hacia ella con una ferocidad animal.

"Viento de Wudai", grita Raimundo, estrellando a Chase contra una pared, lo que causa que vuelva a su forma humana, o algo similar, ya que sigue teniendo escamas.

"Perdónenme, me cuesta manejarla en estos momentos", dice con esfuerzo, tras lo cual Omi le pregunta que le paso.

Chase recordó su encuentro con Jack, pero decidió no decir demasiado de momento.

"Solo me encontré con alguien que entrego más que yo por poder, el gano por ahora, pero igual perderá al final, ¿a qué vienen?".

"No te hagas el que no sabe", le dice Raimundo agresivamente.

Chase mira hacia arriba unos segundos antes de responder, "así que él está caminando de nuevo, no pensé que fuera tan pronto".

"¿Me parece a mí o saben más que nosotros?", pregunta Clyde.

"A mí me parece que sí", agrega Doyo.

"¿No deberías saber más que ellos?", le pregunta Kim, "tu estuviste con Dashi".

"Si, pero tengo mala memoria, los años no pasan en balde", y luego agrega violentamente, "y no tengo una sopa hecha con mis primos que me permita estar joven".

"Este enemigo no es como los demás a los que se enfrentaron, puede ser aun más fuerte que yo", dice Chase.

"¿Pero quién es?", pregunta Kim.

"Hace mucho tiempo, 3 personas entraron en contacto con el espíritu del Wu usando la corona de Dashi, el propio Dashi, Wuya, y él".

"Esperen, ¿Wuya ha hecho Wus?", pregunta Omi sorprendido, aun mas luego de que Raimundo le respondiera afirmativamente, "¿por qué no lo dijiste?".

"No me pareció necesario".

"Pero es importante".

"No, no lo es, nosotros no nos preocupamos por quien hizo los Wus, nos preocupamos por encontrarlos, eso solo hubiera sido una molestia para ustedes".

Omi quiere insistir, pero Chase lo interrumpe.

"Raimundo tiene razón, eso no importa, solo importa el tatuaje", ninguno parece saber de qué habla el guerrero, así que este empieza la historia, "el tatuaje de poder es el Wu supremo, el que lo posea podrá copiar las características de cualquier Wu que se encuentre activo, y este enemigo lo tiene. Sé que deben pensar en cómo fue vencido antes, pero no lo sé, debí estar en la pelea, pero fui vencido antes, Dashi lo encerró, pero eso no se podrá volver a hacer jamás".

"Pero si copia cualquier Wu", pregunta Clyde, "¿por qué no usa el poder de los Wus más poderosos para acabarnos sin problemas?".

"No es tan simple", continua Chase, "el tatuaje no tiene la fuente de energía necesaria para usar cada Wu posible, requiere que la persona use su propia energía, los Wus más sencillos, como el Puño de Tebigong o la Esfera de Yun no requieren demasiada, al menos, no para él, para una persona normal sería fatal, en cambio, los Wus más poderosos como El anillo de los 9 dragones o los anteojos de cristal requieren más energía que la que él incluso se podría permitir gastar".

"¿Y entonces qué?".

"Hay tres posibles maneras de acabar con él, la primera seria mantenerlo ocupado hasta que quede agotado por el uso del tatuaje, la segunda seria obligarlo a usar un Wu poderoso, sin embargo, es poco probable que lleguemos a eso, y la tercera…", Chase tardo en seguir, "superarlo, pero eso sería demasiado complicado, aunque puede ser que sea la única opción posible, su energía es inagotable, y sabe manejar los poderes de los Wus mejor que nadie".

"Pelearemos los dos" le indica Raimundo, "creo que podríamos vencerlo juntos".

"¿Y nosotros qué?", pregunta Omi.

"Solo serian un estorbo", responde agresivamente Chase.

"Tranquilos, será lo mejor, no quiero que mueran".

"No moriremos, déjanos pelear", insiste Kim, siendo apoyada por Clyde y Omi.

"No, soy el líder, Fung me dijo que este momento llegaría y no cambiare mi opinión, ya debe estar llegando acá".

"Nos quedaremos", insiste Omi, pero Raimundo lanza una ráfaga de viento moviéndolos hacia atrás.

"Peleare solo con Chase, nadie más, si siguen aquí tendré que atacarlos".

"Pero Rai, no queremos dejarte solo", le dice Kim tristemente.

"No te preocupes, lo venceré y volveré con ustedes", Raimundo se acerca lentamente a Kimiko, "es una promesa".

Kimiko salta hacia Raimundo y lo besa, este la abraza y cierra sus ojos, luego se sueltan, la chica no puede ocultar sus lágrimas.

"Recuerda, es una promesa".

Doyo se transforma y los chicos se suben a él para marcharse. Una vez que ya no se los puede ver en el cielo, Chase decide hablar.

"Así que no les dijiste la verdad".

"Tú tampoco lo hiciste".

"Supuse que si eras Shoku deberías saberlo, me sorprende que le hayas ocultado esa información a tus grandes amigos".

"Da igual, eso no importa, nunca se enteraran, esta batalla terminara aquí".

"Me gustaría saber cuánto te conto el maestro Fung, supongo que no sabrás a que se debe esta pelea".

"Ni me importa".

"Es gracioso, siempre las personas buenas tienen que pagar los errores de los demás, aunque no sé si podrás pagarlo, el error de Dashi fue demasiado grande".

"Me da igual".

Chase no logra aguantarse la risa, "aun en el momento final sigues tan terco como siempre, sabes, podría decirte la verdad ahora, y entonces, tal vez te des cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿o acaso crees que yo me salí afuera 1500 años atrás solo por poder?".

Raimundo se quita la casaca sin hacer caso a su compañero, hay un gran tatuaje en su pecho con la forma de un dragón.

"¿Eso es…?", pregunta Chase.

"Si", es todo lo que responde Raimundo.

"Así que Fung te enseño esa técnica, ¿quién lo diría de ese viejo?, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?".

Raimundo recuerda lo que paso tantos días atrás.

"Amuleto de regeneración".

El cuerpo de Raimundo se recupero de sus heridas por el combate contra Vlad, pero su brazo seguía latiendo.

"Eso no podrás curarlo con el Wu, joven monje", le indico el maestro Fung, "Clyde me conto como venciste a Vlad, fue una brillante idea".

"Gracias, pero mi brazo aun me duele".

"Se recuperara eventualmente, no te preocupes, esa técnica tiene esa desventaja, recuérdalo".

"Lo sé".

"Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te enseñe la técnica más poderosa de todas", dijo Fung, aunque no sonaba alegre.

"¿Qué?, ¿más que el giro?".

"Mucho mas, pero recuerda, solo hay un momento en que debas usarla, si esa situación se presenta, puede ser la única solución, pero si no, no la uses".

"¿Por qué?, el Giro nebular también es peligroso, pero cuando la situación lo necesita nunca me ha fallado".

"Pero esta es diferente, esta técnica tiene una desventaja mucho mas grande, es que…".

Raimundo cierra los ojos al lado de Chase y los abre con decisión.

"Sí, estoy seguro", dice finalmente.

"Supongo que me marchare entonces".

"Esperaba que lo dijeras, al fin y al cabo, solo serias una molestia también".

Chase desaparece al instante. Raimundo si se queda, no tiene ningún Wu con él, solo conserva su arma Wudai, se hace un corte en el brazo con ella, y deja que la sangre gotee en el suelo, se agacha y pronuncia palabras inentendibles, luego de unos segundos, el aire a su alrededor se arremolina cada vez con más velocidad, y su tatuaje brilla intensamente.

Mientras eso pasa los chicos se encuentran alejándose del lugar. Kimiko sigue llorando mientras mira hacia la guarida de Chase.

"No te preocupes, Kimiko", la consuela Omi, "Raimundo es un Guerrero Shoku, no podrá ser derrotado fácilmente".

"Lo sé, pero… el me mintió".

"¿Qué desventaja maestro?", le pregunta Raimundo a Fung en ese momento, al no poder soportar la espera.

"La desventaja es…".

Shu entra a la sala y mira hacia Raimundo que se ha parado.

"Que mueres", concluye Fung.

"TECNICA PROHIBIDA", grita Raimundo poniéndose en posición de pelea, "INVOCACION DEL DRAGÓN DEL VIENTO".

El techo del lugar sale volando de las poderosas fuerzas que salen del cuerpo de Raimundo.

Este mira a Shu, mientras un gigantesco dragón parece sobresalir detrás de él.

"NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SALDRA DE AQUÍ CON VIDA".

Shu sonríe, esto se estaba poniendo muy divertido.

Continuara…


	19. 19 Libre, cuarta parte

**Obvio que me atrase del tiempo que calcule, ya es una típica por aquí, jaja, bueno, ya, lean el Chapter y listo, anda a saber cuando suba el siguiente, solo espero que sea pronto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"¿Qué significa esto, Wuya?", le grito Wan a la hechicera, arrojando la Rueda Giratoria de Zefirot sobre la mesa.

"¿Esto?", pregunta esta de manera juguetona, "no es más que un simple Wu, no entiendo que es lo que te pasa".

"Wuya, teníamos un acuerdo", continua Wan, aunque sin bajar la agresividad en su tono, "no mas Wus, ¿recuerdas?".

"Claro, pero solo lo cree por error".

"Espero que no vuelva a pasar, sabes que Dashi no quiere mas Wus, y es definitivo".

"Me parece que te olvidas que él fue el que los quería originalmente", dijo la hechicera en tono agresivo.

"Si, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora".

"¿En qué?".

"Maldición, Wuya", Wan golpeo la mesa en medio de la furia, "tú sabes lo que son los Wus, sabes la verdad, deja de usar sus poderes".

Un niño bajo por las escaleras, se trata del pequeño que hemos llamado Shu. "Mamá, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?", pregunta inocentemente.

"Vete a dormir, esto no te incumbe", le responde Wan violentamente.

"¿Papá se molesto por lo que hice?".

"¿Qué? eso significa que el…", la mente de Wan parecía hacer un pequeño clic, "Wuya, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?".

"Él lo hizo todo solo", Wuya no cambio su sonrisa irónica al hacer esa terrible revelación, y Wan no pudo siquiera decir nada. Fue Chase quien entro por la puerta.

"Wan, escuche todo, quédate al margen, yo me encargare de ella".

"¿Y Dashi?, realmente lo necesitamos aquí".

Wuya agarra a Shu antes de que los dos guerreros dijeran algo más, y desaparece, llevándose algo con ellos, la Corona de Dashi, el Wu que hace otros Wus.

Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 19, Libre cuarta parte: "Luchar por lo que quieres"

Ráfagas de viento de increíble magnitud salían del cuerpo de Raimundo, parecía a punto de explotar, pero, de repente, todo se calmo y volvió a ser como antes.

"La técnica prohibida del dragón del viento", dijo Shu alegremente, "veamos cuanto tiempo la soportas".

Raimundo levanto la mano sin decir nada. Al instante, media guarida de Chase salió volando por los aires, sin embargo, el golpe no había llegado a su objetivo. Shu había usado el poder del Rayo de Luz, y a esa gran velocidad, se coloco detrás de su enemigo, que no se movía.

"Fuerte, pero lento, te lamentaras en el infierno, Puño de Tebi…".

Raimundo se da vuelta golpeando un uppercut en la mandíbula de Shu dejándolo en el suelo bien lejos, este se limpia la sangre que sale de su boca con el brazo.

"Maldito seas, no esperaba que fueras tan rápido como el Rayo de Luz, pero no creas que cambiara el resultado".

Raimundo desapareció con su gran velocidad y apareció al lado de Shu golpeándole una patada en la cara. Este igual se levanto, pero su sombrero cayó al suelo.

Raimundo lo sabía, pero eso no evito que se asustara al ver su cara.

"Mil perdones", dijo Shu levantando su sombrero, y limpiándole el polvo, "estas cosas ya no son como antes, se salen con facilidad".

"Así que eres él al fin y al cabo", dijo Rai con ira, principalmente contra sí mismo al no poder afrontar la realidad.

"Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?, en esa época sí que eras un debilucho, y mírate ahora, guerrero Shoku, impresionante".

"Maldito, todavía no olvide nuestro primer encuentro".

Raimundo voló a una enorme velocidad hacia su oponente, pero Shu se cubrió el golpe.

Para alguien normal, no había nadie ahí, no se escuchaba ni se veía nada, pero ellos estaban en el aire combatiendo, Raimundo no paraba de golpear, pero Shu se cubría todos los movimientos sin siquiera pestañear, finalmente, agarro sus brazos y le pego un cabezazo.

Raimundo cayó estrepitosamente, pero Shu bajo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

"Eres gracioso, tienes el poder, pero si no soportas el dolor no podrás usarlo bien, el dolor siempre es el enemigo, pero también lo que te hace pelear más fuerte".

Raimundo se levanto y dio un salto hacia su oponente.

"No necesito consejos de alguien como tú", pero entonces noto que se había quedado parado en el aire.

"Eso es el Dedo dorado", dijo la voz de Shu, solo que sonaba detrás de Raimundo, ya que había otro allí.

"¿Rebanador de Sombras?", pregunto el guerrero.

"No, Anillo de los 9 dragones", le respondió tranquilamente el Shu de adelante.

"¿Cómo? Chase dijo que ese Wu era muy poderoso como para que lo usaras con el tatuaje".

"Me parece que me subestimas", dijo el Shu de adelante.

"El dolor existe", continuo el otro, "pero no es más que un deseo para seguir adelante".

Raimundo rompió el efecto del dedo y golpeo al Shu de adelante de lleno. Entonces ambos se fusionaron.

"Espada de la tormenta", grito Shu. Pero Raimundo comprendía al máximo el poder de ese Wu, y devolvió la ráfaga de viento ingresando al cuerpo de su oponente. Al instante uno de los brazos de su enemigo se separo de su cuerpo.

"Amuleto de regeneración", dijo Shu, y el brazo se regenero, pero casi al instante volvió a salirse, el viento seguía adentro suyo.

"Golpe del viento eterno", dijo Raimundo, y se lanzo hacia su oponente por el costado, Shu no podía defenderse por la falta del brazo, pero del agujero de su costado salió un nuevo brazo, pero de color carne en su totalidad y lo detuvo en el aire.

"¿Cómo?", pregunto Raimundo.

"Sé que metiste el viento adentro mío, pero no esperabas esto, puedo regenerarme con el Retorcedor de loto".

"Eso no tiene sentido".

"Claro que si, solo modifico mi cuerpo haciendo que algunas partes vayan a otro lado, no es nada complicado, no necesito órganos internos todo el tiempo y puedo transformarlos en mi nuevo brazo", luego paro unos breves segundos, "¿y te dices llamar guerrero Shoku? El Retorcedor fue mi máxima creación, solo míralo, tienes el Mobi Morfológico, el Amuleto de regeneración, las Branquias de Jamachi, la túnica de dos toneladas, los palillos cambiantes, la mosca de Manchuria, las sandalias monzón, todo en un mismo Wu, solo hay que saber usarlo".

Raimundo ataco nuevamente a Shu, ahora con su otro brazo.

"Retorcedor de Loto", dijo el otro, se volvió una papilla, desapareciendo, pero su voz seguía resonando, "¿no te das cuenta? con este Wu soy invencible".

Entonces apareció en un muro, "Estrella de Hanabi".

Raimundo esquivo la bola de fuego, pero Shu apareció en el suelo y lo amarro.

"Eres débil, tu cuerpo no podrá soportar ese poder mucho tiempo más".

El cuerpo de Raimundo se estaba destrozando, el dolor era insoportable, había que terminar de una vez.

"No hables por mí, Giro nebular".

Raimundo empezó a girar y Shu salió despedido por los aires.

"Lanza seda", al decir eso, el lazo de seda le permitió adherirse a uno de los pocos muros que quedaban, y escapar del giro, "Espada de Darubi".

Raimundo logro esquivar la ráfaga pero le cortó unos mechones de pelo, empezó a lanzar viento hacia Shu.

"Espejo inversor".

El viento volvió hacia su oponente, pero Raimundo no tenía problemas para difuminarlo.

"Doble Gangan".

"¿Qué?", pregunto Raimundo, pero entonces vio a otro igual a él a su lado, "¿qué es eso?, no, espera, recuerdo algo".

"En esta semana se debe haber activado la Pantalla de ocultamiento", menciono Wuya durante un encuentro, poco después de que los monjes perdieran una semana por la versión de Rai del futuro.

"Un Wu que quita las esencias de los Wus haciéndolos indetectables, se activo durante la semana pasada, pero ustedes no estaban, supongo que lo agarro Jack", les explico Doyo.

"Ya veo", dijo Raimundo, "supuestamente si no sabes donde están los Wus de antemano, no sirve de nada, pero tú lo sabes, usaste la pantalla de ocultamiento para ocultar la activación del Wu ese, ¿con cuántos mas lo hiciste?".

"No recuerdo exactamente, 1, 2, 6, 25, ni idea, pero no se para que te importa, Doyo no podrá encontrarlos ahora y tu morirás aquí".

El falso Raimundo salto contra el verdadero, sus poderes eran muy similares.

"No me compares con una maldita imitación".

Raimundo grito con todas sus fuerzas y una enorme ráfaga salió de su cuerpo, todo el lugar fue destruido al instante, incluyendo su clon.

En los escombros, solo estaba él.

Y se desmayo.

"Prométeme que volverás", le había pedido Kim.

"Lo siento, Kimiko, no podre cumplir mi promesa", dijo Raimundo, y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos.

"Amuleto de regeneración", se escucho por ahí, y Shu volvió a formarse, "pudiste lastimarme, pero te olvidaste de algo muy importante", entonces saco un curioso objeto de su manga, y comenzó a reír.

"¿Pasa algo Kimiko?", pregunto el pequeño Omi a lo lejos.

"No lo sé, solo que creo… que las cosas no salieron bien", respondió la chica.

Continuara…


	20. 20 Libre, quinta parte

**Bueno, esto es sinceramente genial, este capítulo tiene algo que me encanta, y que se nota en toda esta trama, y en el Juego de la vida posteriormente (aunque ahí no tanto), el abuso de Wus, Wus por doquier, Wus que salen mucho en la serie original, que no salen nunca, da igual para mi, los tienen pululando y haciendo de las suyas para su diversión, además en este se descubre al fin, ¿quién es Shu realmente?, espero que lo disfruten todos, en cuanto a los temas que parecen quedar colgados, como la verdad acerca de la escasa memoria de Doyo, tendrán que leer "El juego de la vida", cuando lo vuelva a subir, muy pronto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin, obvio que no me pertenecen.**

"Puje, puje, solo un poco más", pedía la curandera, pero Wuya a duras penas podía soportar el dolor del parto. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos la mujer tenía un hermoso niño entre sus brazos.

"Felicidades, han tenido un niño precioso, ¿qué nombre le pondrán?".

"Elige tu, querida", pregunto el cálido marido al lado de Wuya.

"Tengo uno perfecto", dijo ella, "se llamara…".

**Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 20, Libre, cuarta parte: "En el nombre del padre y el hijo".**

Los monjes se encontraban en frente de la casa de Jack, sin saber realmente qué decisión tomar ahora.

"No sé porque", dijo Doyo sabiamente, "pero me parece que no nos abrirá la puerta así nomas".

"Nos ayudo con lo del libro", explico Clyde, "aparte es algo así como un enemigo en común lo que estamos enfrentando".

"Solo porque quiere destruir el mundo y Jack no dejaría que otra persona lo haga".

"Exactamente".

"Igual Raimundo seguro ya lo derroto, por algo es nuestro líder", dijo Omi alegremente, pero Kim no se sentía bien con ese comentario.

"Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo, iré adelante", dijo seguramente Doyo, y se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de tocarla unos cañones salen de arriba y le apuntan. El dragón se queda unos segundos ahí hasta que empieza a gritar, pero nada sucede.

"¿No deberían dispararnos o algo?", pregunta Clyde.

"Ya va, ya va", se escucha de adentro de la casa, se abre la puerta y sale Jack en bata con cara de dormido.

"Maldito sistema de defensa, siempre se atasca", dice enojado mientras empieza a realizar arreglos en una placa de la pared.

Los monjes empiezan a acercarse pero una de las armas dispara un pequeño laser que roza a Doyo.

"Cuidado atrás", avisa Jack, "esto es muy inestable, lo conseguí en oferta y saben cómo son estas cosas, si no las hace uno mismo, no se sabe que esperar".

Jack sigue haciendo arreglos hasta que los láseres se esconden nuevamente.

Se levanta y empieza a limpiarse el aceite de las manos.

"Entonces, ¿pasan o no?", pregunta, y tímidamente todos deciden entrar, "saben, si van a venir avisen antes, no es que me molesten estas visitas, pero me gustaría estar más presentable, aunque si vienen a las 3 de la mañana no se que esperan, suerte que mis padres están de viaje", al poco tiempo de ingresar a la casa, llegan al laboratorio del científico, lleno de extrañas maquinas que hacen ruidos raros, "a la izquierda está el baño, si quieren tomar algo díganlo, yo creo que me preparare un café, ese de ahí es Vlad, si no lo tocan no los morderá… Tal vez", dice finalmente señalando al monstruo, que está durmiendo al costado.

Kimiko, Clyde, Omi y Doyo se sientan en una mesa, Jack llega con una taza de café y se sienta enfrente de ellos.

Empieza a tomar.

Sigue tomando.

Sigue tomando…

"Supongo que no vienen solo para verme tomar", dice al final, "¿qué paso esta vez?".

"Hay un sujeto ultra mega fuerte que tiene el poder de todos los Wus y venció al maestro Fung y ahora pelea con Raimundo, y si no lo vencemos destruirá el mundo", dice Omi rápidamente.

"¿Saben algo?", se pregunta Jack en voz alta, "destruir el mundo es idiota, no tenes para pararte luego, salvo que vivas en Marte".

"¿Entendiste lo que dijo?", pregunto Clyde.

"Sí, sí, claro, apareció otro enemigo, y van como 7 ya, con poderes guau, les gano a todos y vienen a avisarme para que en caso de que Rai no gane podamos vencerlo juntos y la amistad, bla, bla, bla, enemigo común, bla, bla, bla etc., etc., lo de siempre".

"¿Y entonces?", pregunta Omi.

"Ando medio aburrido", dijo Jack rascándose la cabeza, "esperen que me cambie, eso sí, no los quiero en la pelea, ¿ok? ah, y tendrán que darme algo a cambio".

Los monjes se preguntan a que se referirá, entonces Jack saca la Caja maestra de su bolsillo y la coloca encima de la mesa, y se queda mirando a los chicos, pasan varios segundos hasta que Doyo pregunta que es lo que quiere.

"¿Qué hace esto?", pregunta Jack.

"¿Cómo?", pregunta Doyo sin entender.

"¿Qué qué hace?".

"¿No lo sabes?".

"No se si no se dieron cuenta, pero no tengo ningún pergamino sagrado u otro elemento mágico similar que me diga para qué sirven los Wus".

"Pero el otro día usaste un Wu que nunca habíamos usado antes", agrega Clyde.

"Sí, bueno, es que ese día me acorde de ponerles micrófonos", entonces nota que todos se lo quedan mirando, "igual eso no importa, solo respóndanme la pregunta".

"Es la caja maestra", dice Omi, y Jack se lo queda mirando, "puedes guardar cualquier cantidad de cosas dentro".

"¿Eso solo?, esperaba que hiciera algo distinto, aunque si lo pienso es muy útil, este lugar apesta".

"Si, es que Dashi no podía guardar las cosas en ningún lado", menciona Doyo, "antes usábamos el reino Ying-Yang pero una vez Dashi tenía que ir a una boda y el monstruo del chi…".

"¿Acaso pedí una anécdota?".

"No, pero…".

"Pero nada, vayan a la habitación de atrás, es una de esas pánico lo que sea, la construí cuando estaba aburrido, les avisare cuando termine de partir al medio a este enemigo heavy".

Los monjes no sienten demasiadas ganas de hacerle caso a Jack, pero saben que el lleva tiempo siendo bastante fuerte, y al menos podría ayudarles.

Jack se dirige a su habitación personal mientras, se pone su típica ropa y se prepara para la pelea.

"Desde que pelee con Chase que no me sentía de esta manera", dice emocionado, "Vlad, Ciclope, prepárense, esto será lo más difícil que jamás hayamos realizado, traigan una cámara".

En eso empieza a sonar una alarma.

"Sistema de seguridad de porquería", insulta Jack, "esperen aquí, tardare unos segundos".

Vlad se empieza a rascar la oreja mientras Ciclope bosteza.

Jack sale afuera y se encuentra a Shu que acaba de destrozar los láseres en pedazos.

"Hola", dice Jack.

"Hola", recibe de respuesta.

"Tú debes ser el tipo que se enfrento a los monjes antes".

"Acertaste".

Jack sonríe y al instante saca un Wu, "Átomo Kuzuzu".

Shu esquiva las emanaciones del Wu, y se acerca a Jack.

"Puño de Tebigong".

El cráneo de Jack es destruido de un golpe, pero al caer se desvanece.

"Ah, así que sabes el secreto del anillo de los 9 dragones, interesante, puede que no seas tan mediocre como pensaba".

8 Jacks saltan desde todos lados hacia Shu.

"Átomo Kuzuzu", gritan todos.

Todo el lugar empieza a ser devastado por el Wu, pero Shu se mueve sin problemas esquivando todo, "Pies ligeros, Puño de Tebigong".

Todos los Jacks son destruidos, pero siguen saliendo más.

"Ya sé donde estas, Lazo boa boa".

El lazo agarra algo invisible, al quitarle el velo de sombras se ve a Jack, "fin del juego".

El lazo se aprieta y mata a Jack.

Vlad y ciclope saltan hacia el lugar y empiezan a atacar a Shu.

"Malditas bestias sin mente, Estrella de Hanabi", el fuego hace que Vlad y Ciclope se alejen, "todo termino para ustedes".

"Aun no", dice Jack que aparece a su lado.

"Ese era otro clon, ¿qué intentaras ahora?, ¿mas Wus?".

"No necesito Wus esta vez".

Jack con una velocidad sorprendente salta hacia Shu y lo golpea haciéndolo atravesar varias paredes hasta frenar, "ya veo", dice levantándose, "no es la primera vez que usas el anillo, pero tu mente ya debe estar mal por tanto abuso".

"Da igual, hago cualquier cosa para ganar".

"Veamos que opinan ellos de esto, Cumulo de almas", un montón de Jacks salen del suelo, estas son las partes de tu mente que desechaste, y ahora ha llegado el momento de que se venguen por lo que hiciste".

Los espíritus de Jack miran a Jack, se dan vuelta hacia Shu y saltan arriba de él, sin que este lo entienda.

"Lo siento", dice el Jack principal, "pero ellos tienen en claro el objetivo, ah, y son inmunes al control mental del cumulo, no creas que dejaría algo tan importante al azar".

"Igual solo tengo que anular el Wu y listo", el Wu se anula y todos los fantasmas desaparecen, "veamos si sales bien de esta. Doble Gangan".

Aparece otro Jack, "¿qué es eso?", pregunta el original.

"El doble Gangan crea una réplica del oponente, exactamente igual, de esta no vas a salir".

"Me da igual, no tendré problemas para ganarle".

Jack salta hacia el otro Jack, al que llamaremos Gangan, pero este frena los golpes con facilidad, haciendo enojar.

"Duele, ¿no?", pregunta el Gangan de repente, sorprendiendo a Jack, "tu cabeza, ves a alguien, pero ya no sabes quién es, cuando tu madre te vio y no la reconocías dolió, en el corazón", Jack intenta negarlo, "sabes la verdad, sufres, todo por tu idiota búsqueda de poder".

"Tú no sabes nada de mí".

"Sí, soy tu al fin y al cabo".

"Maldito, no me importa, no necesito seres queridos, soy el mejor".

"¿Por qué piensas otra cosa?".

Yo", dice tristemente Jack, "pensé que así sería mejor, que sería poderoso, pero no me ha traído lo que quería".

Jack mira a Shu, "están allá", señala, sorprendiendo a su enemigo, "los monjes".

"¿Te estás rindiendo?".

"No quiero seguir peleando, solamente eso".

"¿Crees que te dejare así nomas?".

"Haz lo que quieras, no me importa, ahora ya no importa nada".

Jack empezó a caminar y paso al lado de Shu, Vlad y ciclope se acercaron.

"No hagan nada, el los matara si no".

"Tenía razón, eres débil, y siempre lo serás, un nenito asustado, ahora y hasta el final", dijo finalmente el Gangan antes de desvanecerse.

Dentro de la habitación los monjes se encontraban revisando los últimos hechos.

"¿Así que entonces este enemigo ya fue derrotado por Dashi hace años?".

"Si, aunque no recuerdo muy bien como fue, sucedió antes de lo de Wuya y en esa época yo no estaba muy metido en el tema", explica Doyo.

"¿Pero no recuerdas ni su nombre?", pregunta Kim, para solo recibir una negativa.

"¿Y cómo lo venció Dashi?", pregunta Clyde, pero pese a que se esfuerza, Doyo no llega a ninguna respuesta.

"Esfuérzate por recordar", le exige Kim, "de seguro era importante".

"Rai me hablo de que hubo un tercer creador de Wus, ¿es él?", pregunta Clyde.

"Si, pero no recuerdo cómo es que obtuvo la corona".

"Esperen, Rai menciono que Wuya había creado Wus, podrían explicar eso ahora".

"Me parece que no es el momento", intenta decir Clyde.

"Yo he pasado años en el templo, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?", dice tristemente Omi.

"Fung considero que era algo que solo un guerrero Shoku podía saber", dice Doyo.

"¿Y por qué lo sabe Clyde?", pregunta Kim.

"Supongo que se lo habrá contado Rai, lo debe querer mas", dice Doyo, y los dos chicos miran a Clyde enojados, "igual es obvio, si Dashi tuvo un duelo Xiaolin con ella significaba que ella también tenía Wus, ahora bien, ¿acaso Dashi se los iba a dar?".

"¿Pero como obtuvo la corona de Dashi? Es necesaria para hacer Wus", pregunta Kim, y Doyo piensa unos segundos.

"No lo recuerdo", Kim intenta decir algo, pero Shu ingresa a gran velocidad destrozando la puerta.

"Flauta de Nonchoku", y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando los monjes abrieron los ojos se encontraban atados, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al lado suyo a Raimundo, aunque inconsciente.

El lugar parecía una vieja casa abandonada y destruida por los años, un árbol había ingresado por la ventana y había sacado parte del techo, gran cantidad de telarañas decoraban las paredes húmedas y podridas.

"Bienvenidos a mi hogar" dice Shu apareciendo en medio de ellos, "o al menos, lo fue, hace 1500 años, me sorprende que aun siga en pie".

Shu se quita el sombrero y todos se asustan al ver su rostro, un rostro conocido, aunque diferente por el pelo que le llegaba hasta la nuca, que recuerda al de Wuya.

"Se en quien piensan, pero no, esa persona era mi padre, no puede ser comparado a mí, era una persona sucia y malagradecida que abuso del poder que se le concedió, mi madre también, solo me uso todo este tiempo".

"¿Quién eres en realidad?", pregunta Omi, simplemente para hacer tiempo y romper las cuerdas.

"Hace mas de 1500 años nació un niño", empieza a contar Shu, "tan poderoso como su padre, y malvado como su madre, aunque intento renegar de su naturaleza, se vio arrastrado por ella cuando llego el momento, sus poderes le permitieron llegar más lejos que nadie, pero sus logros no eran alabados, y cuando supo la razón, el porqué de todo, la ira lo manejo y realizo actos horribles, pero no más que los que sus progenitores habían perpetrado, y cuando llego el momento de ayudarlo para seguir adelante", Shu se pone las Botas Yetbutsu, "su padre le fallo, y lo encerró, para que no volviera a causar problemas", Shu se coloca la túnica de dos toneladas que sin decir su nombre se transforma de una manera muy peculiar que los monjes reconocen, pero no quieren creer, "y ese niño, que ya se había transformado en un adulto, paso encerrado por muchísimos años, de vez en cuando se lo dejaba salir, y su nombre resonó en los corazones de todos, pero siempre su alma", Shu se coloca el tercer brazo arriba de uno de sus brazos y se fusiona con él, "su alma quedaba adentro de su prisión, y por más que podía salir, no podía reaccionar por su cuenta", Shu se coloca el Puño de Tebigong en su otro brazo, y se cuelga el Ojo de Dashi del cuello, "y ahí, el que una vez fuera un niño inocente, los conoció a ustedes y lo vencieron, pero ahora, no pasara de nuevo".

"No puede ser", dice Kim al comprender totalmente.

"Todo este tiempo siempre fui yo", concluye Shu, "el hijo de la malvada hechicera Wuya, y el gran Dragón Xiaolin Dashi, el poderoso…".

Se coloca el Casco de Yong para completar todo.

"MALA MALA YONG".

Continuara…


	21. 21 Libre, ultima parte

**Mega capítulo final de trama, ha sido largo resubir todo el material, pero ya está hecho, así que espero que disfruten este genial capitulo, y luego prepárense para empezar a leer "El juego de la vida", la continuación, que ya lleva unos siete capítulos publicados (obvio que ahora voy a subir otro en un rato), y no se pierdan mis otros fics (maldito Marketing), al final algunas cosas como el problema de memoria de Doyo se explican acá, me había olvidado, XDDDDD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Hace 1500 años.

"Dashi, aquí te traje el tesoro del espadachín ciego", menciona Doyo trayéndole ese objeto a Dashi, recibiendo un agradecimiento, "¿cómo te encuentras hoy?".

"Prefiero no hablar de eso", le respondió Dashi invocando el tesoro, "tengo otras preocupaciones".

La caja se abre y el espadachín ciego sale hacia fuera.

"Espadachín ciego, cumple mi deseo… dentro de poco me enfrentare a Wuya, no sé cómo resultara, pero si sobrevivo…, mátame en una semana".

El espadachín ciego duda por un segundo, "¿por qué quieres eso?".

Doyo no entiende que está pasando, pero no sabe qué hacer.

"Tú no puedes cuestionarme, solo obedeces, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado yo ahí?".

"Dime porque tomas esta decisión al menos", le dice el espadachín.

"Yo ya no merezco vivir, cometí demasiados errores en mi vida, y ahora me vi obligado a encerrar a mi mujer y a mi propio hijo por culpa de ellos, y sé que mi muerte no los quitara, y deberán ser solucionados por los que vengan después de mí".

"Dashi, ¿no podrías esperar?", pregunta Doyo, "puedes enmendar tus errores aun".

"No, casi todos los Wus han sido desactivados, pero hay dos que me será imposible hacerlo, he realizado una caja de música para encerrar a Wuya, al menos les daré tiempo a los que continúen mi labor, no puedo hacer nada más", entonces saca un objeto, "este es el último Wu para desactivar, Geiser Bu-Shan".

Doyo queda en un estado de somnolencia por el Wu.

"Olvidaras todo sobre la creación de los Wus, su verdadera naturaleza, Mala Mala Yong, y mi relación con Wuya, así como esta conversación, solo recordaras que debes ocultar este Wu", una vez terminado, Doyo cae al suelo inconsciente, "cuando despierte esconderá el Wu ya desactivado y yo ya me habré ido a combatir a Wuya, ¿cumplirás mi pedido?".

"Tus deseos son órdenes", dice el espadachín finalmente.

**Duelo Xiaolin: Destino capitulo 21, Libre, parte final: "El último duelo".**

"Parece que los deje sin palabras", dijo Mala Mala Yong, "no era algo tan revelador, deberían suponerlo de antemano", entonces se quito todos los Wus, "malditas basuras hechas por mi padre, no entiendo ni para que me creo este casco inservible".

"Lo que dices no puede ser verdad", grita Omi, "Dashi nunca tendría un hijo con Wuya".

"Piensa lo que quieras, sé que tengo razón porque lo soy".

"Maldito monstruo, mataste a Rai", llora Kim.

"¿El flaco idiota?, nah, está vivo, por poco se mata a si mismo, use el amuleto de regeneración con él, tendrían que haber visto lo hecho pedazos que estaba".

Los monjes se sorprenden de escuchar que había ayudado a su amigo.

"Lamentablemente necesito a los 4, porque son los poseedores de los chis elementales, junto con el poder del dragón compañero de Dashi, es la única manera de traerlo".

"¿Traer a quien?", pregunta Clyde.

"¿A quién más?, a Dashi".

"¿Para qué quieres traerlo?", pregunta Kim.

"Para que sufra, el está muerto, pero no es suficiente, lo encerrare en el corazón de Yong, y vivirá lo mismo que yo".

"¿Cómo venciste a Raimundo?", pregunta Omi, intentando hacer tiempo.

"El peleo muy bien, podría haberme derrotado, pero no contaba con este Wu", Yong saca la máscara de Wuya.

"¿Desde cuándo eso es un Wu?", pregunta Kimiko.

"Desde siempre", pregunta Clyde, "nunca dejo de estar activo, y fue su liberación lo que permitió que los demás Wus se activaran".

"Bien, tienes muy buena información pese a no ser Guerrero Shoku, tiene razón, pero te olvidas de su poder, permite que un alma quede atada a este mundo, mientras alguien posea este Wu no morirá, incluso si su cuerpo es destrozado en pedazos. Pese a su poder, el Tatuaje no puede copiarlo, déjenme explicárselo con palabras sencillas, la máscara no se activa como los demás Wus, es automático y se activa cuando la persona va a morir manteniéndola en el mundo, el tatuaje necesita energía para copiar los poderes de los Wus, por lo tanto, si la persona se está muriendo no hay suficiente para activar el poder de la máscara, por lo que no puede copiarlo, sin embargo, Raimundo no sabía que tenía la verdadera, me hizo pedazos, pero yo seguí vivo y usando el poder del amuleto me regenere, nunca pudo siquiera vencerme a menos que me quitara la máscara, aunque si no la hubiera tenido obviamente me hubiera preocupado más por la pelea".

"Eso explica cómo es que Wuya permaneció tantos años en la caja", dice Kim.

"Si, su cuerpo fue destruido al ser absorbida, pero los Wus no pueden desaparecer, así que permaneció viva, y Dashi no pudo apagar ese Wu y terminar la historia de una vez".

"¿Y cómo sobreviviste a todo lo demás?", pregunta Clyde.

"El corazón de Yong no es lo mismo que la caja que usaron con mi madre, quede encerrado, pero como energía pura, eterno, y con el tatuaje conmigo, tal vez el me quería hacer sufrir, aun no sé bien como salí, pero alguien creó un Wu llamado el cetro de liberación del demonio que anulaba el efecto del corazón, no es que me importe, con ser libre es suficiente para mí".

"Nunca oímos hablar de ese Wu", dice Kim.

"No oyeron de ese Wu porque ustedes no saben que se activo".

"¿Acaso me estas tratando de inútil?", grita Doyo.

"Doyo, ¿por qué no hablabas antes?", le pregunta Omi.

"Quería parecer dormido, pero no me gusta que me insulten".

"Aun un dragón como tú no puede pasar el poder de la pantalla de ocultamiento, si no quiero que sepan que un Wu se activó, no lo detectan y punto".

Entonces coloca el tesoro del espadachín ciego en una mesa.

"Esta conversación no les sirve para nada, todos van a morir, solo por eso les dije todo esto, pero ahora ya me canse, aparece Espadachín ciego", el espadachín sale de la caja, pero su expresión se vuelve de enojo.

"¿Así que el demonio ha vuelto a caminar en la tierra?", dice.

"No aun, mi padre sigue muerto, pero solo por ahora",

"Dentro de poco el estará de regreso también", saca el Farol de Su-Shin, "ahora quítales el chi y mételo aquí, y trae a Dashi de vuelta a la vida".

"No puedo".

"¿Qué?, no mientas".

"No es mentira, Dashi murió porque yo le quite el alma, no puedo regresársela".

"Mientes, se que lo haces, trae a Dashi a la vida, tengo el Wu necesario para juntar los chi elementales", la ira de Yong no puede ocultarse siquiera.

"No sé qué te contaron, pero no puedo regresarlo", la voz del espadachín no expresaba sentimientos.

"¿Osas desafiarme?, ¿no sabes quién soy?".

Yong se quita la camisa, su cuerpo está repleto de cicatrices, un extraño cuadrado se encuentra en su espalda, "yo poseo el Wu supremo, el tatuaje de poder, el Shu, el cuadrado mágico, no puedes desafiarme".

"Yo no puedo traerlo, hay un solo método para resucitar a alguien".

"La combinación, dos Wus juntos usando los enlaces, pero no se cual es, dímela".

"No puedo, no tengo permitido hacerlo".

"Hazlo, o te destruiré", grita Yong ya totalmente ido.

"No sería la primera vez".

"Tatuaje de poder, activa los enlaces de fusión, combina el ojo de Dashi con la cola de serpiente, Rayo ast…".

El tatuaje de poder brilla, pero porque Omi cortó las cuerdas y se arrojo arriba.

"Mala Mala Yong, te desafío a un duelo Shen Yi Wu, mi Esfera de Tornami y mi caracola lee mentes contra tu Retorcedor de Loto y tu Mascara de Wuya, por el Tatuaje de poder".

"No puedes…", Yong ya no sabe que decir.

"Si no aceptas me quedo con el tatuaje".

"Maldito, acepto, pero será combate libre".

"En un ring, y si sales afuera, pierdes".

"Bien, pero no te ganare así, te destrozare".

Todo el lugar se transforma en un ring, y los demás monjes se encuentran en rocas flotantes. El tatuaje de poder sale del cuerpo de Yong y queda en el aire, causándole un gran dolor.

Omi se prepara para dar inicio el duelo, pero Yong usa el Retorcedor de Loto para alargar sus brazos y agarrarlo por el cuello, haciéndolo soltar la esfera de Tornami.

"Bastón Shimo", dice Omi, estirando su arma Wudai, pero Yong alarga una parte de su abdomen y lo agarra.

"No creas que sobrevivirás", dice malignamente Yong mientras los brazos se aprietan más.

Raimundo se levanta en ese momento, "¿qué está pasando?", y entonces Kimiko lo abraza, pero el solo se preocupa por lo que está pasando, "¿un duelo?".

"Si, Omi se enfrento a Mala Mala Yong", menciona Clyde.

"Maldición, incluso sin el tatuaje es poderosísimo".

"¿Sabias quien era?", pregunta Kim sorprendida.

"Si, siempre".

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste?".

"No quiero discutir esto ahora".

"Tus huesos crujen, dentro de poco se romperán, no debiste intentar derrotarme, nadie puede", sonreía Yong.

"Caracola Lee Mentes", es todo lo que Omi llega a hacer, y todo el lugar cambia.

"¿Dónde estamos?", pregunta Omi.

"Después de tanto tiempo siendo una forma de vida no material, mis pensamientos no son como los demás, estamos en ellos, en mis recuerdos".

La casa no es la misma que era antes, ahora parece un hogar, pero hay algo extraño en eso, no parece un lugar cálido.

"Yo… no quise, fue mamá", intenta decir un pequeño niño frente a Dashi, que muestra la rueda giratoria de Zefirot.

"Los Wus no se hacen solos, si tu lo creaste significa que pagaste el precio".

El chico intenta explicarse, pero Dashi lo golpea.

"Escúchame, y escúchame bien, yo tengo el cumulo de almas conmigo, eso significa que tuviste que hacer eso para crear el Wu, en este momento ya no hay solución, pero si vuelves a hacerlo… olvidare que eres mi hijo", el niño entra a llorar, su padre ni lo mira y se da vuelta, "Rayo de Luz".

Todo se para, menos Dashi, el Yong del presente y Omi. El monje observa a ambos.

"Espera, no puede estar viéndonos", dice Omi.

"Sé que estas ahí", dice Dashi, "no creas que fue fácil para mí hacer todo, pero no tuve elección, estabas descontrolado, estuviste todos esos años en el corazón, ¿no aprendiste la lección?".

"Tu deberías aprender la lección, maldito hipócrita, me encerraste para siempre".

"No, ¿quién te crees que creó el cetro que te permitió salir?, pensé que para ese momento habrías pensado en lo que es correcto".

"Mientes", Yong salta hacia el totalmente descontrolado.

"Solo puedo decir esto, estas fuera", y el duelo termina.

"¿Qué paso?", pregunta Omi sin entender.

"No sé qué hiciste, pero lograste que saltara afuera del ring como un loco", lo felicita Clyde.

El tatuaje va hacia Omi, pero antes de llegar, Raimundo lo empuja, dejando el Wu en una piedra.

"Perdona la brusquedad", explica, "pero solo Yong puede usar el tatuaje, y sobrevivir, seria mortal para cualquiera de nosotros".

"Esto no termina así", Yong saca el Casco de Yong y lo coloca en la mano de Omi, "te reto a un duelo Xiaolin por el Casco de Yong, mi túnica de dos toneladas contra tu tatuaje de poder colocado en la piedra", Omi no dice nada, "responde ahora".

"Pero es que el casco no brilla, si no brilla, no hay duelo".

"Tienes razón, ¿qué diablos significa?".

"¿Sera que no puede haber más de un duelo entre las mismas personas por día?", pregunta Clyde.

"Es porque todo termino", dice el Espadachín.

"Creo recordar algo de que los duelos terminarían", agrega Doyo.

"Yo los cree por orden de Dashi".

"Eso no".

"Yo cree los Duelos solo por un objetivo, Dashi sabía que era la única manera de vencer a Yong, porque si no, no podrían sacarte el Tatuaje, también sabía que querrías conseguirlo de nuevo, así que acordamos que el último duelo sería el que se realizara por él, sin importar quien gane y quien pierda".

"No puedes hacer eso", grita Mala Mala Yong.

"Lo siento, y ahora me retiro, perdónenme, pero no estaré mas con ustedes", dice el espadachín y desaparece, Yong agarra la caja de la que salió, pero la rompe al ver que esta vacía.

"Con o sin tatuaje los matare a todos igual".

Wan aparece de la nada y le pega una patada que lo saca de la habitación.

"Chicos, salgan de aquí, yo me encargare de esto", dice rápidamente.

Wan salta hacia fuera, Omi va hacia allá.

"No, dijo que nos fuéramos", lo detiene Rai. Doyo, mantennos en el aire hasta que terminen".

Omi insiste, pero Raimundo le marca que deben obedecer al Dragon Xiaolin.

Yong no ha sido derrotado, y salta hacia Wan que frena un golpe pero no puede frenar el siguiente.

"Estúpido Dragón Xiaolin", le dice Yong, "el Espadachín ciego te mantuvo joven todos estos años, pero igual envejeciste en espíritu".

"No te creas", Wan esquiva un golpe y con la cadena de la lanza de Wan le amarra el pie.

Entonces empieza a llover.

Wan lanza a Yong al aire, salta y le pega una patada en el estomago haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo. Va hacia el lugar donde cayó pero no hay nadie.

Yong sale de atrás y lo agarra de los brazos, luego le patea la columna una y otra vez.

Wan logra soltarse y a duras penas intenta golpear, pero Yong lo esquiva y lo golpea en el estomago. Pocas veces se ha visto una pelea tan bien realizada, los participantes sangran de los golpes que se dan hasta que les cuesta moverse, la lluvia diluye el líquido rojo mientras los monjes miran todo desde el cielo.

"TE ODIO", dice Yong, que golpea pero Wan lo esquiva y le da en el estomago.

"¿Por qué no cambiaste? Dashi te dio la oportunidad", le pregunta Wan.

"Ese idiota no merece ser mi padre, arruino mi vida".

Wan vuelve a golpear, Yong ya ni puede moverse.

"El quiso lo mejor para ti, pero no le hiciste caso".

"No mientas, me odiaba porque era superior, y me oculto la verdad".

"Saberla te hubiera matado", Wan arroja a Yong al suelo, "lo siento, pero yo no soy el, no te dejare seguir, todo termina aquí".

Acerca la lanza de Wan hacia la garganta de Yong.

"¿Puedo decir mis últimas palabras?", Wan no responde, "tú no eres el único que sigue con vida".

"Si te refieres a Chase, ya lo sé".

"No, no es ni Chase, ni yo, ni tú, ni ningún monje".

"Espera, no puede ser que…".

"Si…., la secta sigue con vida".

Wan se queda paralizado, y su cuerpo se ve atravesado por el brazo de Yong.

"Y con mi muerte, el pacto se rompe, y no habrá nadie para salvar a los monjes, ¿no es gracioso que te tengas que ir ahora?", Yong escupe sangre y cae muerto al suelo.

Los chicos bajan.

"Monje Wan, perdóneme por no venir", llora Omi.

"No, está bien", dice Wan con dificultad mientras empieza a toser, "perdónennos a nosotros, cometimos errores, y ahora ustedes los pagaran, Raimundo, busca los Wus, ellos esperaron mucho tiempo, pero ahora llego su hora".

La cabeza de Wan queda de lado, y las lagrimas caen de los ojos de todos, menos de Raimundo, que solo mira al costado aguantando el sufrimiento, "debemos apresurarnos, lo que se viene ahora, será peor, no perdamos tiempo".

"¿No podríamos darle un entierro al menos?", pide Clyde.

"Está bien, pero que sea rápido".

La tumba es realizada lo mas pulcramente posible, al lado de la casa, y Omi dirá unas últimas palabras, "el fue el más grande maestro que tuvimos, y fue el más grande guerrero que conocimos, todos lloraremos su perdida, y…, no puedo creer que se haya ido".

Omi cae al suelo con las manos.

"¿Es la primera vez que ves morir a alguien?", pregunta Clyde tristemente, pero no hay respuesta.

A Raimundo le cae una lágrima, pero la limpia, "no perdamos más tiempo, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, y cada uno llevara la mitad de los Wus, estos enemigos son más poderosos que todo, no importa que suceda, debemos matarlos, sino nos mataran a nosotros".

"Pero nunca matamos a nadie", dice Clyde.

"No importa, no son humanos, tendremos que conseguir todos los Wus, en medio año nos juntaremos aquí, Omi, tu eres el líder del segundo equipo, ve con Doyo, Clyde y yo llevaremos el Doyo-Bot, puede detectar Wus con los nuevos agregados, llevaran los Wus achicados y los palillos cambiantes, nosotros también, pero almacenaremos el poder de los palillos en el Disco doble, y no lo borraremos salvo en caso extremos, no sé cuantos Wus dejo Yong ocultos, pero deberemos buscar hasta el fin".

"Espera, si tu vas con Clyde", dice Kim.

"Tu iras con Omi", Kimiko no sabe qué decir, y solo se queda callada.

"¿Y la formación dragón Wudai?", pregunta Clyde.

"Créanme, no nos servirá".

"Pero yo no puedo ser líder", dice Omi.

"Si, ahora eres guerrero Shoku".

"Como Fung no está, el puede tomar esas decisiones", explica Doyo.

"No perdamos más tiempo, ya me tome la molestia de repartir los Wus en dos bolsas mientras enterraban a Wan, vamos, Clyde".

"Pero no nos despedimos", pero Raimundo ya se está marchando, y lo sigue.

"Esto entonces es el adiós", dice Doyo tristemente.

"El tiene razón", dice Omi, "no podemos preocuparnos por otra cosa, Kim, tenemos que movernos".

"El evito decirlo, pero no solo Wan está muerto, el maestro Fung…", dice Kim.

A lo lejos Clyde y Raimundo se alejan.

"No te entiendo", dice Clyde, "se que amas a Kim, ¿por qué no estar con ella?".

"Yo… falle, Omi nos salvo, Kim estará más segura con el que conmigo".

"¿Cuál crees que fue el error de Dashi?".

"Mejor que no lo sepamos nunca".

FIN de esta trama.

Epilogo:

Dos figuras se acercan a la casa destruida, están cubiertas con trajes con capucha, una mujer y un hombre.

La chica se agacha y coloca sus manos en el suelo, "lo siento, estuvieron aquí, pero hace mucho".

"Por fin, acabaremos con ellos", dice el otro fanáticamente, "Kzhiitho".

"Cállate, Joubert, todo a su tiempo".

"No puedo esperar a mandar a esos demonios con su dios".

"Recuerda, hay solo un dios".

"Lo sé, y el vendrá a vernos por nuestra obra de bien".

El hombre saca una guadaña, el juego final ha empezado, si usaste un Wu, estas en la lista, si estas en la lista, ellos irán por ti.

Continuara…


End file.
